Eternally Bella
by songbelle
Summary: Bella Swan ceased to exist when the Volturi recruited her into their ranks. Will Isabella Masen be able to move on, or is she destined to grieve over losing Edward for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story takes place after Bella has jumped, but before she finds out that Jacob is a wolf. Thanks to Simple-2-Blink for reminding me to make a note about the timeline!**

**For those of you who have already read this story-yes, it is the same one. I'm simply changing a few of the words and the themes so that it fits a "T" rating. The story itself will not really change. To you new readers, I hope that you enjoy, and please review. The whole story is complete, and I will post a new chapter every day or so. For reference (because some previous readers had a problem with this), I wrote Alec and Jane as grown 19-year olds.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters aren't mine.**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

_What? What's going on…where am I? Charlie? Jacob? Who…_

I twisted and sat up from my reclined position on what appeared to be an enormous bed. My eyes strained to adjust to the dim light; where in the world was I? How did I get here? I felt a presence to my right and noticed the slightest movement…

"Felix, tell Master that she's awakened," a delicate female voice trilled.

"Right away, Jane." I could only assume the velvety voice belonged to Felix. That voice reminded me so much of someone else's…but I quickly pushed that painful memory away from me.

My eyes, now accustomed to the dimness, looked to the figure at my bedside. She was impossibly tiny, with shiny blonde hair cut in an asymmetrical bob, and she was beautiful. She was too beautiful, and too pale. I made my way up to her eyes, and gasped—they were positively glowing red. The beauty at my bedside was most definitely a vampire.

I couldn't even allow myself any fear. If I was here to become the next meal, what did it matter? Death could only be a welcome relief from the pain I've been through in the past eight months.

"Are you not afraid?" the vampire girl asked in her trilling voice. She looked amused.

"No."

"How incredibly interesting." She paused, and seemed to concentrate very deliberately while staring at my face. A look almost like frustration passed across her lovely features. "Very interesting indeed."

"Jane, dear one. Thank you for taking care of our young charge." The voice came from the doorway of the room. I cautiously looked up; I knew better by now than to make any sudden movements when in close proximity to vampires. The man standing in the doorway was regal; he was tall, with jet black hair that hung down past his broad shoulders. He looked young, but at the same time, incredibly ancient. He was looking at me with milky red eyes. "Jane, will you leave us please?"

"Yes, Master." The tiny vampire spared no other glance for me as she rose and took her leave, touching her Master's hand on her way out. The dark-haired vampire watched me a moment longer, then slowly began to step toward the bedside. Was I being saved for him? He sounded kind, but there was an undercurrent of malice that I easily detected. Even through my chronic misery, I was beginning to feel apprehensive.

"Are you going to kill me now?" I might as well get that out of the way. Much better knowing what was coming.

He didn't answer me, but I noticed the sides of his mouth twitched a bit, as if he was fighting back a smile. The words he spoke made me wish he had killed me and been done with it. "So, you were the Cullens' pet project, am I correct, young one?"

It didn't seem prudent to ignore him, so I dropped my head and mumbled a few words in the affirmative. "And it has been many months since you have seen them? Since your last birthday?" At this point it was probably safe to assume he and Edw—he had a mind reading power. Not much shocked me anymore, but talking about them—especially _him_—was such a shock of pain that my arms automatically wrapped around my body and I began to shake in an effort to hold back the hysterical sobs. The tall vampire watched me as I tried to hold myself together.

I pulled myself together well enough to voice a question of my own. "Charlie? Jacob? Are they-?"

"Your father and friend are well, young one, aside from their grieving. You see, your death has to be arranged in your hometown. We are very efficient at what we do, and there is no trail leading to you." He spoke matter-of-factly, as if he had just mentioned the state of the weather.

"My _death_? Then you are…then I'm not…"

"No. You are not going back home. Exactly what happens to you is still undecided, and, in fact, completely in your hands." I just looked at him, dumbfounded.

"You may well be confused, young one. Allow me to explain. My name is Aro, and you are in my home in Volterra, Italy." As he spoke, he sat on the edge of the bed and slowly reached over to take my hand, for what reason I couldn't imagine. The same look of frustration I had seen pass tiny Jane's face crossed his. "Here in my home I live with my brothers, Marcus and Caius, and our guard. Our coven forms the Volturi." I gasped audibly; I had heard _him_ speak of them before. "I see you have heard of us from your friends," he said with a nod. "Carlisle happens to be an old, dear friend of mine, as well. He and his family came to visit me three months back."

Aro sat very still and allowed this bit of information to sink in. It knocked the breath out of me. For eight months, I'd heard nothing of them, seen nothing of them—it was just like he'd said—like they'd never existed. Now here sat one of their kind telling me they had visited just weeks before I arrived! It was heart-breaking and maddening all at once.

He began to speak again. "I have a power much like Edward Cullen's. By touching another, I may read all their present and past thoughts and deeds." Well, that explained him taking my hand, and the frustrated look on his face. Edward couldn't read my mind, so he probably couldn't, either. This made me wonder, however, what power Jane had tried to use on me when the look crossed her face. "As I took each of their hands, the same human was prevalent in all their pasts—you. And you, it seems, my dear, know far, far too much about our world to be allowed to continue on in it." At this point, I drew a sharp breath and shivered. I could easily see where this was heading, but allowed him to continue. "I see you understand me. You were very close to them, I believe? You cared for them deeply?" A look of concern actually crossed his face at the pain that shot across mine, but he waited for an answer nonetheless.

"Yes."

"And they left you broken, without any inclination of where they were going." He paused here, but he didn't seem to want a response. He still held my hand, but his gaze moved from me, as if he was mulling over this point. At this point, the one arm I still had wrapped around my body was not sufficient to hold me together anymore, and my speech came out in broken sobs.

"Yes, they left me! _He _didn't want me! I was never good enough to be with him!" Aro's milky red eyes were on me again, watching me with interested eyes. He let me have my cry out, before speaking again.

"Young one, was Edward Cullen able to read your mind?"

"No, never."

"Such potential…." his voice faded as he got lost in a thought. "Isabella. Do you know why Edward couldn't read your mind?"

"No, we never knew." Why did he keep talking about him?

"Isabella, even in your human form, your latent power is stronger than mine. You are blocking my power, Isabella, just as you were blocking Edward's then, and as you blocked Jane's earlier. If you were to become one of us, just imagine the potential you would have as a shield in my guard."

A shield in the Volturi guard? What on earth was he talking about? "I'm blocking you? What do you mean?"

"Isabella, the reason I can't see your thoughts is because your mind is shielding you from my power, and from Jane's as well. Jane's power is very useful to me in my guard: she can burn someone where they stand using her mind. She tried to give you a test run earlier, and had no effect on you. It did not make her happy." Aro chuckled at this. "I say all this to bring me to my point, Isabella. You know too much about our lives to remain alive as a human. You must make a choice today."

I felt my heart speed up as I realized his meaning. Either I would die today, or I would become what I had dreamed of becoming only months ago. Would I rather die in misery, or live forever in it? I couldn't see any hope of happiness again, with _him_ gone forever. At the same time, I couldn't help wondering if, when I was no longer a weak human, I would be beautiful and worthy in his eyes. There was nothing to hold me back; Charlie and Jacob believed me dead. I needed to know about this, to be sure, before I made a final decision.

"Charlie? Jacob? They think I'm dead?"

"Felix made sure that the last drink you had before you went to sleep Thursday would keep you asleep for a few days. When you were deeply asleep, he took you from your room and brought you here. You have been missing from Forks for three days, young one. We understand that you have jumped from cliffs before; Demitri is now returning from Forks. He made sure that clothing of yours will be found by the searchers, washed up in the tide."

I sat, dumbfounded. "You knew I jumped?"

"We have been watching you since the Cullens left our home."

"But…." If the Volturi knew they would be coming for me, Alice had to have known. That meant that none of them, not even my best friend Alice, my _sister, _cared enough for me to try to save me from this. Keening, anguished sobs ripped through my body again. I struggled to pull myself back together, pulling my hand away from Aro to wrap my other arm around myself. "Alice," I choked. "She had to see that you were planning to come for me, and none of them tried to help me!"

"It isn't as bad as you think, Isabella. We have one with the power to, well, for lack of a better term, "cloud" everything around another. Sebastian used his power on you, and continues to, in order to block Alice Cullen from seeing your life. Right now, she knows that you are gone; when your decision has been made, she will see that your clothes were found on the shore on the Quileute lands."

"Why, after my decision has been made?" I needed to know the significance.

"Well, young one, if you choose death today, then truly, she will have seen a death, if not satisfying, much more acceptable to her than the one you will have. If you choose to become one of us," he paused for a moment, knowing this was the first he had actually spoken the words, "then there will be no longer a need for secrecy. I am quite certain that she is not watching any of the Volturi; we gave the Cullens no reason for suspect."

It was easy to see that we were coming to the close of our conversation. There was one more thing I needed to know before I made my decision. "Do the Cullens visit you often?" If they were coming to Christmas dinner every year (or the vampire equivalent), I was pretty sure I'd rather be dead than have to look at his beautiful face and not be able to touch him, or stroke his bronze hair, or….Enough, Bella, I mentally chastised myself.

Aro chuckled, amused. "Three months ago was the first time I have seen Carlisle and his family in three hundred and nineteen years. It was the first time for me to meet some of them." His smile faded. "Isabella, I will not pretend that I am not trying to influence you in your decision. I feel that your death would be an unforgivable waste of talent. If you were to join me in immortality, I can offer you a comfortable home here in Volterra."

"As a member of your guard, or a friend?" I felt uneasy.

"At first, as a friend. Of course, it will take many years to hone your talent into one that will be useful in the guard. Isabella, I know you are a broken spirit. I would like to offer you a chance at healing, and the knowledge that the Volturi will never desert their own."

That was the push I needed. I had wanted immortality to be with Edward forever, and he had broken me. Now, I wanted immortality to heal and make me into the strong person I should have been. A bigger part of me than I wanted to think about wanted to know if the new Bella would have a stronger hold on Edward, as well. "Okay, Aro." There was no turning back now. "Let's do this. Make me a vampire."

**I am going to go ahead and post the next chapter today, so look for it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter Two**

**EPOV**

They thought I was out hunting. I had been, but my chronic depression had been so great out in the woods by myself that I had decided to go back to the house and ask one of them to join me. At this point, even Rosalie would have been welcome. But this was the way it had been ever since we'd left Forks, and the last time I'd seen Bella.

They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't realize I had come in and was hearing every word.

"That's what's so strange about it, Jazz. For the past eight months, I've been able to check on her, and now, these past few days, nothing. Absolutely nothing! I'm worried, Jasper." Alice's voice was panicked, and my throat constricted as I realized she was talking about Bella. Even as I realized this, I was rooted to the spot where I stood out of raw fear, even as I wanted to scream at Alice to tell me what the hell was going on.

Jasper's voice was defiant. "Edward be damned, Alice—I'm going to check on her. He's not the only one who lost her when we left—she was as much our sister as Rose is. After the craziness she's been bringing into her life—jumping off cliffs and flying around on motorcycles—I'm not just going to sit here and worry."

"It's late. We can catch a flight within an hour; it will be dark outside," Alice said as she and Jasper turned the corner out of their bedroom. They stopped short when they saw me standing at the top of the stairs, motionless.

I forced my lips to move. "What is wrong with Bella?" The words sounded remarkably calm. Alice and Jasper looked at each other for what seemed like a long moment, and then back to me. "Alice?"

"Edward, I don't know how much you heard. I know you said you wanted to leave her be, but damn it, Edward, I love her too! I've checked up on her often, once or twice a month at least. These past months, I've checked several times a week. She's been doing some crazy things, and we had almost decided to go to her even a couple of months ago. But these past couple of days, she's just disappeared off my radar. Completely."

"And you're just now telling me this." It wasn't a question, and my voice was still unbelievably calm.

"Ed, I think you're in shock." Jasper took me by the shoulders and slowly guided me into a sitting position. "Alice, I'll stay with him. Go and make our flight reservations."

"I'm coming with you." Alice looked at me a full thirty seconds before speaking.

"Okay, Edward. But if it's nothing, and I decide to let her know I'm there, I don't want to hear one word out of you. Not one word, because if you want to continue to suffer that's your business, but I'm not sure if I'm going to keep on suffering." She said this, but I could read her, and she knew it: she was deeply, deeply afraid that this was much worse than nothing. I nodded numbly and got up to throw some things in a suitcase. It took all of twenty seconds.

"Let's go." Jasper nodded, suitcase for the two of them in hand. I could hear Alice downstairs dialing the phone. "Alice," I said, quietly enough for her to hear, but not so loudly that the attendant on the other end of the line would hear, "we'll pull the car out of the garage. Let's go."

She was still finalizing the reservations at JFK when she got in the back of sleek black Cadillac STS-V. After visiting with the Denalis for three months, we had moved to New York State and had been living there quietly. Carlisle worked the night shift at a local hospital, the others found the night life amusing now and again, and I mostly moped around the house all the time. "Visa card number 7687 8888…." Alice continued, purchasing our tickets for the 8:45 flight to Washington. Our plane was leaving in 30 minutes. Not soon enough. She disconnected with the airport and immediately began typing a number into the sleek iPhone. "Carlisle. Jazz and I are on our way to Forks. Edward is with us." I listened to her explain the situation to the man who served as our dad, and reassure him that she would call if needed. By the time the conversation was over, Jasper was parking the car. We walked into the airport; luckily, they were already calling for first class. We found our seats and I settled in for the six hour flight to Washington, as Alice arranged for a rental car to be waiting for us.

It was times like this that I wished I could sleep. Alice didn't talk; she was busy trying to see, and Jasper watched her without wavering. We were thirty minutes from landing when her face took on a different look. I tried to get a read on her, but she immediately started thinking about the last runway show she had been to and which pieces she planned to order. She got up and strolled as quickly as human feet would allow back to the bathroom. My apprehension doubled. I looked at Jasper, who shrugged his shoulders. "It's probably nothing, man," but the lie was in his eyes. I felt a wave of calm pass over me. I would have normally rejected the help, but I was wound so tightly that any relief was welcome.

"Thanks, Jazz."

Alice came back as the plane was circling; the flight attendant gave her a dirty look for not being seated and buckled up already. Alice's face was neutral, but I could see she was hiding something. She was reciting the Pledge of Allegiance in Hebrew. I decided to wait until we were alone in the car to press the issue.

That time came soon enough, and when we started speeding toward Forks in the rental, I didn't even have to ask. Alice broke the silence with keening, tearless sobs. Jasper pulled the car to the side of the road and was in the backseat before I could blink. "What, Alice! What?" He pulled her into his arms and rocked her. I could not move.

"She's gone, she's gone, she's gone," Alice repeated the words over and over, and they spun in circles in my head. Back and forth, battering against the sides of my brain, pounding against the backs of my eyes, filling my mind…she's gone. "She's gone, Jasper. Edward. Oh, no. No, no, no no no."

Jasper's voice faltered as he asked, "What happened, Alice?"

"I don't know. I don't know! I can't see anything, but the searchers will find some of her clothes washed up tomorrow morning on the reservation. I see her funeral in two days. She must have jumped again. Why didn't we come sooner? Jasper, why didn't we come sooner!" She buried her head in his shoulder, and reached to the front seat to grab my hand. I saw her move, or I never would have noticed the gesture. I was numb.

Jasper, still holding Alice, pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Carlisle. It's bad. We need you guys. We'll be at the house." His voice broke in a dry sob before he disconnected. He got back in the driver's seat and sped us to the big deserted white house in Forks that would never again feel warm to me. I sat, still numb, and let darkness settle over me.

I was vaguely aware when we arrived at the house. Alice's tearless sobs began again with a vengeance, accented now and again with one of Jasper's. The house looked ghostly, its empty windows staring out at us through the dark like haunted eyes. I didn't want to go back in to this place that would remind me of her, and at the same time, knew I would never again want to leave it. "Guys." They looked at me with surprise; it was the first time I had spoken since before we had boarded the plane. "I'm going to her house. I have to go."

Alice's breath hitched as she nodded. "We'll go with you."

I didn't have it in me to argue. Truthfully, I welcomed their presence. I could feel it was only a matter of time before I lost it myself, and just being in her room would probably be enough to put me over the edge. Jasper reached to turn the ignition back on. "No," I stopped him. "I need to run."

Running the distance to the Swan house, my mind tried to make sense of all of this. A thousand different excuses for what Alice had seen flitted through my head: Bella had gotten distracted while swimming and had left in just a swimsuit. She'd changed clothes during a picnic and forgotten to grab the old ones. Hell, maybe she had had a secret rendezvous with a new guy and had to leave quickly so she wouldn't get caught. Anything. Anything but the obvious. I wouldn't allow myself to see the stupidity of my reasoning.

Her house came into view. Charlie's car was gone, and the house was dark, but I was undeterred. I scaled the side of the house quicker than a breath, and slid the window open in the same second. It slid open as easily as if it had not been eight months since I had been here. It was surprising. As I hung there, Alice spoke.

"She opened the window every night, hoping you'd come back."

I couldn't process that right now. I was sure it would add fuel to the fire in just a few moments, but right now I needed to get inside. I pulled myself through the window, while Jasper and Alice followed immediately behind. Her scent hit me like a ton of bricks, and that was all it took. I crumbled to the floor without even looking around me, my unnecessary breaths coming fast enough to cause a human to pass out cold. Jasper and Alice sunk to the floor and the three of us clung to one another. I was unendingly grateful that Charlie was absent, because it would have been impossible to keep my dry sobs from his hearing.

I'm not sure how long we were there on the floor. It might have been minutes, it might have been hours. At some point I stopped sobbing, but even Jasper's weak attempts at soothing me couldn't help the black agony I was in, and would forever be in. Even if Jasper was on top of his game, nothing could ever help me now. I stood up and swept a glance across her room, breathing deeply and relishing the fire that burned down my throat with her fragrance. But there was something else….

I glanced back at Jasper and Alice, and their faces glazed with shock. They had just noticed it too. "Vampire," I whispered. Yes, someone besides one of us had been in this room, and recently. "Alice, you didn't see this?" _What have I done?_

"No! Nothing! How did this happen?" Alice had her head between her hands, shock and agony warring on her features. She was looking, and I saw the truth as soon as she did…

"We won't be able to find him," I said, and, completely spent at last, I felt myself slip to the floor and lose awareness as much as a vampire ever can. I felt Jasper's presence leave as he ran back to get the car, felt it as he picked me up and loaded me into the back seat, and felt the acceleration as we sped to wherever we were going. I felt the car come to a stop, heard the door open, and felt myself being picked up and transported into a house, and then laid on a soft surface. I lay there, catatonic, for I don't know how long.

I heard my family before I saw them. "He's been like this for two days. What are we going to do, Carlisle?" Esme's voice was wrought with wild concern.

"He's in shock, Esme. He'll come around soon, I'm sure. Now listen, all of you." Carlisle's voice was dripping with sadness, and he continued on. "When he comes out of this, we have to put our grief on the back burner for him. He is going to need all of us, and will need us for a long time."

"Of course, Carlisle. Whatever he needs." The voice hitched in grief, and the sadness did not surprise me, but the voice did: It was Rosalie. It was enough to bring me around to glance at her face, and her grief was not feigned.

"Rose," I choked. The dry sobs came again, and they were all surrounding me in half an instant. "She's gone, she's gone, and it's my fault! I never should have left! She's gone, she's gone, she's gone…" I couldn't seem to stop repeating it. Esme moved to the couch that I was now sitting up on and pulled me into her arms, stroking my hair and shaking with her own grief.

"We're going to help you through this, son," she whispered as she rocked me. But there would be no help for me. My reason for being was gone.

**Thank you for reading! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters aren't mine.**

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

I was nervous. There was no denying it. I had longed for this, but I had known that it would take forever to convince Edward to turn me. Now, here I was, minutes away from the worst pain I would ever feel, and I was nervous. Hell, terrified. I tried to reason the nauseating fear away. This was the better decision; after all, if I didn't choose this, the other one was to have all my blood drained. "Aro?"

"Yes, young one?"

"It just takes three days, right?"

"Yes, Isabella. Three days. I'm sorry to say, however, that they will be three very painful days for you." He looked at me with some sympathy. "Are you ready?"

What, now? "No." I needed to talk myself up to it first. "Can you just talk with me for a minute or two?" He seemed to understand, and settled back down to the bed from the standing position he had taken.

"Isabella, a member of my guard has a special power that may help. His name is Alec. He has the power to numb you, so that you may not feel anything. I have doubts that his power will work on you, but I will call him in if you will allow me." I nodded. "Felix," Aro spoke, as if the vampire were right next to him instead of in a different room. The door opened almost immediately.

"Yes, Master?"

"Felix, can you send Alec? Thank you." Felix disappeared, off on his task. Aro turned back to me.

I took the opportunity to ask a question. "What will I be like?"

Aro looked thoughtful. "Everyone is different, of course, but one thing is constant: all newborns are bloodthirsty and out of control. It will take many years for you to learn control enough to have elegance of mind and actions, to be reasonable in terms of your emotions, and most importantly, to be around humans at all."

"If the Cullens visit you again, I don't want to be seen like that. I don't want them to know I'm here." There was no way that I would allow Edward to see me that out of control. I couldn't handle a normal breakdown in front of him and his family, much less one of newborn vampire proportions.

"Of course, Isabella. Whatever you wish."

"Aro? Blood, even the sight of it, turns my stomach."

He chuckled. "That will change, young one." There was a knock at the door, and I caught my breath. "Come in, Alec."

A beautiful vampire entered. He could have been the male version of Jane. He was tiny, with silky blond hair that seemed constantly in danger of sweeping into his eyes. Those eyes were as eerily red as everyone else's I'd met in this place. Even so, the only person more beautiful than this Alec was _him. _I stared in shock; it was excruciating to see someone so close to _his_ level of perfection. I would have to remember to avoid him after my change.

"Isabella, this is Alec. Alec, I need you to experiment on Isabella, although I believe it will be in vain." Alec raised an eyebrow. "Isabella, when Alec begins to use his power on you, I am going to bite you; not enough to break the skin yet, young one; please do not panic yet," he assured, as I was sure he saw the terror I felt. "I just want to know if we will be able to offer you any relief. You must tell me if you feel pain." I nodded. "Alec?" He looked at the other vampire and nodded.

A subtle mist surrounded me, and my heart sped up. Aro lifted my hand, and brought my wrist to his lips. I noticed he was holding his breath. His exposed teeth glistened, and I closed my eyes. I felt a sharp pain and cried out in alarm, opening my eyes. The mist was gone. To my surprise, there was no blood, and Aro was looking at me sadly.

"It is as I feared, Isabella," he lamented. "You are blocking Alec's power. I am afraid you will have to experience the change without any pain relief."

I panicked. It was time, and I knew it. "Will I be alone?" I desperately wanted to avoid the humiliation of having strangers watch me writhe and suffer, and at the same time, was terrified of being left by myself in my agony.

"You will not be alone. Someone, be it myself, Felix, or Alec, will be with you at all times, to ensure that you do not cause harm to yourself." He saw my confusion, and continued. "You will be in great pain, Isabella. Humans going through the change rip at their own skin and hair. The strength you will gain during the change can render that very dangerous."

I nodded, suddenly ready to get it over with. It had to happen, I had to hurt; the sooner we started, the sooner it would be done. I huffed. "Okay, Aro. Let's do this." I lay back on the bed, and Aro stood up.

"You will feel the sharp pain of being bitten, but it will immediately go away, healed by my venom," he explained. "I will bite you in three places; here, here, and here," he said as he pointed to both sides of my neck and my chest right above my heart. "I think, perhaps, you should change your clothes." Alec produced a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. "This will make your skin more accessible, and will be more comfortable for you." I nodded, and stepped into the next room he directed me to and changed. I was shaking. I resumed my place on the bed without a word.

Aro leaned over me, almost as if he meant to kiss me at my jawline. I felt a ripping pain at my throat and cried out, but it was gone almost as suddenly as it came. He moved to my other side, and I felt it again, and then again, over my heart. Then, there was nothing. I looked at him in bewilderment. His eyes were reeling; he was obviously trying to control himself from drinking me dry. "Alec," he said tightly, and stepped from the room.

Alec took his place by my side. My body felt slightly warmer than usual, but other than that, nothing. "I thought this was supposed to be painful," I said, concerned. "Do you think it may not work on me?"

Alec looked at me with pity. "In the next five minutes, Isabella, the word painful will be redefined for you."

I still didn't get it. My body was slowly getting warmer, but if this was it, I had gotten worked up for nothing. Even as I thought this, however, the tips of my fingers and toes began to feel uncomfortably hot. "Alec, it's getting worse," I said breathlessly, fidgeting to try to get comfortable.

"I know," he said, and took my overheated hand in his icy one.

The heat was spreading from my fingertips and toes throughout my body now, quicker and hotter with each ragged breath I took. "Alec," I whimpered. Then, with my next heartbeat, the fire surged through my veins with furious vengeance. I screamed and thrashed, and felt two icy hands pinning my arms to the bed. "Let go! Just let me die!" Hotter and hotter I burned, and the pain was so great that I couldn't think. I couldn't move under Alec's steel grasp, and so there I lay for the first day and a half, the tortuous flames consuming my body from the inside out.

After the first day and a half, the pain was still unbearable, and unbelievably becoming hotter every second, but I began to notice things besides my pain. I was crying, loudly and wildly, but no tears would come. I dug my fingers into the mattress in agony, and felt rips and tears deep in the material from my previous convulsions. Alec and Aro were at my bedside, but it was Felix who held me to the bed now, his face tortured as he watched my brutal transformation. "Just another day and a few hours," he murmured. I whimpered pitifully. The words were like gasoline to the flames as the heat raged on.

It was all over much more abruptly than it began. One second, the heat threatened to consume me, and the next, it was completely and mercifully gone. Five in the evening on the third day marked the completion of my transformation.

Aro, who had been holding me, released his grasp as soon as he noticed my whimpers and dry sobs had subsided. He looked at me with interest, as did Alec and Felix.

I wiggled my cool fingers, then my toes. No heat, no pain. Good. I took a deep breath in relief and in that second noticed a thousand different scents. I looked at my hands and my arms. The skin was smoother than silk, milky white and flawless, not a freckle or scar in sight. Even the bite mark from James was gone. "Holy crow," I spoke in surprise, and my voice was unrecognizable. It didn't have the bell quality of Alice's, but was a bit deeper, a bit sultrier. I remembered thinking once upon a time that Edward's voice was like melting honey, and now the description could be applied to mine, smooth and flowing as it was. The vampires at my bedside laughed.

"You should take a look at yourself, Isabella." Aro was the first to speak to me. I got up and went to the floor length mirror he gestured to at the back wall of the room. I glided with grace I had never in my wildest dreams possessed.

"She's breathtaking," I heard Alec murmur, and I could actually _hear _Felix nod his head up and down in agreement. Already this was amazing. I reached the mirror, and gasped, shocked.

The first thing I saw was my eyes. If I could have cried, I would have right then and there, because they were an emblazoned, wild red. What was I expecting, anyway? The beautiful golden irises of…I looked away, instantly saddened, and a little freaked out. Alec was at my side in an instant.

"Look again, Isabella." He gently took my chin in his hand and guided my face back to my reflection. "Look at yourself. The eyes are part of the package; you'll get accustomed to them."

I squared my shoulders and looked. Skipping the glowing redness of my eyes, I took in the rest of my face and figure. I gasped. I was never one to revel in my own looks, but, damn, I was actually hotter than _Rosalie_. The tiny tank top and shorts that Alec had given me three days ago hid little of my snow white skin. Again, I noticed how all of my scars and freckles were gone. I brought my hand to my chest to touch the skin above my breasts, and it was then that I noticed my heart was no longer beating. How had I forgotten that part? My face must have given away my discovery, because, once more, the other vampires shook with laughter.

"You don't have to breathe, either, Isabella." Felix chuckled as he came to stand beside me and Alec. "I can't believe you're so calm right now. This isn't normal for a newborn, is it, Master?" He turned toward Aro with a confused look on his pleasant face.

I was surprised that Aro looked confused, as well. Was something wrong with me? "Yes, Felix, that is unusual; however, she has yet to drink. Bloodlust may bring out her wild side." If I could have still flushed, I would have. They were just waiting on me to go crazy, and then what? However, at the mention of _drinking, _my throat began to burn and my hand flew up to my neck in protest. "Ahhh, you _are_ thirsty, Isabella. We have your first taste of blood waiting."

I was immediately wary. "My first taste of blood?"

"Yes," Aro smiled. "Let us go and get you your first meal." He started out the door. Felix flashed me an amused, evil grin, winked, and followed him. Alec placed a hand on my arm and pulled me forward. I was again reminded by his beauty of Edward, and my unnecessary breath caught. The emotions surging through me were so much more intense than anything I had felt as a human, and only my new vampire strength kept me from collapsing with the weight of the sadness.

Misunderstanding my anxiety, Alec tried to reassure me. "Everyone feels a little unsure the first time, Isabella. It's to be expected. You were a human yourself only three days ago, after all."

Wait. What? "You don't mean…" I would have stopped right in my tracks, but Alec was still pulling me along. "You mean there is a _human_ here?"

Alec looked at me like I'd grown a third eye. "You need to drink, Isabella. You haven't eaten human food in three days, and your new body has never had sustenance." He spoke the deplorable words like it was a common thing to drain a human dry. Well, I guess it was._ Idiot, _I mentally cursed myself. What did I think they were going to offer me? A mountain lion?

But that was Cullen mentality. And I was _not _a Cullen. _Suck it up, Bella, _I thought, then mentally laughed at my unintended pun. I could do this. I had to do this. The burn in my throat was raging full force now. Maybe when I smelled the human's blood, instinct would take over and I wouldn't care that I was killing him. Or her? Ugh! I had to stop personalizing. _It_. _It_ was a good term. _Crap_. Aro and Felix stopped ahead of me at a closed door.

"Your first human is through the door, Isabella. I think it best if we allow you to go in alone and let your instinct take over. It will be very easy for you to take the young man." Aro was so sure, and a hell of a lot more sure than I was. However, with every second, the pain in my throat was growing worse.

"Okay." I took a breath to calm my nerves, which didn't work, and stepped through the door, closing it behind me. The human man stared at me with terrified eyes.

"What are you?" He screamed in his terror. I didn't answer him, but instead watched him. I could see the blood pulsing at his neck; it looked so good that my mouth filled with what I guessed had to be venom. Never did I imagine that drinking a human's blood would be so appealing to me. I circled him and approached, feeling as graceful as a cat, and prepared to spring at him.

Then I took a breath for the first time since entering the room.

The scent of the human's blood nearly knocked me over in its strength. However, it did not cause the reaction in me that Aro had anticipated. I felt nauseated; all I could think of was getting out of the room. I held my breath and collected my thoughts. I had just been about to drink a human's blood; I, who had been human mere days ago! The poor guy was cowering in the corner. He would not be allowed to live, of that I was certain, but _I _would not be the one to kill him. I took another breath to be sure. No. There was no way I could do this. Nothing had ever seemed so unappetizing. I wheeled and shot out of the room so quickly that even I couldn't comprehend how quickly I was in front of Aro again.

"That was quick, Isabella. Are you ready for another one?" Felix couldn't contain his laughter, but it was short lived. He and the others stared at my words, totally shocked.

"I didn't touch him."

"Isabella? Why not?" Aro was concerned and obviously bewildered at my restraint.

"At first I was ready. I was about to take him, and then I breathed. The smell of him nearly made me sick, and then the thought of him being a human made it worse."

"Isabella. You have to drink." Alec was adamant.

"Yes, Alec, I know that; my throat is reminding me. But I can't drink from a human. I can't and I won't. I'm going to the woods to hunt." I looked at each of them, noting their reactions. Aro's was one of alarm, Felix's a mixture of amusement and challenge, and Alec's face was shocked.

"Hell, this I've gotta see. I'll go with her, Master." Felix volunteered with zeal that reminded me very much of Emmett. I could easily see that we were going to get along.

"I see no problem with Isabella hunting for wildlife, but see that you stay with her at all times, Felix. She seems to have remarkable self-control, but she is still a newborn. We mustn't forget that."

"Of course, Master," Felix replied with a grin. "Let's go, Isabella."

**Thanks for reading...please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter Four**

"I can't believe you just left that human like that." Felix was still chuckling as we ran in the forest.

"Nothing has ever smelled so disgusting to me. Even boiled cabbage smells better."

Felix wrinkled his perfect nose and shook his head. I took a good look at him for the first time as we slowed from our run. He was tall, six foot four at least. He was broad shouldered and muscled like an iron man, another trait that called Emmett to mind. His jet black hair was cut short and was perfectly in place.

We came to a stop, and I took the opportunity to ask about my hunting prospects. "What kind of game is here in Italy, anyway?"

"Well, we have a lot of boar." He guffawed as I made a face. "But, there are also plenty of deer, bear, some wolves, and some wildcats." He looked at me like I was crazy. "This is nuts. What put this idea in your head?"

I winced. Just the only vampires in the world that mattered. Only the reason for my existence. "Hunting wildlife was how the Cullens—how Edward—did it." I suddenly felt like all the wind had been knocked out of me. I bent over at the waist and wrapped my arms around myself.

I felt his big arms around me before I realized what was happening. Felix pulled me to the forest floor and looked at me with concern. "He really messed you up, didn't he? Aro told me what happened. How he left you. How they all left you. He saw it when he touched them."

I barely knew this big guy, but I felt myself wanting to pour out to someone. "I wasn't good enough, Felix. I don't know why I ever expected that I would be. He was so perfect, and I was, well, me. I've been so miserable these past eight months. I seriously considered letting Aro kill me. But in the back of my mind, I wondered if I'd be good enough for him after I was strong and beautiful." I was feeling sorry for myself, but I didn't care. He had asked.

Felix raised his hand and pushed my hair from my face. He left his hand on my cheek. To the outside observer, I'm sure it looked very intimate, but the gesture was remarkably platonic. "Isabella, I don't know you, but even I can tell the guy was crazy to leave you. What human in her right mind falls in love with a freaking vampire, for crying out loud? You're amazing. And the next time he sees you, his tongue is going to fall right out of his mouth." He pulled me to my feet. "I know you are going to have a tough time of it. I want to be your friend. Unload on me when you need to. But for now, let's find you a bear or something."

I nodded, and lifted my nose to sniff at the air. Something smelled wonderful. "What is that?" I asked him.

"Well, how the hell would I know? I eat normal food." He grimaced at me. I made a face right back, and begin to follow the delicious scent. There was a clearing in the woods up ahead, and I stalked toward it. Peering through the trees, I saw a herd of deer grazing. Again, I noticed the pulse of blood and breathed deeply, but this time, I wasn't repulsed. Getting the blood in my mouth was the one thing that consumed me in that moment, and no thought of Edward or the way he had deserted me could have pulled me out of my focus. I spotted a huge buck and crept forward silently. I was on him before he knew I was there, and drained him in two minutes. I looked up to see Felix draining a kill of his own. I had forgotten he was there.

"What happened to normal food?" I laughed, wiping my mouth with my hand self-consciously.

"I thought I'd see what it was all about." He chuckled. "Not half bad, but I'm not giving up my humans for it. What did you think?"

"Delicious. But I'm still thirsty. Let's go find something else. We've scared all the deer away."

Felix nodded good naturedly and broke into a sprint. "First one to find a wildcat wins!"

The Volturi home could be described as nothing less than an enormous castle. It was built of stone, with gigantic windows and huge wooden doors. It was rectangular, with four circular towers, one at each corner of the gothic structure. As Felix and I approached in the late evening after our hunt, I couldn't help but hope, with princess mentality, that I might have a room at the top of one of those towers. We walked in through one of the back entrances, and it was only then that I thought of looking down at my clothes.

"Holy crow!" The tank top and shorts were spattered with the blood of my kills and quite a bit tattered from the battles. I reached up and ran a hand through my hair; it was as bad as I would have expected, from the state of my clothes. I really didn't want to look in a mirror, and I really really didn't want to be seen like this. "Felix, I need a shower and some clothes. Wait, do vampires shower?" Edward had always been impeccably clean, but he always smelled the same to me. He had never mentioned showering before, and he had absolutely never allowed me to be around him when and if he did, so I had always just taken it for granted. Now, I was unsure.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Felix nearly split his sides laughing. "Of course we shower, Isabella," he choked, between useless breaths. "It isn't necessary because we don't sweat, but it will be just as relaxing to you as it was when you were human. And, you are a bit filthy, my friend." I'm sure I would have blushed as red as my wild eyes, had it been possible.

Having heard us, I assumed, at that moment, Aro walked into the room. "Isabella. I trust your hunting trip went well?" He appraised my appearance with a dignified smirk. I nodded. "I'm sure you will want to draw a bath and have a change of clothes. I will call Jane to show you to your room; it has been prepared for you." He turned and walked from the room.

"Just a warning," Felix began, in a hushed voice. "Jane is a bit crabby, until you get to know her. And getting to know her may take a while, but time is something you have plenty of." He was about to continue, but was interrupted.

"I heard that." Jane entered, a scowl on her face. It was such a contrast, that angel's face and those devilish red eyes. I shuddered.

"If you had just continued eavesdropping instead of _interrupting_," Felix growled, "you would have heard the rest of what I was going to say. Isabella, I was going to finish by saying that once you get past the initial wretched persona of this little diva, she's one of the best friends you'll find, and is actually a sweetheart." He smiled at Jane sarcastically.

Jane rolled her eyes, then glanced at me. "Come on," she said, and turned and walked out. I glanced back at Felix, who winked and pushed me in the direction Jane had left in.

We didn't speak once all the way to my room, which, to my delight, was in one of the back two towers. As I followed her in, I gasped. On one wall was a glass door that led out to a balcony overlooking the grounds. The walls were stone, and a fireplace was set into the one to my right, with logs already crackling. The floors were rough-hewn wood, and a rug so plush I wanted to lay down on it was on the floor, its colors various shades of red, purple, and gold. There was an antique chest and matching vanity with chair in a wood that I wasn't sure of. The real kicker was the bed, however. It was a king sized antique iron canopy bed dressed in obviously expensive fabrics in deep red and gold, and I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It was regal. But why in the world did I need a bed?

Jane noticed my confusion, and finally spoke. "The bed is just for looks. It is a bedroom, after all. Oh, and for recreation, of course." She actually grinned at me. I ducked my head at the thought. At one time, the thought of what that bed could be used for would have been bliss. Now, it was just a sore reminder. Jane seemed to sense my depression, and began pointing things out to me. "Your closet is over there," she said, lifting her hand to point to a door to the right of the entrance. "I got a few things for you during your change, but I wasn't sure of your tastes. We will go shopping for some more things later this week." Shopping. Crap. "The bathroom is over there," and she pointed to the left. "You should find everything you need." She stopped talking and stared at me, as if waiting for a response. Then, the frustrated look crossed her face again.

I flinched. "You're trying to fry me, aren't you?"

She actually chuckled, and then the smile was quickly gone. "Aro must have a lot of confidence in you. He doesn't give the balcony rooms to just anyone. Don't disappoint, Isabella." She turned and stalked out.

_No pressure._

Even though my body didn't need the rest, I wanted nothing more than to go and get in that ridiculous, useless bed and curl into a tiny ball, alone with my heightened grief. I had held myself together in front of everyone, for the most part, and my strength was at its breaking point. I had thought that it couldn't get worse as a human; these vampire senses were proving that thought more and more wrong with every passing minute. I choked back a dry sob, shut my bedroom door, and headed to the bathroom.

The bathroom was beautiful, in varying shades of cream and gold. There was a separate shower, made of stone built into the room. I started for it, and then saw the huge claw foot bathtub. _Yes. A long soak is exactly what I need. _

I dug in the cabinets and found the expensive soaps, shampoos, conditioners, and bubble baths, along with luxurious towels and cloths. I grabbed everything I needed and started the water, turning the faucet to a temperature as hot as I could possibly stand it. I poured more lavender bubble bath in than was really necessary, and began to undress. I snarled at the clothes I removed and tossed them in the garbage near the door. _No way I'll ever get the blood stains out anyway._

I soaked in that tub for upwards of 45 minutes, running more hot water when needed. My fingers and toes never wrinkled, a fact which amazed me. I got out and wrapped the towel around me, feeling refreshed, but no better. I started to look for pajamas, and then I remembered that I wouldn't be sleeping. I opened my closet door instead, and sucked in my breath.

The closet was one that even Alice would approve of. It was nearly as big as my bedroom itself, and while not fully stocked, was holding the kind of expensive, classy clothing that my former best friend would have picked for me. It had shelves upon shelves allotted for shoes, built in drawers, and rods of various lengths and heights, stocked with plenty of cedar hangers.

I had no intention of leaving my room for a while, so I skipped past the expensive pants and skirts and went to the drawers. After pulling out several, I found a pair of charcoal gray yoga pants and a hot pink tank top. I grabbed them and walked out, laying them out on the colossal bed. I walked over to the chest, intending to quickly grab a pair of underwear and a bra, but stopped short when I opened the fabric-lined drawer. There were at least a hundred pairs of underwear. The next drawer contained as many bras, and I assumed they matched. Jane must have a thing for underwear. I checked the labels: La Perla, Armani, CK, and the occasional Victoria's Secret. Many of them were sexier than I had any need for. I grabbed the most basic cotton set I could find in black and threw them on, and hurried over to the bed to get dressed.

Suddenly, I couldn't hold it together anymore. I didn't care that every vampire in the place, with their incredible hearing, would soon know my grief. The dry sobs shook my body, and I crawled under the covers and pulled them over my head. I let his face fill my mind voluntarily for the first time since he'd left me. I let memories flood my brain, not only of my time with him, but the time with his family. Each of their faces, even Rosalie's, brought a fresh wave of hysteria.

I don't know how long I lay there alone that way. I wished I could lose consciousness, but settled for numbness. I heard someone knock at my door, and heard the air whoosh as whoever it was moved cautiously into the room. "Isabella?" I recognized Alec's voice.

Sighing, I pulled the covers off my head. Why did it have to be him who came to me, in all his god-like beauty? It was too much. My tearless sobs began again. He was confused.

"Do you want me to leave? I just need to tell you something and I can go." He looked torn.

"Yes, no, I don't know!" I knew I sounded like a mental patient, but I didn't care. "Alec, you're too much. You're too beautiful." He thought I was crazy. He had to. "Edward. Edward was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He was so beautiful that he didn't look real. No one has ever come close to that degree of beautiful, until you. You remind me of him every time I look at you." I tried to take deep breaths, tried to stop the sobs. Alec took my hand and pulled me to him.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella. I can't imagine what you've been through, what you are still going through."

I allowed him to hold me while I calmed myself. I had to admit, it felt good to have someone care about what I was feeling who could truly understand. Charlie cared, but he could never understand the depth of my loss, not knowing what Edward and his family truly were. For that matter, Jacob couldn't fully comprehend it, either. This was good therapy. Finally, I pulled away. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes. Demitri did his job well. The humans found your clothes as planned. There's no easy way to say this, Isabella, but I thought you should know. Your funeral will be tomorrow."

My funeral was tomorrow? Well. There was only one conclusion I could come to. "I have to go to Forks. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter Five**

"Isabella." Aro did not look happy. "You cannot go to your own funeral." He sounded like an overprotective father. Well, I guessed in a way, he was. But I wasn't taking no for an answer. Unfortunately, another of the Volturi leaders was against my case.

"Absolutely not, Isabella. You are not yet twenty-four hours old. Vampires who are twenty-four _years _old are sometimes not ready to be in the presence of humans! You will stay in Volterra." Caius' voice had a ring of finality.

I didn't spare him a glance. Frankly, the white haired vampire pissed me off. When we met, he had simply nodded a greeting, not even bothering to lift his hand to meet my already extended one. Marcus, on the other hand, was friendly, but not overly so, and treated me like I had been around for years. "Hey there, Isabella," he'd said, clapping me on the back like an old buddy instead of the new kid, and he'd turned around and went to his seat.

"I have no intention of going to my funeral," I said, aggravated now. I wasn't even a member of the guard yet, and already I was getting orders? I was in no mood. "I simply want to go to my house while I'm sure no one will be there. I would imagine it will be a long while before I'll ever see it again."

"Oh, hell, Aro, let her go." Marcus' voice was gruffer than any other vampire's I'd ever heard, thereby making it exceptionally distinctive. "She's obviously gifted in self-control. She won't expose us. Besides, you'll send Demetri and Alec with her." I thought Caius would swallow his tongue. He looked outraged.

"Demetri and Alec? You would leave us with our defenses down? Have you lost your mind, brother?" He snarled.

"No, _brother, _which is why I suggested _only _Demetri and Alec, and not the entire guard. We are well defended here without them."

Aro had watched the heated discussion with what looked like amused eyes. I was hopeful. There was no way that I would be able to go if Aro was unwilling, but I felt that having Marcus on my side was swaying the case. His eyes fell on me.

"Demitri and Alec will be with you at all times, Isabella. Do not go near the funeral."

"Thank you." I could not bring myself to call Aro "Master"; it seemed too demeaning. Instead, I refrained from calling him anything at all. "I'll go pack some things." I flew up to my room before he could change his mind.

I looked around quickly, but didn't see a suitcase, so instead I began laying things out on my bed, hoping to rectify that problem in a few minutes. There was a knock at the door.

"Ma'am?" A thin young girl was standing at my door. Her green eyes looked timid and nervous. Wait…green eyes? She's human? "I'm Avery. Master Aro sent me to give you this." She walked forward cautiously, and I took a deep breath. Ugh. Same as this morning. Disgusting.

Avery handed me a little black Visa credit card. It had my name on it. "What's this?"

"Master Aro had it expedited during your change. All the guard members have one." She made a quick little bow, and took her leave.

Still bewildered by the presence of the human in this pack of wolves, I turned back to my clothes. Three pairs of jeans, two t-shirts and three nicer tops, a pair of running shoes, and a pair of simple black pumps-Jimmy Choo? I turned to the underwear drawer with a groan. I pulled out the six simplest matching pairs again. I heard someone clear their throat at my door. I turned to see Jane, holding a wheeled suitcase and valise, both in a caramel brown leather. My sharp eyes made out the brand name—Hartmann.

"I thought you might need these." She eyed the underwear selections I had laid out on the bed. "You have more adventurous choices than the CK Cotton Collection, Isabella." She really did have a thing for underwear.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone with my underwear, Jane."

"You should be. You should be trying to impress yourself. Don't you know that a good set of matching underwear can make your entire confidence level soar?" She was looking at me like I was the biggest idiot she'd ever seen. Then, her eyes fell on the credit card I had yet to do anything with. "Wow, you already have a guard account. Just so you know, Aro is planning on beginning your training as soon as you get back." She stared.

"Quit trying to fry me, Jane." I scowled, and picked up the credit card, but then realized I had nowhere to put it. Jane sighed, and went to my closet. Hmmm. She _was _kind of catty, but it was nothing unbearable. It wasn't Rosalie quality, for example. She was being kind to me.

She came back from my closet with a plaid Burberry handbag and trench of the same brand. "Here. You'll need this in Forks, with all that wretched rain." She went to my bed and started throwing the plain undergarments back in the drawers. Before I could protest, she threw a set of hot pink and black lacy, satiny things at me. "Put these on," she commanded.

"What, now?" I said, self-consciously.

She huffed. "_Yes, _now. Look, we don't die, alright? We're spending the next ten million years together, so it's a pretty safe bet that we're going to see each other naked at some point. But if it bothers you right now, for the love of-just go change in the bathroom, but you come right back out here and let me see if they work for you."

There was no refusing that tone, so I took the scandalous things and went into my bathroom, closing the door. I realized I was handling them as if they were a poisonous snake, and laughed. Why shouldn't I feel sexy, just because my reason for wanting to was over it? Might as well add a little spice to my misery. I slipped the scraps of fabric on, looked in the mirror, and squealed. For the second time that day, I realized, _I look hot._

The bra was black lace with pink stitching, a half cup design that pushed my breasts together and up. The panties were low rise, cheeky style, and black lace with pink lace bordering the edges. I twirled in front of the mirror once more, then stepped out to see if Jane approved.

She smiled, and then said, "Well, Isabella. You almost make me wish I swung both ways, in that getup. Now, put your clothes on and I dare you to tell me you don't feel better wearing that instead of the boring ones. For future reference, those things are for lazy days." She pointed to the outfit she had put on the bed; apparently she had already packed my other things. I pulled on the dark jeans and went for the black three-quarter sleeve turtleneck—it was unbelievably soft. I checked the tag— cashmere. She handed me a pair of black leather flats, then appraised me. "Nice." She handed me the trench and the handbag. "Felix?" He appeared out of nowhere. "Will you send Justin up to get Isabella's bags?"

Felix took in my fresh appearance, gave me a thumbs up and a wink, and took off. Jane rolled her eyes, but I saw the hint of a grin. Three minutes later, a young man appeared at my door and knocked respectfully. "Miss Jane? I'm here for Miss Isabella's bags." I noticed, shocked again, that his eyes were blue. Another human? What in the Transylvania hell was going on here?

Jane noticed my confusion. She sent Justin away with my bags and answered my unspoken question. "Caius sent Avery here to give you the credit card. He was convinced that if you were completely alone with the human, you wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Now he has to be satisfied that you _are _gifted in self-control."

"Okay," I said, still confused. "But, _humans _live here? With _us_?"

"Well, we have to have _servants_, Isabella," she said, as if I should have already known. She saw the confusion still in my eyes, and rolled her own before continuing. "Look. We create some vampires to be servants, but we have to have humans to do that, obviously. When a vampire has been a servant here for a while, sometimes he wants to leave and go his own way. Sometimes, it is discovered that he has a talent, and he may be invited to join the guard, such as happened with Sebastian. When we need new servants, we bring in new humans. Sometimes they make it to immortality, sometimes they don't." She smirked, unapologetically. "Either way, they serve a purpose." She pushed me toward the door. "Your purse has everything you need, and your bags and the boys are waiting. I've already purchased your plane tickets, and it's dark outside. Go. Justin?"

I followed Justin through the huge estate to the waiting car. More than once, he looked over his shoulder nervously at me. I chuckled. "I'm not going to eat you, kid." Nervous laughter from Justin. We stepped outside to a lean, jet black car waiting on me.

Justin sucked in an awed breath. "Jaguar XJL. What I wouldn't give to drive it once." _Men and their cars._

Alec emerged from the front seat and held the door for me. "I can sit in the back," I began, but he just shook his head and ushered me into the seat.

"Hello, Isabella," the dark haired vampire in the driver's seat smiled. He was dressed in black from head to toe, but what caught my attention was the silver chain dangling from his neck. Attached was a rather large silver cross pendant. He saw my curiosity and ran a finger over the cross. "I'm Demetri," he said, and dropped his hand to shake mine before pulling the car out of its idle. He touched the cross again. "I don't really know how old it is. It was my father's, and he always wore it. He died over three hundred years ago, and it had been passed down through the generations to him."

"It's beautiful." It was such an oxymoron, a vampire and a cross. Yet another reminder of the Cullens. I couldn't keep my mind from wandering back to the big white house, and Carlisle's antique wooden cross hanging on the wall. Dammit, it just kept getting better and better. I sucked in a breath, refusing to let the sadness overcome me in front of a near stranger, _yet again._

"Thank you." Demetri was quick enough to see my depression before I pushed it away, but was gracious enough to say nothing. It was probably pretty safe to say that every vampire in the house knew what the hell was wrong with me by now, anyway. "So, I hear you went hunting this morning?" There was a smile in his voice, and it was infectious. I laughed, and he and Alec joined in.

"Humans smell horrible."

"Well, that's a superpower if I've ever heard of one. And I hear that's not your only one."

"That's what I hear, too."

"We'll start your training as soon as we get back. I'm sure you've been told. I'll be helping you with tracking. That's _my _superpower." He grinned.

"What am I getting trained in?" No one had bothered to explain that.

Alec chimed in. "Well, besides Demetri and tracking, Felix will be training you in combat fighting. He's our strongest fighter. Aro will be teaching you the ways of the Volturi world, so to speak. Basically, the equivalent of finishing school, to make you as snotty as him." He chuckled good naturedly. "Jane and I will be helping you to develop your own talent. And I suppose you'll be teaching some of _us_ how to hunt. Felix said that was more fun than he had had in years."

"Wait. You're giving up humans?"

"Ha! He didn't say it was appetizing. He just said it was fun."

And so went our conversation until we boarded the plane, first class, no less. When we were settled, Demitri by the isle and Alec by the window, the conversation took a more serious tone.

"Isabella?" Demetri was hesitant. "Why do you want to go back so soon? It seems to me that's just a heartache waiting to happen."

"I just want to be there, for at least a few minutes, one more time. I need closure, you know? And…." Truthfully, this next part I hadn't even been willing to admit to myself until now. "I need to smell _him._I haven't smelled him in so long, and I don't want to forget. He had the most amazing smell. I just need to see if these new senses will let me have that one more time." I choked on my last words.

Alec took my hand in his and patted it; Demetri looked at me with a mixture of sadness and concern. "Isabella, if you haven't seen him in eight months, his scent is sure to be gone by now."

I know. I know. "I was afraid of that. But I need to try, Demetri. I don't even have pictures; he took them. My human memories are so dim; don't want to lose all I have left of him." He seemed to accept that and let it go. Since we were feeling serious all of a sudden, I changed the subject and asked a question that had been nagging me since I woke up that morning. "How do you afford all this?" I said, taking an exaggerated look around the luxurious first class area. "I mean, the huge house, the clothes, the car?"

Alec answered. " You mean _cars." _He laughed. "It's actually kind of ironic, how we make our money. We own around 6500 assisted living facilities worldwide." He laughed again, and Demetri joined him. "We kill humans for food, and yet we assist them in their lives for money." He sobered. "It's actually a huge business. The human population is getting older every day, and there's a ton of those old farts."

I chuckled at his terminology. "So, some of the Volturi take care of the older humans?"

"No way." Demetri shook his head. "We employ other humans, of course. Heidi stays real busy jetting around the world, keeping everything in line. She reports back to Ophelia, who is in charge of the operations here. Most of us have been to school many times over, Isabella," he explained. "Heidi has a team that travels with her or that she delegates to. Many of them speak the languages she needs to get the job done. We have accountants, consultants, anything else you can think of, all working under Ophelia."

So, I could contribute? "I can go to school? Do you need a decorator?" _Did I just say that?_

"Whoa, Isabella, whoa," Demetri held his hands up. "Everyone goes through training before school. It may be a while, depending on how quickly you pick up on things. But, an interior designer isn't a bad idea. We don't have one of those, and Heidi has been hiring humans as needed."

Well, that gave me something to look forward to. I settled back in my seat to enjoy the rest of the 14-hour flight. My brain was working overtime; so much had happened in the few hours since I had opened my new eyes for the first time. I hadn't even taken time to be amazed that I had a superpower, as Demitri called it. I could skip the newborn stage and go about my miserable life like a centuries old vamp. The remainder of the flight was spent with me in my pensive state, and we finally landed in Washington.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 6**

The flight to Washington was over quickly, lost in thought as I was. We got our luggage and rented a black Escalade, and immediately sped toward Forks. I was profoundly grateful for the overcast day. There would be no need to hide out from the humans.

I found myself becoming nervous as we drew nearer to Forks. What if Demetri was right? What if it had been too long, and I couldn't smell his perfect scent? And I hadn't even thought yet about the consequences of going in my house, where all the sadness my Dad must be feeling was centered. I was suddenly beginning to regret this asinine decision.

Then a thought came into my head. If I couldn't smell him at my house, surely I could smell him at _his. _They were long gone, anyway. It wouldn't hurt a thing to stop by the big white house before the trip back to Volterra. I had no doubt that Demetri could pick a lock. At this point, I wouldn't be above smashing in a window to just get one whiff of him. I was so close now that I was almost fidgety.

Demetri was driving like a wild man; we arrived in Forks an hour and a half after leaving the airport. "Bella, your funeral is at 1:00. The family is at visitation now, I'm sure. I'll go scout out your house, but I really feel like it will be safe to go in now." I looked at my watch; Demetri was right. It was 11:00, and everyone should be at the funeral home right now. He pulled the big SUV into a wooded area, making sure it was hidden from the road, and then he disappeared. Less than five minutes passed, and he was back.

"Charlie is gone. The house is deserted. You've got plenty of time to spend. Do you want us to stay, or go with you?"

I thought about it for about three seconds. There was a high likelihood that I was going to lose it once I got in the house. Did I want them to be around to witness that? I decided I didn't care. If Charlie were to come home unexpectedly, well, I still wasn't sure enough of my self control to risk that, no matter how bad humans smelled. "Come with me."

We ran to my house at lightening speed. It came into view, and I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. This was home, and I would never spend another night in it. I would never cook my father another meal or write another paper, never read Wuthering Heights while sitting in my bed again. We stopped at the door, Demetri and Alec hanging back respectfully to give me a moment. "Can you guys wait for me?" They nodded, and turned to run toward the trees behind the house.

The key was above the door, as always. I unlocked it and walked in. The table was filled with dishes that friends had brought; casseroles, rolls, hams, and tons of other food. Well, at least Charlie would eat well for a few days. I wrinkled my nose against the smell. What would have smelled delicious three days ago was much less than appetizing now. I walked toward the stairs, stopping for a moment at my dad's chair in the living room. On a stray thought, I breathed the scent of him deeply. Familiar, wonderful, yet unappealing at the same time. I was wrong to be concerned about my self control. This was my father, and I could never physically hurt him. I turned and began the walk to my bedroom.

Opening the door, nothing had changed from the few days before. My bed was neatly made, not a thing out of place on the floor. I closed my eyes, hoping against hope that I could do the impossible, and took a breath.

His scent hit me like a freight train, and my knees buckled. I caught myself with my hands and knelt there for a moment before slipping all the way to the floor. It was almost as if he was in the room with me. How could that be? It had been eight months. I tried to process the fact that my senses were so keen while I was reeling in the shock of his smell. My breathing hitched, and I choked back a sob. I started to take another breath, just to smell him again, and the cry escaped me anyway.

Alec and Demitri were in the room in half a second. Alec bent to help me up, but I waved him away. I just wanted to lay here in my misery and breathe his scent. My mental description of his smell had always been simply "sweet", but that was my human senses. These new senses took in so much more. Melting chocolate and fresh strawberries, clean towels and new leather car seats, all rolled into one delicious fragrance. That's what it was; essentially him. All the best scents I could think of.

I didn't allow my sobbing to continue for more than an instant. I lay pressed against the floor for a few minutes longer, breathing, then stood. This, this scent, was all I had left, and all I would ever have. How could I leave? How could I stay, when my head was swirling with the misery of it?

Wait. Why couldn't I smell him in the rest of the house? And there was something else…it wasn't just Edward that I could smell. There were three other distinct scents in my room, all unmistakably vampire. One of them was obviously Alice, the other Felix, but who could the other be? None of the other Cullens had set foot in my bedroom.

I was pulled out of my thought when my eyes noticed a slight difference in one board on the floor. Human eyes would never have seen it, but the particular board was not completely level with the others. I stepped over to investigate. It was almost as if someone had pulled it up and put it back down again. I reached down to touch it, and pulled slightly. As unused to my new strength as I was, the board came right up in my hands and swung around, nearly hitting Demetri in his surprised face.

"I'm sorry Deme…." I stopped short as I glanced down at the mess I'd made. There, underneath the floorboard, was a CD in a clear jewel case and two pieces of paper. Trembling, I sat down. Reaching in, I turned the papers over. Pictures—one torn, one whole. _Oh, _I thought, my head beginning to spin. His beautiful face stared up at me from the stolen photographs. I closed my eyes and put an unnecessary hand down to steady myself. "Alec?"

"Isabella? What's wrong?" He put a hand on my shoulder, looking down. He gasped when he realized what I held in my hand.

"Alec, will you put that CD in the player, please?" I was impressed with my calm. Alec nodded and reached down to get the jewel case. I heard the whir of the CD, and the familiar music began. "My lullaby…." I whispered. Alec and Demitri were silent as I sat, eyes locked on his picture, entranced with the music of my song. When it was over, I replaced the floorboard, and, without getting up, turned around. Reaching under my bed, I found what I was looking for: My scrapbook.

Flipping to the third page, I pulled out the torn picture that now captured only me in human form. I put the two halves together and sighed. "You should be with me now," I said softly to the ripped picture. Pictures in hand, I jumped up, and in the same movement, grabbed the CD and put it swiftly in the jewel case. "Now," I said decisively, "there's one more place I need to go before we go back to Volterra."

"I'm not so sure about this." Demetri eyed me warily as we slowed to a stop from our run to the big white house. It looked the same as it did a few weeks ago when I visited, on a mission to find a connection of some sort with Edward.

"Demetri. Please. It's one of the few things I have left of him. It's like he vanished into thin air."

"He didn't vanish, I saw the jerk not three mon…." he stopped short when he saw the anguished look on my face. "Man, I'm sorry, Isabella. I wasn't thinking. You're a good kid. I just hate to see you so torn up over this guy."

I nodded, and the three of us started toward the house. Ascending the steps, we allowed our senses to range out, checking for potential dangers or interruptions. Sufficiently satisfied that all was clear, Demetri dropped to one knee in front of the door. "I should be able to pick this pretty easily." To all of our surprise, the doorknob turned easily under his hand, and the door swung open slowly.

"Well, if that wasn't ominous," Alec said dryly. Well, it _was _kind of creepy. A house that had been unoccupied for eight months was left unlocked? The thought sickened me a bit. I had been so close to him weeks ago; I could have waltzed right in the house, right up to his room, and spent as much time as I wanted. Part of me realized, however, that probably wouldn't have been the best move for my delicate sanity at that point.

"Isabella?" I realized Alec was standing to the side, waiting for me to enter. But what would I find in there? Would everything be exactly the same? Or did they pack up everything when they left? The same questions swirled in my mind as the last time I was here, and I found I still had no good answer. On the one hand, if they had left without packing, it meant that he, that they, wanted to get away from me so quickly that leaving everything had seemed an acceptable sacrifice. On the other hand, if they had packed, that meant they had been here long enough for me to get up off my ass in those woods and come here to reason with him. _Crap__._

I closed my eyes, and stepped through the door. Again, I let my senses explore, wanting to take in as much as possible before the inevitable assault on my eyes and nose. The air tasted sweet and remarkably fresh, to have been shut in for eight months. I sank to the floor and ran my hands across the wood planks, which I remembered were pale, almost white. The wood was smooth, and I could feel the subtle indentations of feet and body parts from when roughhousing with Emmett got a little too rough. I listened, expecting to hear silence, but instead, I heard a constant humming, too faint for human ears. What was that?

Demetri answered my unspoken question. "Do you hear that? The electricity is on. Why would they leave it hooked up?" That was a very interesting question, but not one I cared to answer right now. It was time to do what I came for. With my eyes still closed, I took a long, deep breath.

The onslaught was bittersweet. His fragrance filled my nose and made my head spin. His image danced on the backs of my eyelids; it was almost like he was standing beside me. I desperately wished I could bottle the scent of him and take it back to Volterra with me. _No crying this time, _I told myself. I'd cried enough recently to last an eternity. My eyes pricked, and I bit my bottom lip hard, forcing my emotions in check. Dammit, but that really hurt. Mental note to self: Vampire teeth are _really _sharp. One more breath of him, and I opened my eyes.

I felt a pain in my dead heart. The room was exactly as it was the last time I saw it. The white couch, just a prop in the human charade, still sat in front of the big screen television. The white mosaic topped bistro table with the chess set still sat in place, the enormous cream wool rug still on the floor. I turned my head, and there it sat—Edward's white piano. Slowly I rose from my crouch and walked to it, running my hands across its smooth surface. I lifted the hinged door over the keys, and sat on the bench in front of it.

"This is where he composed my lullaby," I said, more to myself than to Alec and Demetri. At that moment, I wished more than ever I hadn't quit taking the piano lessons Renee had subjected me to as a little girl. If I could play this beautiful instrument, I was sure I'd feel closer to him. I sighed and got up from the piano. "I'll just be a few minutes, guys. I just need to see a few things." They both nodded as I went to the stairs.

I passed Alice and Jasper's room, and couldn't resist going in. I missed the little vampire so much. In the short time that we had known each other, I had come to feel very close to her. I walked to the bed to touch the lush duvet, and I realized with a jolt that I recognized more than Alice's scent in the room. The other scent, which could only have been Jasper's, as strong as it was, was the same unidentified one that was in my bedroom earlier. When had Jasper been in my room? Shaking my head, I turned and went toward my destination: the third floor, and his room.

It, like the rest of the house, was just as I remembered it. I walked to his shelves full of music and perused momentarily before going to his CD player. I powered it on and pushed play, curious to see what he was listening to before leaving. The beautiful notes of Claire de Lune, the song that proved we had something in common, poured through the speakers. I smiled sadly. In what world did we ever really have anything in common? Even now, when I was like him, I couldn't feel like I deserved him.

I stood there, perfectly motionless through the whole song, allowing myself to feel every ounce of sorrow at my indescribable loss. The song ended, and I stood there five minutes more, allowing myself to enjoy the feeling of being in his room. This was as close as I would ever be to him again. I was turning to leave, my intentions to take a walk through the remainder of the house, when the strangest feeling came over me. It was indescribable; not a premonition, because I didn't see any future, but a strong, forceful feeling: we needed to get out of this house, and right away. There was no time to waste, and I flew down the stairs to Demetri and Alec.

"Let's go!" I said, frantically.

"Isabella? What's wrong?" Alec's face was instantly concerned, Demetri was on alert.

"There's no time! We've got to get back to the car. Let's go!" The three of us took off at a run. They were fast, but I was quite a bit faster. I concentrated on nothing but not hitting trees; it would be a while before I was as sure of my abilities as my new friends were. Arriving at the Escalade, I waited the seven seconds it took Alec and Demetri to reach me.

"Isabella! What in the world!" Alec was still shocked from my frantic outburst.

"I don't know. It was so strange. One moment I was standing there, the next all I could think about was how we needed to be out of the house, and five minutes ago."

"You have a sixth sense." Demetri looked thoughtful, and impressed. "And, Law, you're fast. Who knew we were going to have a super talent when we got you?" He said, sourly, then smiled. "Super self control, a shield, faster than a freaking bullet, and a sixth sense too? Unfair."

I was too confused to chuckle, although Alec did. "A sixth sense?"

"Ummm, yeah. Didn't you hear the car drive down the Cullen driveway as soon as we were in the woods running? We got out of sight just in time."

What in the world? Well, that would explain why the electricity was running. They had obviously rented the house out. But why didn't I smell humans? As I was contemplating, the feeling came over me again. "We have to get in the car. Back to the airport. Right now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 7-Short Chapter**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was going to the funeral for the one person I'd ever had any kind of soul-deep connection with, and it was as good as my own fault. And for what? Because I was afraid of what a bunch of vampires would do to her? She had wanted me to change her! I could have been with her for all eternity, and now, because of my stubborn stupidity, I had to watch my Bella's funeral. I was still beating myself up when Jasper's voice broke through my torment.

"Ed…it's time to go." He put a hand on my shoulder, and I felt the wave of calm he sent me. I appreciated the gesture; after all, he was grieving, too. It couldn't be easy for him to take care of my grief as well as his own. I nodded, pulling my arms through the sleeves of my black jacket. Alice and Rose had made a quick trip to Nordstrom in Seattle to get suits; it had been a really long time since we'd needed any.

We had agreed to go to the funeral only, knowing the ceremony at the cemetery would be too apt to expose us. We were going to slip in the back of the chapel after the funeral began and leave just before the humans got up to leave. It would be a miracle if we could get in and out without being noticed; seven vampires tend to stick out in a crowd. I had decided to go back to her room one more time while Charlie was at the cemetery. "I'm ready." I was far, far from ready.

"By the time we get there, the first song will be over and everyone will be seated. No one will notice us come in." Alice was sure. She was paler than usual, overcome as she was with sadness. Her voice broke with a sob, but she quickly pulled herself back together. They were all trying so hard for me. I walked toward the door, and Rosalie took my hand as we walked out toward the silver SUV.

"Edward," she almost whispered. "I know that I was very unpleasant to, and about, Bella. I want you to know, that in spite of that, I loved her, because _you _love her. And I would give my humanity all over again to bring her back for you."

"Rose," it was all I could say. Those were the most touching words I had ever heard from Rosalie, and I felt the truth in them. I squeezed her hand in appreciation.

Jasper got us to the funeral home in record time. The parking lot was full, and we parked as close to the exit as possible. The seven of us walked slowly toward the building, and with every step I thought I might actually pass out. As we walked in the door, an attendant I did not recognize stared openly at us. The pen she offered in her outstretched hand fell to the guest book in front of her. Her thoughts were incoherent; all I got was an "_Oh my goodness…"_. I made it top priority to not hear anyone's thoughts at that moment. I didn't need everyone else's grief adding to my own. Carlisle simply nodded at her as we slipped in the back of the chapel. Just as Alice said, a song was just finishing and we were able to take seats unnoticed in the very back.

Esme sat on one side of me, Rosalie on the other. Rosalie took my hand again, and Esme put an arm around my shoulders. The pall bearers brought out a large picture, presumably her senior portrait, and I thought I would come undone. I glanced up and noticed Charlie and Renee, sitting together in the front, sobbing inconsolably. I fought the urge to go and sit with them, the family that I should have been a part of.

I managed to keep it together through the eulogy and the closing music. It wasn't until the song was almost over that I noticed Alice's thoughts. "_Edward. _Edward." I looked at her. "_I've been trying to get your attention for three minutes. We have to go."_ I nodded, squeezed Rosalie's hand, and stood. My family followed, and we quietly snuck back out the door. I was relieved to see the guest book attendant was no longer sitting outside the door.

I made it all the way back to the SUV and into my seat before I broke down. I bent at the waist, sobbing, choking on each breath. My family around me cried softly, all of us reeling at the loss. I was well aware that we couldn't sit here for long. The people would be leaving the funeral for the graveside soon enough. "I need to go to her house. I won't be long." Carlisle gave me a wary side glance, but sighed and nodded his head. "I just need to breathe her in one last time, Carlisle." He gave me saddened, but understanding look.

We were silent, aside from quiet tears on the ride to the Swan house. My breathing sped when it came into view. "I'll just be a minute or two," I said as I climbed out of the vehicle. Scaling the wall for what I guessed would be the last time, I raised the window and jumped in, not breathing her in yet. I wanted to save her beautiful scent for last. I walked to her bed and ran my hands across the fabric on the bed before I lay down on it, remembering how it felt to hold her in my arms every night as I watched her sleep. When I had the image firmly in my mind, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My eyes popped wide open in shock.

Bella's scent was there, of course, but there were three others as well, and they were distinctly vampire. One was almost familiar, but I couldn't place it; the other two were completely foreign. "_Carlisle!" _I yelled, and within half a second the whole group was in the room with me.

"Edward! What the he…" Emmett didn't get to finish his sentence; his first breath answered the question. I watched his eyes go black with fury and his fists clench. The others immediately understood, as well.

"They've been here today. Not too long ago. The scent can't be an hour old." Emmett was bouncing; he was ready to go on the chase.

Alice was seeing something; I saw it a moment before she said it and I was already vaulting out the window. "They're at the house." We were all in the vehicle in half a second, Jasper driving like a wild man. We were three minutes out when Alice had another vision. "They're going to run; we won't make it in time. We can track them but we won't catch them."

"Well, we're damn well going to try," Jasper growled through his teeth.

"They're going to run to a vehicle. It won't do any good to go to it right now; one of them has premonitions and will see danger. If we track them from the house, we can get a glimpse of them before they get away. It may help."

We pulled into the drive and jumped out, not bothering to go into the house. Alice was right; they had definitely been here. I caught their scent immediately, as did the others, and took off through the woods after them. They were far enough ahead that I couldn't hear them running, but I still harbored hope of running them down. There weren't many faster than I was.

I increased my speed even more as I heard the last two words of a conversation. A rich, smooth female voice said, "Right now." Three car doors slammed and an engine roared to life; I skidded through the trees with Jasper right behind me in time to see the profiles of a rather large vampire with dark hair, a dark-haired female in the passenger seat beside him, and a light-haired male in the backseat. They never looked around, and I didn't see their faces.

I crouched down, about to take off on the chase after the vehicle, when Carlisle put a firm hand on my elbow. "Nothing good can come of you chasing the vehicle, son," he said, as calmly as he could muster. "Alice said we wouldn't catch them, and she's most likely right. Let's go back to the house and see if we can figure out why they were there."

I looked away from him toward the direction the vehicle had sped away, then back to his eyes, and saw the logic there. When they came to a stop at a red light, or a stop sign, or at their destination, what was I going to do? Stop with them and confront them? What if a human was nearby and I just appeared out of my invisible run from nowhere? I would have to be satisfied with what I had. I nodded, and we ran back to the big white house.

Emmett beat me to the front porch, and growled, "They were in the house." I pushed past him and walked in. There were the three scents again, and the one that was almost familiar; like a dream in the back of my mind that I just couldn't place. The others sensed it too; I heard it echoed in all their minds. Shaking the thought away, I followed where the scents led.

"Two of them never went any further than right here," Rosalie murmured, more to herself than to anyone else. "The other walked around some. She has a very girly scent."

I knelt to the floor in front of the door. The familiar scent _was _a feminine one. It was very sweet, very floral, even by vampire standards. Where I knelt, the floor was a slightly different temperature—a bit cooler than elsewhere. "She sat or lay down here for a few minutes." I turned my head to the left and gasped. "My piano." The cover was open. Where else had she been?

"_Why was she in here?" _Alice's thoughts filtered to me. I sprinted up the stairs to find Alice and Jasper in their bedroom, surrounded by the scent of the female. "She touched our bed, Edward," Alice said, bewildered.

I was as shocked as she was, but I didn't have time to stop there, because her trail hadn't ended with Alice and Jasper's room. I took the stairs up to my room two at a time, and arrived in my room to the smell of her even stronger. She had spent the longest amount of time in my room. A quick glance showed nothing out of place, but then my eyes rested on my music player. I walked slowly over, and realized that she had listened to the music in the player—a single I'd burned of Claire de Lune. I didn't know what to make of it. I turned to find my family behind me. "I don't understand."

Then I caught Alice's vision. "I don't know how that's possible, Alice." She was smiling.

"What? What did you see, Alice?" Esme questioned.

"I don't know who they were or what they were doing here, but somehow, one or all of those vampires are going to change your life. For the better, Edward."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

Alec had immediately phoned the airport when we got in the Escalade, and now we were comfortably seated in first class again and on our way back to Volterra. I sat between the two of them, like before, only now with a picture in my hands. My eyes were glued to Edward's face. Alec's voice broke the silence.

"Isabella?" He said, tentatively. "Did you know any other vampires in Forks?"

"No. The only others left after the Cullens killed James. Long story. Why do you ask?"

"Isabella." It was Demetri who spoke this time. "Didn't you realize that the people who pulled into the Cullens' drive were vampires? They chased us back to the Escalade. That's why you had the second premonition and we had to leave. They almost caught up to us."

Wait. _What? _"No. No, I don't know who it could have been," I said, voice trembling. I was physically shaking. Alec looped his arm through mine and took my hand, putting his other hand over mine in a soothing gesture. "How do you know?"

"Didn't you hear them chase us to the vehicle on foot? No one but vampires could have been that fast." Alec spoke softly, as if he was being very careful with me. It had the right effect; I was staying calm.

"I didn't notice anyone running after us."

"Your newborn senses are running wild. It's so much new sensory information that you aren't used to that you miss some things. You'll be able to take everything in, in time." Demetri said, matter-of-factly.

So, the Cullens had rented their house out to other vampires? That seemed totally out of character. Maybe it was the Denalis? I calmed down. It would make sense; after all, they were vegetarians, too. It would make sense that they would chase us after we'd been in the house. "It could have been another coven the Cullens were friends with. I've heard Carlisle and the others speak of them some." The guys nodded; it seemed to make sense to them, too.

I settled back in my seat for the rest of the plane ride. Alec still had my hand. I didn't know how I felt about that. It felt good to have someone comfort me, regardless of how it was done, so I let it go. It was still painful to look at him, beautiful reminder that he was. Edward had always been a brooding vampire; it looked like I was about to take his title. I had had eight human months to cry; I resolved then to harbor my misery more quietly and less obviously in this life. Apparently, when we got back to Volterra, Aro had big plans for me, and I needed to resign myself to living this new life and be satisfied with the memories I had of the former one. I would busy myself with training, forging new friendships, and hopefully, schooling. I desperately needed to contribute to the funds that I had already begun spending.

When we landed a few hours later, I found myself mentally exhausted. My brain had been running nonstop since I found the pictures and the CD. Demetri had said his goodbyes and taken his own bag from Justin when we arrived back on the Volturi grounds, but Alec was still at my side as we reached my floor. "Alec, I think I'm going to go to my room and just try to calm my brain for a little while. Thanks for going with me." Looking at his beautiful face was too much right now; I needed to be alone with my music and my pictures. Alec nodded, a look of concern on his face, and sent Justin on his way with my bag.

"If you need anything, my bedroom is right above yours. I'll be in there for a bit." Taking his bag, he ascended the flight of stairs and was out of sight. I sighed, touched at his kindness to me, and turned to my own bedroom.

I couldn't sleep, it was true, but the huge bed looked wonderful right now. I walked to the music player and popped in the disc, putting the lullaby on repeat, and walked back to the bed. I found myself wishing that someone had put some new logs in my fireplace, when I noticed the little knob to the side—it was gas logs. Wonderful. I turned the fireplace on and jumped in the big bed with my pictures, pulling the covers down and cozying up underneath them. I listened to that song play over and over, while I stared at his face. Why did he leave them for me? Was it because he didn't want _any _reminder of me? He could have just thrown them away, if that was the case. It didn't make any sense.

I found myself lying there missing not only him, but the rest of his family, so much that the hole in my chest throbbed. I pulled the covers over my head, amazed that I could still see the pictures in the dark. I ran over each of their faces in my mind, and when I got to Emmett, I found myself so grateful for Felix that I could have gone and hugged the big vampire right then. His personality was so like Emmett's. I couldn't decide if Jane was more like Rosalie, or Alice. Bitchy as she was, I resolved right then to love her. As if on cue, I heard an exasperated sigh.

"You've been laying in here for three hours, and that damned song has played a total of three hundred and ninety-seven times." Jane's voice was thoroughly annoyed.

"It's not played three hundred ninety-seven times," I mumbled, grumpily.

"Close enough. Are you going to mope around for eternity or are you going to get up and get started?" I heard her as she walked over to the music player. She stopped the song and immediately turned to the bed and ripped the covers off my head. "You look like hell."

"Thanks, Jane." Sarcasm. "What am I supposed to get started at?"

"Well, for one thing, it's morning, it's rainy, and you and I are going shopping to fill out the rest of your wardrobe. Then, you're coming back and working with Felix on combat skills, and we'll go from there. What kind of Beethoven bullshit did you have playing, anyway?"

Little Jane cursed worse than any sailor I'd ever heard of, to look so tiny and princess-like. It was actually kind of amusing. "Edward wrote that for me." It was all I needed to say. I was sure the whole house full of vampires knew the significance of the Cullens to me, and her look confirmed it.

"I'm guessing you picked it up on your trip?" Her voice was a little softer now, a little less aggravated. "Look, Isabella." She sat down beside me, and smoothed the mess of hair on my head. "I've never been through the hurt that you have. There's nothing I can say to make it better, and I can't even understand it. I'm not the most compassionate person in the world, so let me just say it like this: You are going to have to get up and get on with your life here. I know it can't be easy for you, but Alec, Felix, Demitri and I will be here to give you a swift kick in the rear when you need it. Like now." She pulled me up. "Now, go change out of that outfit you've been wearing for like, two days, God help you, and we're going." Crap, it was Alice all over again.

I did look like hell. My hair was limp and frizzed, and my two day clothes were rumpled. I took them off and threw them in the hamper. "Do those humans do laundry?" I asked.

"Who else?" I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "I've got your clothes ready."

I could see this was probably going to be the norm, so I went ahead and walked out to the bedroom in my pink and black underwear. As I suspected, she had a new set laid out for me; it was lavender lace hipster panties and a push-up bra. Without a thought of modesty, I took one set off and put the other on.

"Well, you got over _that_ stupidity pretty quickly."

"I didn't think you were going to give me much choice." I pulled on the dark jeans and brown cashmere shirt lying on the bed; she handed me a cream crushed velvet blazer with a brown skinny belt and a pair of tortoise-shell sunglasses. I stepped into the brown leather flats at my feet. "I'm guessing we don't take the glasses off?"

"Well, they're a lot less trouble than contacts. I hate the things. Plus, people think you're important when you don't ever take the glasses off." She grinned. "They tend to get out of your way quicker. Not that we'll have a problem getting people out of our way; they tend to sense that they shouldn't be around us." Yeah, don't remind me. I was always the dummy that flocked to vampires. "There's your jewelry." She pointed to my nightstand. As I was putting on the silver pearl drop earrings and Cartier watch, Jane pulled my hair back into a quick wrapped ponytail and spun me around and swept my bangs to the side. "Let's go."

We walked down the stairs and to the massive garage, weaving through the various vehicles to Jane's car. When we got there, even I, who could care less about cars, had to be impressed. Jane noticed my interest, and patted the white hood proudly. "It's a Bentley. Just got it last week. This baby'll fly." I rolled my eyes. _Vampires and their need for speed. _She spoke again. "We'll stop by the dealership and pick up one for you on the way home. Unless you'd rather have an Audi, or maybe a Volvo—"

"No! No Volvos!" I said it a bit too forcefully, and she looked at me like I was a crazy person. "One of these is fine," I said, opening the passenger door and stepping inside. "But I'd rather have red." I grinned at her, hoping to move past my outburst. I didn't really want to spend any money for myself on a car, but I knew better already than to argue with little Jane.

My interest in the car seemed to appease her. "Red," she said, smiling at the thought, then hit the gas, and the sleek little car shot backward and out of the garage like a bolt of lightening. "Red it will be, then. Let's go do some retail therapy!"

It was early evening when we got back, and if I could have been physically exhausted, I would have been. Jane was a retail Nazi. She moved me in and out of stores like a herder; we must have gone to more than a hundred. My little black credit card had been put through the ringer today. I had enough bags of new clothes, shoes, and jewelry to keep Justin busy making trips to my bedroom for a while.

I had driven myself back to the estate in my new red Bentley, with lovely black leather seats. I could not believe I was excited about a car. I also now understood the obsession with speed: pushing the accelerator to the floor and _whooshing _past everything was invigorating. Watching Jane at the dealership had been fun. We'd driven around the lot until I spotted the car. We'd gotten out, and immediately a well dressed salesman had approached us.

"Hello, there, ladies," he'd said, smiling and extending his hand to Jane, who was closest. She had simply stared at him, unsmiling. He pulled his hand back and ran it nervously through his thick hair. "What are we looking for today?"

"My friend wants this car." She patted the hood impatiently.

"Well, now, let's go look at the books and see what kind of deal we can do. It just came in yesterday, and there aren't rebates on this model, but I can throw in an awesome packa—"

"I couldn't give a _damn_about the price," Jane hissed, enunciating the curse. The salesman's eyes rounded, and Jane leaned around him, recognizing someone. "Russell."

"Miss Carrington, I'm so sorry I didn't notice you drive up. How can I help you today?" Russell sent the other bewildered man on his way. "The red one?"

"Yes, Russell, my friend Isabella will take this one. Will you draw up the papers as usual, and put the expense on the Volturi account?" She was efficient, and Russell seemed to be used to dealing with her. He hadn't attempted to shake her hand or wheel and deal her, like the other unfortunate man.

"That won't be a problem, Miss Carrington." He _pulled_ a pen from his inside pocket and began scribbling on a small notepad. "What is the name on the paperwork?"

"Isabella Sw—" Jane started, and I interrupted her.

"Isabella Masen," I corrected, and I saw Jane raise her eyebrow at me.

"Alright, Miss Masen. I'll be right back with your keys and title." Russell disappeared, and I shook my head at Jane's questioning look.

"Carrington really is my true surname," she grouched.

"I'll explain later."

I was pulled back to the present when Jane reminded me of that promise. "So, what's with the new last name, _Miss Masen?"_

I paused for a half second to think it over. I had decided to use the name not long after I stopped burning. I didn't want to go into the fact that Masen was Edward's true surname. I didn't want to tell her that it helped me to feel like he wasn't lost to me forever to take his name. So, I settled for telling her only part of the truth. "I'm a completely new person, or being, or whatever. Bella Swan doesn't exist anymore, in a sense. Isabella Masen is starting her life now." Jane seemed satisfied with that. "I'm going to my room. I need to put away all this _stuff _you thought I need." As I raced up the stairs, I heard her mutter, "You do need it."

I walked into my room and strolled right past all the bags Justin had placed neatly in the floor. For the second time that day, I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes. I hoped desperately that Felix wouldn't come looking for me for a while. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts of Edward for a few minutes. Now I was beautiful and strong. When would I see him again? I imagined the impression I would make and what I would say to him in that moment, and pictured the surprise on his angel face. In my mind's eye, I allowed my gaze to move from his face to his muscled chest, and then to roam over the rest of him. God knew what I would have done to him if given half a chance. I smiled at the thought, allowing my imagination to pursue the fantasy, but my enjoyment was short lived. I heard a click as my door opened and shut. I ripped the covers off my head. "Jane, can I just have a little while without-Oh!" I gasped, because the person who had entered my room was most certainly _not _Jane.

It was Edward Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 9**

"Edward," I breathed, shocked, anxious, and blissful all at once. His eyes were burning amber, and he was more beautiful than anything my human memories had recalled. He advanced toward me without a word, reaching out to touch my face.

"Bella," he said. I didn't give him a chance to say more, but instead rose to my knees in the bed and threw my arms around his neck. Instead of restraining me, as he would have while I was human, he pulled me into his chest roughly. I couldn't remember my own name as he touched his forehead to mine, then slowly closed the gap between our lips.

I opened my mouth and gasped when I felt his tongue deepening the kiss, and he moaned my name as I tightened my fingers in his hair. He picked me up and I wrapped both my legs around his waist. Very quickly he turned and I felt my back against the wall. I had never been this close to him before. I shivered as I felt one of his hands slowly creep over my bare skin at my waist. I untangled my legs from around him and went for his waistband, but he swiftly grabbed my wrists and secured my hands above my head with one of his. "I want you to know how much I've missed you," he growled in my ear.

My breathing was becoming erratic and I closed my eyes as he kissed me from my jaw line down to my collarbone. "Isabella," he said, a bit haltingly, almost like a question. "Isabella? Hey, Isabella!" Son of a-why was he talking? His mouth could be doing much better things right now. And why the hell was he calling me _Isabella?_ Then Edward grabbed my shoulders and shook me. _What the-?_ He was still shaking me. Then I felt my eyes fly open. The sensation was definite.

I was not pressed against the wall. I was lying on my bed, impossibly twisted up in the sheets. I was fully clothed. Not even my shirt looked disturbed. I looked around, bewildered. I looked down at the hands on my shoulders, the ones that had been shaking me. I followed the pale arms up to the face—not Edward. Felix was looking at me warily. The only proof I had of what had just happened was my own frenzied breathing.

"Edward! Felix, where did Edward go? Edward?" I leaned around Felix's hulking frame, searching desperately.

"Uh, Isabella," Felix said, haltingly. He looked a bit embarrassed. "I think you were dreaming."

Dreaming? "Felix, I wasn't asleep. We can't sleep. What are you talking about, dreaming? _Where is Edward?_"

"Of course you can't sleep. But you can _dream._ Edward isn't here, Isabella. He never was." He looked at me apologetically, and still with the embarrassed look. "We can daydream so vividly that it seems real. Sometimes it's hard to tell reality from fantasy as a newborn. You'll learn to distinguish, as you grow accustomed to how sharp your senses are." He looked away from me.

It was sinking in, slowly. "You mean…I was just daydreaming? None of that was real?" With realization came mortification. Felix had come in in the middle of my imaginary Edward fiasco. There was no telling what he'd heard. It was no secret to me that I talked in my sleep. "What did I say?"

"Enough for me to know I needed to pull you out of it before everyone in the house knew what Edward was doing to you." He openly grinned now. I dropped my head into my hands, humiliated. "Just be glad that Jane didn't walk in on that. But man, oh, man, what I wouldn't give to have been able to read your mind!"

I growled at him menacingly. As embarrassed as I was, I had to be grateful he was here. Felix wouldn't allow me to wallow in my misery from waking and finding imaginary Edward gone. He was chuckling at my pathetic growl now. My throat burned, and I needed to relieve some of the aggression and pressure that I felt building. My lack of release during the daydream was not helping. "I need to go find a bear or something. You coming?"

"Sure. We can start your combat training out in the woods. Nothing like tearing down a few trees to make you feel like you can take on anything." He grinned. "I'll go tell Alec. He'll want to come with us. He wanted to help out with your training."

"Really? I thought he and Jane were going to help me with developing my talent."

"They are. But I need someone to demonstrate techniques with, and Alec volunteered. Also, he's closer to your size than I am, and it will be easier for you to practice what you learn with him, before taking me on." He winked. "Also, Alec wants to see this hunting wildlife thing of yours in action. Meet me out back in two minutes."

I didn't need to be alone for two minutes. I didn't want to start feeling miserable. I fixed my ponytail and took off my earrings and watch, laying them on the nightstand. I looked down at my pretty clothes, and decided I liked them too much to ruin them. I went through the bags on the floor until I ran across a Nike bag. I pulled the tags off of a pair of dark purple yoga pants and a lavender long sleeve shirt, and slipped my feet into a new pair of running shoes. A much better choice for killing bears and kicking ass.

Felix and Alec were waiting on me. "Bears are waiting," Felix chuckled, and took off running toward the woods. Alec smiled at me, and we took off after him.

Ten minutes into our run, I was feeling better. I hadn't given myself the chance to think about Edward, and right now, my mind was focused on the thrill of the hunt. I caught a whiff of something to my right, and slowed to a crouched crawl. Alec and Felix stopped, watching me. Past a few trees in front of me was a herd of deer. I really was in the mood for something else, but the burn in my throat flared hotter at the scent of the pulsing blood. I silently zeroed in on my choice, and pounced, sinking my teeth into his jugular.

The warm liquid coated my throat and warmed me down to my toes. I drained the deer and pushed it away from me, looking up to see Felix wiping his mouth from his own kill. "What happened to normal food?" I said, sarcastically.

"I decided to give it another try. It's nothing to a fresh Italian, or anything, but it has a nice tang to it." He glanced at Alec, who hadn't moved. "You should give it a try, pretty boy."

Alec smirked. "It smells wretched."

"Well, it takes some getting used to, that's for sure. But, after your first two or three kills, it's kind of invigorating." Felix's eyes gleamed. "We don't get to hunt our humans. It's a rush."

"Well, I'm still thirsty. I'm going to look for my bear." Without giving them a second glance, I took off through the woods, sniffing. I caught the scent of something big rather quickly and ran toward it silently. Rounding a patch of trees, I caught sight of it: my bear. The burn in my throat was more muted than before, but the fire pulsed nontheless at the sight of the big animal. I charged and sprung, landing across his back. I bent to sink my teeth into his throat, but he caught me by surprise when he twisted and shook. I flew off, smacking into a tree. I looked down, noting a tiny tear in my new lavender shirt. "Wonderful. Now I'll have to hear it from Jane." I approached the bear again, and he roared at me, swiping his paws at me and clawing across my stomach. It was painless. I laughed, reveling in my new indestructibility before I rammed into him and knocked him on his back. Roughly, I pushed his head back and went for my kill.

"Finished, Davy Crockett?" I heard Felix laugh from behind me as I stood up from the bear's empty carcass. I turned toward him and he whistled, looking down to my stomach. "Easy, hot stuff. You'll be showing us what you've got if you're not careful." I looked down, noting that the bear's claws had torn away the front lower half of my shirt.

"I'm done, yes, but are you and Alec?" I challenged, looking directly at the smaller vampire.

I watched as Alec raked his eyes up my exposed body appreciatively. I involuntarily shivered. _What the hell?_ Felix, noticing my reaction, cocked his head to the side and smirked. "I'm not sure about this," Alec said, as his gaze met my eyes.

"Come on, pretty boy. Let's go find another herd of deer. You've gotta try this." Felix was enthusiastic. He sprinted off in search of his prey, and Alec reluctantly followed him. I laughed, and followed behind them, satiated. Sure enough, fairly quickly Felix came across another herd. He glanced at Alec, and Alec nodded, lowering to a crouch.

He was graceful as he sprung for his kill. I laughed as I watched his perfect nose wrinkle just before he bit into the buck, but he dutifully drained it dry in a little over a minute. As he got up and brushed off his clothes, he looked directly at Felix and rolled his eyes. "Happy now, Hulk?" Felix chuckled at his expression.

"How was it?"

"Actually," Alec paused, an amused look on his face. "It was kind of fun. Like you said—the thrill of the hunt and all. And the blood wasn't half bad, either. But I don't think I'll be giving up fresh Italians yet, Isabella." He turned to me and grinned.

Felix clapped him on the back and chuckled. "Great. Now let's start Isabella's training."

We found a large clearing in the woods, and Felix said it would be a good spot. As he and Alec squared off, I found myself apprehensive for the smaller vampire. Felix was huge, and built like a brick shithouse. I mentally laughed at my terminology. Charlie used to say that. I saw fairly quickly, however, that Alec could hold his own. He was fast and smart as he showed me how to maneuver away from an attack. He was compliant and Felix was efficient as they showed me how to take on an opponent. They demonstrated various techniques for above an hour, then Felix decided it was my turn.

"Alright, Isabella. Alec is going to put you in a bad position, and I'm going to show you how to get out of it." He nodded at Alec, who proceeded to grab my arm and twist it behind my back. Felix, with just a few words of instruction, showed me exactly how to turn the situation around, and I was pinning Alec to the ground in seconds. We jumped back up, advancing on to the next move.

"Now don't let those newborn emotions get the better of you. He's going to run at you and knock you down." Felix waited until I nodded, then signaled to Alec to proceed.

Alec was just slightly taller and larger built than me, but he knocked the breath right out of me as he slammed into my body. I hit the ground hard, and he landed squarely on top of me. We didn't move, waiting for Felix's next command. We couldn't have been waiting for longer than a second, but in that time, I was very aware of how attractive Alec was. As he had landed on me, his hand had landed on the exposed portion of my stomach, and I shivered at the touch. I didn't understand why my body was behaving this way. I could only attribute it to being a newborn. Sure, he was attractive. I would even go so far as to say he was sexy, especially with that blond hair mussed from playing real life Mortal Kombat with me and Felix, and looking like he'd just crawled out of bed from a wild night. But he _wasn't _Edward. And I just couldn't want someone who wasn't. Felix chuckled and brought me around from my musing, and gave me more instruction. In an instant, I had Alec flipped to his back, straddling him, and my hands around his throat, prepared to rip his head off. "Good job, Isabella," he approved, and I quickly released Alec and got to my feet, pulling him with me.

We trained for at least another three hours. I found that I really enjoyed it. I did knock down two trees accidentally, and Felix was right about it making me feel invincible. I felt like I could take on the entire guard. Felix decided we'd trained enough for the day as he got up from where I'd smashed him into a large boulder.

"That was incredible, Isabella. I wasn't letting you win that time, either. You just kicked my ass, girl." Felix eyes were round with excitement. "Man, is Aro going to love to hear about this."

"She's picked it up faster than any newborn I've ever seen, that's for sure." Alec looked at me with admiration.

"So, what? Am I ready to go take on the bad guys, or what?" I was actually excited about fighting. Emmett would have been so proud. _Ugh__. _Why did I have to bring the Cullens into this? Just when I was actually experiencing a moment of happiness. I pushed the thought out of my mind, and ran at Felix. He stepped out of my way, though, and caught me around the middle with his massive arm and slammed me to the ground. In less than a half second, his teeth were pressed against my throat. He chuckled, and the sound vibrated through my body.

"Nope, not yet," he said, as he stood and pulled me up with him. "You're still just a rookie. I would have said it would take twenty years for you to be ready to fight, but you just aren't a typical newborn. Your emotions are in check, you aren't bloodthirsty, and you learn fast. I'd say in five years we'll be able to take you on a trial run."

"Five years?" I was shocked. It seemed like an eternity. I wanted to bust somebody _now. _

"What else have you got to do? You're going to live forever. Five years is a drop in the bucket." He looked thoughtful. "You should probably concentrate more on developing your talent. You're the one who's going to keep us from getting our asses waxed by some supertalent. We've been lucky so far, but it's bound to happen one of these days."

I was confused. "I don't understand. How will I know who to protect everyone from?"

"Well, ideally, you will shield us all if someone has a special talent that could hurt us. See, one of the guard, Eleazer, has a talent of telling us what _other's _talents are. If we come across, for example, some crazy bitch who can freeze us where we stand, Eleazer will be able to tell us, and you can turn the shield on. Then we kick vampire butt without any trouble." He grinned. "Let's go back. You can start your training with the witch twins when we get there."

"Witch twins?"

Alec spoke, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Jane and me. That's what we're known as among Volturi enemies, like the Romanians, because we look so much alike and our talents are so dangerous. Felix finds it hysterical."

I laughed outright. It made sense, really. They _did _look a lot alike, and those superpowers of theirs were terrifying. I was incredibly thankful that I was immune to them, shuddering at the thought of how many times Jane had already tried to burn me. Aro really was putting a lot of faith in me, if he wanted me to protect the entire guard. It pushed me to want to get started, and right then. "Let's go."

We ran back to the estate silently, each of us absorbed in our own thoughts. I was more than a little excited about my success at combat training. I really hoped that developing my talent would come as easily to me. It was so out of the ordinary for me to be coordinated. As a human, if I had attempted this kind of thing, I would have broken my fool neck. We skidded to a stop in front of the big house.

"I need a shower, and I tend to take a while. Meet me and Jane in my bedroom in half an hour?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'd like to take a bath and change clothes, myself."

"Great." He walked into the house. I went to follow, intent on going to my own room and drawing a bath, when Felix grabbed my arm and stopped me. He had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well," he said, tauntingly. "Little Isabella has the hots for Alec."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 10**

"I _do not_ have the _hots _for Alec!" I snarled. I could actually feel the venom pulse behind my eyes.

"Easy there, Dracula. I'm not going to tell him. I just think it's funny." Felix was actually chuckling. He was _chuckling. _

I breathed slowly, in and out. "It's not funny, because it's not possible. I'm in love with Edward Cullen." I spoke his name without hesitation for the first time in months. I was sure of this one thing.

"Well, Isabella, my friend," he said, edging slyly away from me. "You may be in love with Cullen, but you definitely have a lust issue with Alec." With that, he turned and disappeared. I could have chased after him, but decided it wasn't worth it.

I _did not _have a lust issue with Alec. I stomped toward my room, drawing a few amused stares from various vampires along the way. Sure, the guy was attractive. Hell, he was really attractive. Crap. He really was second only to Edward. _Edward. The love of my life._

I reached my room and started my bath water. He had told me to meet him and Jane in half an hour, but this soak would probably take that and then some. My newborn temper needed calming before I tried to work my talent. The tub was still filling as I began undressing. I sighed as I removed the lavender shirt, shredded beyond repair, and tossed it in the trash. The rest of my clothes went in the hamper for Avery to wash. I stepped into the big stand-alone tub while the water was still running and slid into the basin, turning the faucet off with my foot.

As I lay there, I wondered about my reaction today. Alec had run his eyes over my exposed body like a hungry wolf. Ugh, I shivered again. This was unreasonable. Then, when he'd landed on top of me, his hand on the bare skin and right at my low waistband, I couldn't help but be hyper-aware of him. That hair, wild and almost in his eyes. It was so sexy. _I must have a thing for guys with messy hair, _I reasoned with myself. Thinking of Alec in that way made me feel guilty, as if I was cheating on Edward. That was a _very _stupid thought; he'd made it no secret that he didn't want me. But the thought of being with another man than Edward ripped the hole in my chest open, and I struggled against the onslaught. I grabbed a sponge and a fruity body wash and concentrated on washing off all the dirt from the day's adventure.

I forced the hole in my chest closed and let my thoughts wander back to the beautiful blond vampire. _You're not cheating on him if he isn't yours,_ I chastised myself. I had to get past this. Edward did not want me. That was a fact. It was also a fact that, at some point in the next thousand years, I would run into him. I refused to allow myself to be the wreck that I was right now when that day came. I could start right now, today, in training my broken, dead heart to, if not get over him, at least tolerate the thought of being without him for eternity. The hope that I could interest him now that I was beautiful and strong was a far-fetched one. _Alec, _I forcefully thought. Alec was as good a place to start as any. I closed my eyes and began to let my imagination take over.

_His blond hair was mussed, much like it had been during our romp today in the woods. I watched him hungrily as he walked into the bathroom and toward the tub. He was so sexy, even with his clothes on, that my dead heart almost jumped in my chest. I was breathing hard in anticipation of what I knew was about to happen. _"You're beautiful," _he murmured, and knelt and lightly touched my cheek, trailing his hand down to my collarbone and resting it just above my exposed breasts. Trembling, I reached for his shirt and unbuttoned it, sliding it down his shoulders and onto the floor. His chest was chiseled and beautiful, a sculpture of ivory ice. He breathed in sharply as I leaned forward and slowly placed open-mouthed kisses from his neck down to his chest. I looked up, and his eyes were red fire. In an instant, he was behind me, kissing my neck, my shoulders, nibbling my ear..._

"Alec," _I whimpered. __I reached back and grabbed a handful of his copper hair, pulling his face down to kiss my neck as I repeated his name-_

"Ahem."

I was breathing hard, but startled out of my wild fantasy. To my mortification, Jane was standing at the door, a smug look on her face. "Jane!" Sonofa-. I jerked my hand out of the water and nervously ran it over my wet hair. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Alec and I are waiting on you in his room." She snickered, and turned and walked out. Was it my imagination, or did she emphasize Alec's name? Was I talking aloud during my fantasy?

Furthermore, what the hell was the ending? _Copper hair? _I cursed myself. I had turned Alec into Edward in the middle of my freaking fantasy. I couldn't even fantasize about another man! I was seriously messed up. Messed up, and still breathing heavily-if I was honest, it was more from the thoughts of Alec than the fact that I'd just been caught thinking them.

I stood up and grabbed a towel, intent on starting my talent training, and seeing if Jane had said anything to Alec about what she'd just witnessed. _Holy crow, I hope I didn't say his name out loud! _Just in case, I looked for clothes that wouldn't seem like I had cared what I looked like. No need to make anyone think I was getting dolled up for Alec. I found a boyfriend style pair of jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. I threw on a set of the "everyday underwear", as Jane called them, jumped into my clothes, and took off barefoot to Alec's room.

They were talking softly, sitting on Alec's gray leather couch when I arrived. He smiled and stood, taking my hand and pulling me onto the couch between them. I didn't want to think about how nice his touch was, or how, if possible, I would have blushed at the remembrance of what I had been imagining him doing to me only minutes ago. I couldn't bring myself to look at Jane yet. "You sure take long baths, Isabella." She snickered, evilly.

"Isabella, I think the first thing we need to do is talk about how important you will be once your talent is developed. Do you realize you will be responsible for protecting the entire guard?" Alec's eyes were full of admiration. He seemed to have missed Jane's subtle teasing, so I happily chose to assume she hadn't said anything to him.

"That's what they tell me." I was embarrassed at the attention. What if I was no good at this? Jane shifted beside me, and spoke.

"You block everyone from attacking you. We have to teach you to use your talent to encompass us as well. You'll have to practice on Alec. I'm going to burn him a bit, and we need you to try and cover him with your shield so that I can't hurt him."

I panicked. "What if I can't do it? I don't even know how!"

Alec took my hand and patted my arm. "She's just going to warm me up a bit, Isabella. It won't be that bad. Anyway, we have to do it to see if you can block her from hurting me. Can you concentrate, and try to push the shield away from yourself?"

I could try that, certainly. I put my fingers on my temples, and thought about my shield. I tried to give it a tangible shape and appearance in my mind. I was very aware of Alec's hand, which had fallen lightly on my knee when I moved my arm. _Focus, Isabella._ Once I had my shield pictured in my mind, I tried to picture it covering out and past me. It flexed in my mind, and I felt the strangest sensation, almost like water sloshing in my body. As soon as I stopped concentrating on moving it, however, it came right back in on me. "I can move it. I'm not sure for how long. I have to really concentrate."

"That's what we need to work on. You need to learn to make it second nature." Jane stood. "Alec, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Little Jane fixed her stare on him. All at once, Alec ground his teeth together and clenched his fists. I couldn't concentrate on flexing my shield. I just wanted his pain to stop. "Alec!" I put my hands on either side of his face, willing him to open his eyes and be okay. "Jane, stop!" All at once, Alec's eyes flew open and he smiled at me, taking my hands.

"I'm okay, Isabella. It's just a bit uncomfortable. If she was really trying to hurt me, I'd be on the floor."

I looked back at Jane, who raised an eyebrow at me quizzically. She looked really amused at my distress. "Try it again," she ordered.

Alec released my hands and I took a deep breath. "I just panicked. I'll try not to do that this time." Jane nodded, and focused on Alec again. This time when he began to feel it, I concentrated on my shield with everything I had. I pushed it, farther and farther, until I felt Alec's presence within the bubble.

"That's it, Isabella!" he said, excitedly. In my excitement, I lost control and my shield retracted. "Oww! Ouch!"

"Sorry!" I pushed it back out and held it there. Three minutes later, my mind needed a rest. "Jane. I need to stop now."

"Not bad, Isabella. We need to do this every day, and get you to the point that you can hold it indefinitely. Then, we need to practice combat while you hold the shield. I think you're going to get this quickly." Jane's voice was tinged with excitement.

"_I _need to practice combat while holding the shield? Why?"

Jane huffed, as if I was the biggest idiot she'd ever heard of. "Isabella. Felix told me how well you did during practice with him today. It's blatantly obvious that you will be useful as a fighter, as well as a shield. If we are in a combat situation, you may have to do both."

I spoke more to myself than to them. "I can't believe this is happening to me." They both looked at me, questions plainly in their eyes. "You don't understand; of course you don't. I was never really _good _at anything as a human. I just assumed I would be as awkward and bumbling as a vampire as I was then. But, I'm just _getting _everything. Well, except eating humans." At that, they chuckled.

"Speaking of humans," Alec said, warily, "There are about twenty-five or thirty that will be here in about an hour." He watched me as realization set in. It was meal time for the normal vampires.

"I don't want to be here when it happens, Alec. Jane." I was pleading. Jane actually rolled her eyes at me.

"It's okay, Isabella, we can go work on more combat skills, or maybe find Demitri and start tracking. I'm not really thirsty after our hunt today, anyway. I can grab a wildcat or something." He grinned at me, and I smiled at him gratefully. Jane stared at him. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Janie. I went hunting with Isabella and Felix today. You should try it." She looked absolutely repulsed.

"You two have fun _hunting._ I'm eating normal food." She shook her head. "Isabella, again. Shield Alec."

We spent forty-five minutes more working on my shield. I was eventually able to hold it for seven minutes before my brain needed a break. Jane was satisfied, and said I'd be holding it for fifteen minutes by tomorrow. I was optimistic, as well. It was then that my sharp ears heard the plodding of many feet, much louder than any vampire would tread. "Alec?"

He nodded. "Let's go. Jane, will you tell Demetri to track us when he's done?" She nodded, and left us alone on the couch. Alec turned back to me and smiled, hesitatingly taking my hand. "Isabella? You did really well today. You're picking up things faster than any newborn I've ever heard of."

"But I'll still be useless for at least five years," I said, glumly. I hated feeling like I was taking without giving anything back. I could have easily mired up in the thought of five long years of that, but Alec was drawing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb and I couldn't concentrate on anything else. _Freaking newborn emotions. _

"I wouldn't say useless," he said, vaguely. "At any rate, you are making life more interesting for some of us. You do like it here, don't you, Isabella?" He seemed unsure.

"Yes, very much. It's nice to be around others and actually fit in, for once in my life." He was _still _circling the back of my hand. _Focus focus focus!_

"The 'festivities' will begin any minute. We'd better get outside and in the woods if you don't want to hear it." I nodded a little too forcefully and shot up off the couch. He laughed. "We'd better go out the window. You don't want to walk through it." He noted my alarmed expression and put one hand on the small of my back, guiding me toward the window. "Don't worry, I'll show you." We scaled down the side of the house and were running toward the woods in thirty seconds.

It felt good to run. It made me forget about the monstrous activities that were currently underway at the house, and helped me to think about something besides the fact that Alec and I were in the woods alone together. He broke the silence first, speaking as easily as if we had simply walking through the forest instead of flying. "While we're waiting for Demetri to find us, I'm going to find something to hunt, since I'm missing out on the fresh Italians." He grinned at my obvious distaste.

"Thanks, Alec. I know this isn't really your thing." I was almost ashamed of myself for being such a nuisance. We stopped, as we had arrived at the spot we had practiced at earlier today. "I'll just wait for you here."

He moved one hand, seemed to hesitate for a moment, then softly touched my face. I felt my eyes go wide as his touch reminded me of my fantasy. Noting this, he lowered his hand before he spoke. "Don't mention it. Being with you for a while is a good trade." With that, he wheeled and sprinted off through the trees, leaving me to ponder exactly what he meant by that.

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, and especially you reviewers! If you're reading and not reviewing, please take a second to do that (even if it isn't positive)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 11**

I trained in combat with Felix, I tracked with Demetri, I worked on my talent with Jane and Alec, and I became refined under Aro's direction. Such was my life for the first five years with the Volturi. I was so remarkably even tempered that I had been allowed to attend school at night, earning my first degree in interior design. I enjoyed school much more now than I ever had during my high school days. I planned to go and get another degree in architecture the next time around.

Aro grew increasingly fond of me. I never called him "Master," and he didn't seem to expect it. I went from being called "young one" to "dear one" as he called many of the guard. My etiquette became impeccable under his tutelage. As much as I liked Aro, however, I still sensed the undercurrent of malice that I had recognized even as a human, and always kept my guard up when around him. Caius was as sour as he had ever been, and I avoided him at all costs. Marcus was indifferent, but generally on my side about everything, like an indulgent uncle. He was the reason I was allowed to attend school.

In the five years I had been with the Volturi, I had not been promoted into the guard. I had yet to practice my skills in a real combat situation. There had been a few times that my friends had been called away to take care of some little disturbance or another. Although it happened infrequently, I grew to dread it because I knew I wouldn't be allowed to go and I would be without the ones who had grown so dear to me over the years. Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri were the joys in my dark life. I had not forgotten the Cullens, or Edward, as much as I'd repressed them. My new friends made my life worth living.

The four of them had taken to hunting so often with me that their eyes were no longer a glowing red, but instead had a muddy brown color. Mine had since turned amber, and I tried not to look at them more often than absolutely necessary because of the memories they evoked. Even Jane, who was so averse to hunting wildlife at first, had taken a liking to bears, after much convincing by Felix. They made such a funny, unconventional couple, but they were good together. Alec and Felix often passed on humans in favor of wildlife.

Alec. He and I had become so close over the years. I never allowed it to be more than platonic. It was obvious to me that he cared for me and he was attracted to me, but in my stubbornness, a small part of me was holding on to Edward. Until I could let go of that, I didn't know if I could ever fully want someone else. I would have been lying to myself if I didn't admit that _part _of me wanted him. His touch made me tingle where ever it fell; when he looked at me with that hunger in his eyes I would always tremble. Felix couldn't let it go, teasing me about it any time we were alone.

It came a few months into my fifth year with the Volturi, my chance to go on a mission. Aro called me and Felix, who had been my "keeper" of sorts through the years, to him.

"Isabella," he began, a broad smile on his face. "I am hearing excellent reports from your trainers. They seem to believe that you are ready for an assignment."

I gasped, and looked to Felix. He smiled and nodded. "It won't involve you tracking anyone, Isabella." He chuckled. It was no secret that I thoroughly sucked at tracking. Demetri had tried to teach me in every way possible, but inevitably I would end up miles away from whatever I was looking for.

Aro chuckled, as well. "No, I'm afraid you won't be tracking anyone. Isabella, you, Felix, Alec, Jane, Demetri, and the rest of the guard, except for my personal guards, will be traveling to New York State. There are some there who are threatening to expose us with their wild behavior, killing many humans and leaving the bodies in conspicuous places. Eleazer will scout them out first, to find out what talents they may possess, so that you will know how to prepare yourself. Be warned, Isabella: missions in the guard are not usually for the faint of heart. We in the Volturi do not take kindly to those who break the law, and they will be punished to the fullest extent. It is the only way to preserve our secrecy."

I was intrigued. "The fullest extent?"

"Yes, Isabella. Meaning, the offenders must be torn apart and burned. Are you prepared for this?"

Torn apart and burned? Crap, if they weren't hardcore around here. Well, I'd been waiting around five years to be useful, so you'd better bet your fangs I was ready. "Yes."

"Good. Your flight leaves in an hour. I understand dear Jane is already packing your bag. Here is one more thing for you." He reached behind his chair, and lifted a large box wrapped in gray paper and a big white ribbon. He indicated for me to take it.

"What's this?" I asked, untying the package. I lifted the lid and saw the soft, jet black cashmere material. I lifted the garment and gasped. It was a cape with a hood, exactly as every member of the Volturi guard wore when out.

"You have impressed your trainers well enough that I don't need to see more. You have developed the manners of royalty and you are now worthy to be a member of my guard. You will need this; it is a uniform of sorts." Aro was still smiling broadly. I knew exactly what it was. I was so excited to get this little article that I could have done a triple back flip. My feet acted before my brain, and I ran forward and hugged Aro tightly. It seemed to surprise the ancient, but he chuckled and patted me good-naturedly on the back. "You will earn this honor many times over, Isabella."

"Yes I will. You can bet on it." I thanked him, gave Felix an elated smile, and raced up to my room with my cape.

"Jane! Look!" I waved the cape like a flag for her to see. "I'm one of you now!"

"Quit acting like you've never seen a damned cape before. Now get over here and let's go over your things." Jane's demeanor hadn't changed in the five years; she was still a foul-mouthed wench. However, I loved her as a sister—I just accepted that she was in a constant state of PMS. I told her that once and I thought she'd pop her eyes out trying to burn me. I walked to the bed and lay my cape down reverently.

"What's all this?" Instead of tons of clothes, like I had expected, there was my toothbrush, some baby wipes, and a hairbrush and makeup. No toiletries and only one set of underwear? What the heck?

"We aren't making an extended stay, Isabella. We won't be there long enough even for a change of clothes. Obviously, you'll need your toothbrush, hairbrush, and makeup; don't be obtuse, but the baby wipes are for cleaning up your hands and face after battle. It _will _come to that, you know. And this" she said, holding up a small silver can with a button on top before tossing it in the carry on bag, "is a flame thrower. Comes in very handy when killing moron vampires."

"You packed me a change of underwear, but not a change of clothes?"

Jane rolled her eyes. I'd gotten used to that look. "I told you Isabella. We won't be staying long enough for you to change clothes. The underwear is in case you and Alec decide to join the mile-high club." She didn't even crack a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I crossed my arms, stubbornly.

"Bull. You and Alec are going to spontaneously combust one of these days if you don't get laid. Everyone in the house gets hot off the sexual tension between you two."

"Jane, I'm in love with E—"

"Edward, I know. Screw Edward Cullen. I haven't seen Cullen around here in years, but Alec is just a few steps away." With that, she snapped my bag shut and called for Justin. He'd been changed about three years back, and while he'd probably never be a member of the guard, was learning important skills while he served us. It was a good trade for any new vampire.

All the while, Jane stared at me, daring me to contradict her. I wasn't about to. It was no secret that I could rip the little vampire apart, but I was no match for her mouth. She could wipe the floor with me with her smart attitude. Sooooo not worth the argument. I settled for stating a fact, and resisted the urge to strangle her. "We need to leave. Our flight is in forty-five minutes." She nodded in agreement and we flew down the stairs after Justin.

A row of black vehicles awaited us. My four dear friends and I hopped in the lead car, a Mercedes. Demetri was behind the wheel and Alec in the passenger seat; Jane squeezed between me and Felix. I began to feel a bit nervous with all these seasoned killers. I wondered how we'd begin the whole process.

"So, what do we do when we get there? Do we just go in and start ripping people up? Who leads the guard, anyway?"

It was Demetri who spoke. "Well, the guard doesn't have a leader, per se," he said thoughtfully. "If the ancients and their personal guards go with us, they are in charge."

Felix settled back against the window so that he could look at me as he spoke. "When we get to our location, the first thing that will happen is Eleazer will go 'scouting', so to speak. He'll sneak around and be able to tell us what kind of talents these vampires have that might pose a threat to us. Now that we have you, that is not as dangerous a thing. You'll just have to be focused, Isabella."

"After Eleazer tells us what to expect, we go as a unit to the coven, or individual, or what have you," Demetri continued. "Someone will speak to them—a lot of times it's Felix—and give them a chance to refute the charges against them. Then, we take them out and clean up our mess."

They were all so nonchalant about massacring a number of people. I squared my shoulders. If they could do this, I certainly could. This was what I signed up for, after all.

We arrived at the airport. As the twenty-one of us walked together to our terminal, the humans turned to stare. All of us pale, all of us inhumanly beautiful, and with our matching dark cloaks, I guess we were quite a sight. We gracefully boarded the plane, first class, and took our seats. I slid in next to the window, glancing up in time to notice Alec sitting down next to me. I gave him a quick smile. "I'm pretty nervous about all this, Alec."

He returned my smile, and reached over to take my hand. "You'll be fine. You don't even have to fight this time, if you don't want to. Just keep us shielded. I'll make sure no one gets to you."

We spent the flight in pleasant conversation, Alec telling me about past missions, always holding my hand. It was hard to look at the beautiful man at my side and wrap my mind around the fact that he was a ruthless killer. As a human, the thought would have repulsed me. As a vampire, he was simply taking care of necessary business. It was very alluring. _This is alluring? When did I turn into such a badass?_

I was fine until the plane came to a stop on the runway at JFK. As the rest of the guard was filing out, my tension must have become obvious to Alec.

"Really, Isabella," he patted the back of my hand reassuringly. "Try not to get too worked up. I won't let anyone get close to you. I promise."

"Alec, I'm not worried about _me. _What if I mess up? What if my shield isn't strong enough?"

He looked at me, understanding, and pulled me into a warm hug. He spoke into my ear softly, "You'll be perfect. This is what you've been working toward for the past five years. I have complete faith in you." Then I felt his lips on me, right below my ear. I shivered and sucked in my breath. He pulled away and looked at me intently for a minute, and I forgot to breathe. He looked like he might want to say something else, but the flight attendant was coming our way, no doubt wondering why we were still sitting on the now empty plane. Alec grabbed our carry on bags and we exited and went to our group.

Felix headed us into a somewhat empty area and spoke low enough that only we could hear him. "The place we're heading isn't that far out of the city. We'll take cabs out of the city, then run the rest of the way. Eleazer, you'll head over first, and we'll wait on your word, as usual."

There was about an hour of daylight left as we all exited cabs at the edge of town. Once out of sight, we ran for ten minutes before Demetri, who was out front, slowed to a stop. We lowered our bags to the ground, each removing our torches. "We'll wait here on you, Eleazer. We're close enough to the problem for you to track them."

Eleazer disappeared, and Jane took the opportunity to explain things a bit more. "We'll run almost all the way there after Eleazer has given us his report. We will walk out toward the offenders in a V. Felix will be the point, Alec and I will be on either side of him. You will be next beside Alec, Demetri after me, and everyone else knows where they go. Just for the record, without ever having been on a mission, you've been promoted over seasoned guard members." I looked around, worriedly. Jane snickered. "Don't worry, they wouldn't dare mess with you, for many reasons. You're formidable, and they all know it. Plus, Alec would rip them apart if they so much as growled at you."

I looked down, remembering his lips on my skin. My body tingled in long neglected areas. _Focus, Bella. _I concentrated instead on something else Jane had said. "I'm formidable?"

"Oh, good grief, Isabella, don't act like you don't know you're like, the Superman of the vampire world. You could kick any one of our butts with your eyes closed. Everyone knows you're talented."

"Superman's ass," Felix said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Wanna be my Lois Lane?" And little Jane punched him hard on the arm. "Easy, babe!"

Demetri, who had been watching the exchange with amusement, suddenly straightened. "Eleazer is almost back."

Sure enough, within forty-five seconds, Eleazer came running through the trees. He came to a stop and immediately began his report. "There are seven of them, and three friends, so ten altogether. The seven responsible ones form three separate covens; the other three just ran across the group in passing. The original seven have no talent that I'm aware of, but one of the three others does. He can send a force of energy with his mind toward you so that it will expel you away, and powerfully enough to break you into pieces when you crash. It could be very dangerous, but I don't see any reason why he would choose to use it, considering that he and his two friends are exempt from this justice."

I suddenly had a very bad feeling about the talented vampire. "All the same," I spoke, "I think I'll keep my shield up."

"Of course, Isabella. We'll all feel better if you do," Felix said.

"All right, guard. It's time to run." Demetri took off in the direction Eleazer had just come from, and we followed on his heels. Five minutes later, he again slowed to a stop. "Formation. Hoods up."

As we silently got into line, Alec instructed me, "Don't swing your arms like you normally would when you walk. Put your hands together in front of your body, so that the cloak sleeves from a straight, unbroken line across your middle. Just like that," he approved, as I complied. "All these little details make for a much more intimidating approach." He put his hand on the small of my back and gave me an intense look before saying, "You are going to be fine." Then, he took his position in the V.

Our walk was slow, calculated. I had to admit, if I saw us walking toward me, I would be scared witless. We emerged on their campsite and they were waiting, on alert, and looking at us with surprised faces. I could easily tell the covens apart from their proximity to each other. Of the guilty, there were four males and three females; the random ones, including the talented one, were all male. It was easy to tell which ones the randoms were, because they edged away from the offenders. One of the females mouthed "Volturi" silently. Felix, at the point, came to a stop, and Alec and Jane took one more step to be evenly in line with him. I followed suit, stepping to be even with Alec, relieved that the vampire behind me did the same. We formed a line twenty-one strong.

Felix lowered his hood, and spoke, formally. "The seven of you are accused of offences against the entire vampire culture. You have compromised our existences and made yourself a liability in your carelessness. What have you to say in your defense?"

At this point, three of the criminals took a defensive crouch. I blew out a breath of air, and ballooned my shield around the line of the guard. One of the offenders spoke.

"We have done nothing wrong," he said, a defensive tone coloring his voice. "We have fed in this area for several weeks, now we are ready to move on. There is no cause for you to be here."

"What makes you think you can come and intimidate us in this way? We are not guilty of these charges." It was one of the indignant females who spoke this time, and she lowered to a crouch with a growl.

Felix was unfazed. "Ahhh, but you have broken the law. And, as you well know, breaking the law has but one consequence, and it is the last one you will ever suffer. The seven of you _are _guilty of the charges against you; the local newspapers prove that. You other three are free to go; you have not been included in this sentence."

Two of the three began to move farther away, but stopped on the outskirts of the trees. The third, while not as close to the offenders, didn't move. It was then that I felt a pressure against my shield; it didn't affect me, but I could feel it. Well, it _did _affect me; it made me so mad that my vision briefly clouded with red, and a growl buzzed through my body with rage. My nervousness vanished. I took three steps out of line and toward the talented vampire. "Isabella," Felix said, warily. I lifted my hand to quiet him.

The venom burned behind my eyes and in my throat, fueling my anger. However, I was calm enough to keep in control to speak. "How dare you attempt to use your talent against us?" The man looked thoroughly shocked that I was aware that it was he. "Yes, I know it is you, and I know that you are trying to expel us from your presence. It will not work, and now, you have sealed your fate with the others." I lowered my hood and advanced toward him; he lowered to a crouch. In my peripheral vision, I noted that the rest of the guard was slowly moving to form a circle around all but the two innocents. They stopped, completing the circle.

I was the only one moving at this point. As I got closer to the man, he attempted to circle me, looking for an opportunity to attack. I laughed sarcastically. "I don't play chess games," I said, and, never dropping my shield, launched myself at the tall vampire. He ducked and I landed across his back, twisting my arms around his neck. He anticipated my next move, and threw me hard, right into Demetri. He threw his mind force at me over and over again as I flew through the air, but my shield was impenetrable. I sprang back up with incomprehensible speed and attacked again. He ducked and weaved as I grabbed for him, but in the end it was no use. In a matter of seconds, I had my hands around his neck again and I kicked him to his knees from behind, holding his legs down with my feet. I held his head long enough to look his two friends directly in the eyes, then jerked and twisted his neck, pulling his head off with my bare hands and a metallic screech. Holding their gaze, I pulled the torch out of my cloak and shot the fire over his body, tossing his head into the burning pile. I turned to the original seven, and advanced a step. "Let's get this over with."

At my words, the guard tightened the circle and closed in on the group. Still maddened, I went for the nearest female and made short work of her. Her head went flying and hit Jane hard in the back of the head. She turned, having just mentally burned a male before Felix dismembered him, and laughed. "Isabella, I do believe you're enjoying this."

I looked around. The only living beings besides us were the two random vampires. I caught their gaze again and said menacingly, "Remember this." They stared, stuttered, and backed into the woods before breaking into a run.

"Damn, Isabella," Felix said, admiringly. "You don't play around, do you? Next time, you can take the point. You sure lead us well enough today. That was incredible!"

Suddenly, I was embarrassed. "I didn't mean to just take charge like that. I just got so angry when the talented one tried to hurt all of you."

Demetri stopped me. "Isabella, you did what you were meant to do. Your instincts lead you to take charge. It seems our true leader has emerged." I began to protest, but he interrupted me. "Isabella, every time we go on a mission, we decide who will be the speaker, initiator, and so on and so forth. Many times it's Felix, but it's not his natural talent, nor is it any of ours. You, my friend, have proven that you can lead us well."

I felt a presence behind me, and recognized Alec's sweet fragrance. He closed the distance, almost pressing against me, and put his hands on my waist and leaned in. His lips grazed my ear as he whispered, "You were amazing just now." I couldn't help myself. I turned toward him and wrapped my arms around his waist, tucking my head under his chin, and let him hold me. Someone cleared her throat. Jane.

"You two can love on each other later. Get your asses over here and let's clean this mess up. I want to go home." I was a bit mortified, so I jerked away from Alec and began stacking body parts.

We quickly collected every piece of the unfortunate vampires and lit the pile on fire. An hour and a pack of baby wipes later, we were back at the airport, waiting to board our 9:30 p.m. flight. We boarded, always first class, and Alec took the seat at my side again.

The flight was nearly over when my hair began to get on my nerves. I needed to play human at least once anyway, so I walked to the bathroom to put my hair in a ponytail. I turned the latch, indicating the little bathroom was occupied, and turned to my reflection. As much as I'd done today, I still looked amazing. I pulled my fingers through my silky brunette strands, twirling the ends and creating pretty tendrils. I was just about to pull it back when I heard the latch on the door being tampered with. To my surprise, the locked door opened and shut again quickly. I caught the scent before I could turn around, and heat flamed up through my body. I turned quickly in the tiny space, and there he was, his eyes burning wildly into mine—Alec.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters aren't mine.**

**Chapter 12**

"Isabella," he breathed, and a shiver crossed every inch of my skin. He closed the tiny distance of space between us and put one hand on my face, the other around my waist pulling me roughly flush to him. My body reacted before my mind could comprehend and I threw my arms around him. Our breathing was coming erratically as he rested his forehead against mine. Finally, I lifted my eyes to meet his once again, and that was all it took. I gasped at the passion I saw there. He closed the distance between our lips in that instant and I felt the world spin. This was not sweet, this was not careful; this was raw need. I traced his lower lip with my tongue, and Alec moaned softly, a sound which only made me hotter for him. He pushed me into the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I needed more contact; I ached for him. We still hadn't broken our wild kiss, both of us gasping for unneeded breaths. I trailed my hands from his shoulders down to his hips, pulling him into me. I moaned as he broke the kiss and began licking and kissing my neck. I needed to feel his skin, and quickly. I made quick work of the buttons on his expensive shirt, but had enough presence of mind not to rip them. He lowered his hands to the hem of my shirt, and quickly pulled it over my head. I silently thanked Jane for the sexy set of underwear she had insisted I wear.

The feeling of our bare skin pressed together in the tight space was amazing. I lowered one leg to the floor to give myself more leverage, and pulled him as tightly in to me as possible. He began trailing kisses down my neck, to my collarbone, lower…I whimpered and writhed, urging him to continue. I thought I would go mad; I needed his mouth lower. Instead, he recaptured my mouth with his. The friction created between our hips, even through our clothes, was nearly sending me over the edge. I felt his hands at my waistband as he unbuttoned my pants. At that moment he began nibbling on my earlobe, and I reached up to grab a handful of his messy copp—blond, dammit, blond hair! I was doing it again!

"Alec," I said desperately.

"Mmmm?" he breathed, lowering my zipper.

"Alec," I whimpered, pushing his hands away. Damn, but I wanted this! But I couldn't give in to Alec like this while I was thinking of Edward. Crap! "I need to get out of here." I grabbed my shirt and threw it on and ran out the door while still buttoning my pants. A flight attendant noticed me fixing myself and Alec standing half-naked in the doorway bewildered, and started toward me. I assumed she was going to berate me for breaking airline rules, but I gave her the most malicious look I could muster and she stammered and turned and nearly sprinted away. I got to my seat and immediately reached for my carry on and the extra set of underwear Jane had packed. I needed to change out of the reminder of what had just happenend. I stuffed them in my purse and stalked back to another bathroom. Alec was still in the one I had just come out of, the door closed.

I finished changing and slowly did my walk of shame back to my seat. I was absolutely mortified, and what was I going to say to Alec? _Oh, I was having a _great _time, until I started imagining you were Edward. _What the hell was wrong with me?

I could see him in his aisle seat as I approached, and my stomach tied in knots. He stood politely and let me in to my seat, and sat back down silently. I glanced at him and quickly looked back down, ashamed at leaving him with no explanation. He didn't say a word, but quietly reached over and took my hand, stroking the back of it with his other hand. We sat this way, in complete silence, until we got off the plane. We took our seats in the car just the same as before; Demetri at the wheel and Alec in the passenger seat, while Felix and Jane and I were in the back. It was painful for me to have just that tiny amount of separation from Alec. Selfishly, I still wanted his hand in mine, reassuring me that he wasn't angry with me. The conversation flowed smoothly in the car on the way home, but I was never so glad to get away from my friends as I was in the moment we pulled up to the big house.

"It's been fun guys," Demetri said. "Man, I wish I could sleep. What could be better than crawling into bed after a mass murder?" He chuckled. "I'll tell Justin to come get our bags. See you guys later." He took off into the house. I shot a quick look at Alec, who was looking at me questioningly.

"I'll see you all later," I said, and headed into the house and up to my room. I hoped he would follow me, but I didn't dare look behind me. I got to my room, and as I was opening the door, snuck a look down the hall. Nothing. He wasn't there. Well, it absolutely served me right.

Sighing, I partially closed the door. It would be only a matter of time before Jane came up, demanding to know what had happened in the bathroom on the plane. I decided to take a bath while I waited. I started the water and filled the basin with bubble bath. I didn't care if it spilled over into the floor. Avery would just have to clean it up. When the bubbles actually did begin to spill over, I turned the water off and got in. I had probably been in the tub for ten minutes when I heard the door ghost open and close. "Come on in, Jane. I'll be done in just a minute."

Jane didn't say anything. I heard her coming toward the bathroom, and was glad the sexy lingerie I'd had to change into was still lying on the bathroom floor so she could see that I'd used it. But the figure that stepped through my bathroom door was _not _Jane.

"Alec," I whispered. He was silent as he walked toward me. He stopped, gently caressing my cheek, then he smiled. "Alec, I'm so sorry about today—"

"Shhh, Isabella, it's okay. Just relax." He stepped behind me and took the bath sponge from my hands. It was hard not to heed his command for relaxation as he bathed my shoulders and back with the sponge. His strong hands massaged my shoulders and my neck, helping me to forget the mortification from earlier.

Fifteen minutes later, the water was chilly. That tends to happen pretty quickly when there's a giant ice cube in it, and I was so relaxed that I hadn't even thought to run more hot water. Alec spoke. "Are you ready to get out?" I nodded. He retrieved a large towel and stood behind me, holding it open to preserve what little modesty I had left. I stepped into it and he wrapped it around me. "I'll step outside your room while you get dressed." I nodded.

I was dressed in thirty seconds, and I called him back in. "Alec?" He came in and sat down beside me on the bed, and took my hand. "Alec, I'm so sorry about today." I stopped. How did I tell him that I was crazy? How do you tell someone you can't get your ex-boyfriend from _over five years ago _out of your head?

He looked down at our twined hands. "It's okay, Isabella. I know it's him. You don't have to explain."

"But I _want _to explain, Alec. I want you to know that I want you. I _really _want you. But it's not fair to you for me to give in to that, and it's selfish of me, when Edward still has such a hold on me." I looked at him, my eyes pricking. "In my human life, I went by the name 'Bella'. I hated 'Isabella'. Edward left Bella, _not _Isabella. Everyone here started calling me Isabella, and I thought, why not? I'm a new person, and Bella Swan doesn't have to exist anymore. Isabella Masen will live her life, move on from Edward, and forget Bella. But the trouble is, I can't. No matter what I do, no matter how long it's been, I'm still Bella Swan. I'm eternally Bella—I can't get rid of that. And until I do, Edward will have a hold on me." I looked down.

Alec took his free hand and lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. "Isabella. I know what he did to you. I know how you felt about him, and how you still feel about him. But let me tell you something that you may not know. You see, vampires, well, we're not like humans. We don't just fall in and out of love on a whim. Vampires only fall in love with their true mates, Isabella. You fell in love with Edward as a human. You don't really know how you'd feel about him, now as a vampire. I've got all the time in the world, and I will never rush you. One day you will run into Edward again. What if you find that he wasn't your true mate, and you have wasted all this time pining over him? All I'm saying is, spend some time with me. If we aren't true mates, then we'll still be friends, okay?"

I nearly choked on my words. "I can't offer you much, Alec. I'm broken. I can't give myself completely to you. It still feels wrong."

"Isabella, I don't expect anything from you. I'll take whatever you have to give. If that means not being intimate, then that's okay. And if you decide sometime that you want to make love with me, well, that will be okay too." He laughed, and it was infectious. I laughed too, and he pulled me into his arms and we lay back on the bed. He tentatively closed the distance between our faces, and lightly kissed my lips. I sucked in my breath as the heat from earlier today began to spread across my skin again. I kissed him back a little forcefully and he moaned. I rolled just so I was lying on top of him and deepened the kiss, grinding my hips into him. His hands snaked around my waist and down to my backside, cupping my butt.

"I want that shirt off. Now," I growled at him, and his eyes popped wide in surprise. For the second time that day, I removed his shirt, but this time, I took a few moments to look at the beautiful man on my bed.

He was even better than my fantasy Alec. His form was deceptively slight in his clothing, but underneath he was beautifully cut and muscled. His milky skin was smooth as silk. "You're so beautiful." I trailed my hands down his chest, pausing at his waistband. He sucked in his breath as I popped open the button. I repositioned myself, sliding off of him and to the side, and placed a trail of wet kisses down his chest and to his belly button. I noticed he was holding his breath and chuckled internally. I continued my kiss trail from one side of his waistband to the other, all the while lowering his zipper inch by agonizing inch…

"Ahem." Jane. I pulled away from Alec and hopped off the bed in a split second.

"Ugh, Janie! You have the worst timing!" It was the first time I'd ever heard Alec sound so aggravated. He pulled his shirt on with a jerk. Jane laughed sarcastically.

"You two can get some quality time in later. Aro wants to see Isabella."

I walked alone down to the big room with the three "thrones", as they were commonly called; really they were only enormous and ornate wooden chairs from centuries past. There sat Aro, and on either side of him, Marcus and Caius.

"You wanted to see me?" I addressed only Aro, and smiled at Marcus. I paid Caius no attention; I hated that jerk. Marcus returned my smile.

Aro rose and walked toward me, a smile on his face. "Isabella," he said, taking my hands in his. "I hear that you had a wonderful trip."

"Yes, it was quite effective," I said warily, wondering where he was going with this. Would he be angry that I had taken charge like that?

"Effective? I hear that you were quite effective by yourself, dear one." I ducked my head, embarrassed. He lifted my chin. "Don't be embarrassed, Isabella. We are all very proud of you, my dear. You did nothing more than what I expected of you, to be quite honest."

I looked at him in shock. He had expected me to take charge?

"You shouldn't be shocked, Isabella. Soon after your trainers began reporting your progress to me, I realized what an asset you would be to the guard. And now, you have proven yourself after one mission. You will now take your place in the guard at the position that you have been trained for. You, Isabella, are now Commander of the Volturi guard. You answer to me, and only to me." I gasped. He snapped his fingers, and Avery brought him a small gray box with a ribbon, which he gestured for her to give to me. I glanced up and he nodded. I lifted the lid, and there was a silver necklace with the Volturi crest, just like the three ancients themselves wore. "You are now an equal with us, Isabella."

"Thank you." It was the best I could do, shocked as I was. Aro lifted the necklace from the box, and fastened it around my neck.

For the next six months, everything went smoothly. Under my leadership, the Volturi became even more fearsome than before. Much to my amusement, my name began to become known throughout the vampire world. I heard it whispered in covens just before we annihilated the criminals. It made Felix laugh, but it sort of pissed Jane off that she wasn't the one that everyone was most terrified of anymore.

Alec and I hadn't progressed any farther than what happened in my bedroom six months before. We shared plenty of passionate kisses and touches, to be sure, but inevitably would be interrupted or Edward would pop into my head uninvited. He never pushed me, however, and was always very gracious about the whole situation.

It was a June afternoon that my world crumbled. We came in from a week long trip to South America, where a coven had created an immortal child. As soon as we got in the house, I could tell something was wrong.

"Isabella, could you come here please? Have a seat," Aro said, as he ushered me to a chair. "Isabella, I have some bad news, dear one." His face was incredibly sad.

"What? What is it?" My breathing sped and I felt my eyes go black with concern.

Marcus came and put his hand on my shoulder. "Isabella, we just got word. Early this morning, your father had a heart attack. He died, Isabella."

I stood. "No." I knew this day would come, but it couldn't come this soon. "No, that has to be a mistake. He's too young to have a heart attack."

"I know it is hard to accept, dear, but it is true. His funeral is being arranged as we speak by close friends—the Blacks, I believe."

My breathing was coming quickly. "Alec," I said, and he raced to me just in time to catch me as I fell toward the floor. I couldn't pass out, but I was completely numb.

I heard Marcus tell him to take me to my room, and I felt myself being carried swiftly up the stairs. Alec laid me on the bed and lay down beside me, stroking my hair and my face. I was vaguely aware when my other friends came in; Jane and Felix and Demetri all sat on the edges of the bed and waited for me to come around.

"Isabella," I heard Felix say as I began to stir. "Jane bought our tickets to Forks. You and I are leaving in three hours so we can make it to his funeral." I nodded.

It was thankfully another dreary day in Forks, as Felix and I drove in our rental from the hotel to the funeral. My intention had been to spend the night in my old house, but someone had already purchased it almost immediately following my father's death. Vultures. I made a mental note to find out who had the deed as soon as possible and offer them whatever it would take to own it myself. The Blacks had arranged to have the whole service graveside, and as Felix and I pulled into the cemetery, it seemed that was the best choice. The grounds were covered in a sea of black, and it was obvious that there was no way all these people would have been accommodated in Forks' tiny funeral home. I sobbed quietly, knowing I would never be able to get close enough to the casket to see my father one last time. I was going to have to be extremely careful as it was, even hiding in the back of all the people, so that no one would recognize me.

Felix and I stood to the side behind everyone as the opening prayer began. He put his arm around me in a comforting gesture as I tried to control my dry crying. I was brought into focus quickly, however, when I felt Felix stiffen at my side. "What?"

"Vampires," he said, almost silently. I sniffed, and sure enough, I smelled them. Several of them. I scanned the crowd, and there they were. If my heart had been beating, it would have stopped right there. It was the Cullens. _All _of the Cullens. Their postures were stiff, too, and I realized that they must have caught our scent, as well. I didn't have time to wonder why they were there. I knew after losing my father, I couldn't take Edward's rejection of me today. I turned quickly to Felix.

"Put your hood up. Let's go." I put my hood up and we walked as quickly as possible toward the woods, and as soon as we were out of sight, we took off at an invisible run.

"Isabella! What in the world? It's the Cullens!"

"Don't say my name! I don't want them to know…" I trailed off, listening. "They're chasing us. We can't outrun Edward."

**Next Chapter is EPOV! I hope you're enjoying.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This one's quite a bit shorter than the others. I'll try to post Chapter 14 in a little while too, but no promises-I'm really busy and it's a miracle I have time to edit and post this one.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters aren't mine.**

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

I lay on the bed, staring at my ceiling, Claire de Lune blasting through my speakers. I had spent at least three hours every day for the past five years doing the same thing. My family worried about me. I knew that. They thought I was suicidal. Every time I attempted to leave the house—admittedly it wasn't often, other than to hunt—one of them would be sure to go with me, to make sure I wasn't heading to Italy to piss off the vampire mafia that was the Volturi. But I wasn't suicidal—_she _wouldn't have liked that. And above all, everything was about _her. _

My family was still saddened by Bella's loss, too. Such was the way of our kind: major changes make a permanent impact. My family was lucky in that they had been able to continue a normal life after a while. I, on the other hand, was a mental case. Jasper did his best, bless him, but even he couldn't improve my mood every day.

The Denalis had come to visit about a year ago. Carlisle had tried to warn her, but Tanya was incorrigible. She had pushed herself on me over and over again, and finally, when she'd entered my bedroom in the middle of the night as I was humming Bella's lullaby to myself, I snapped. The Denalis left shortly afterward. My family knew well to leave me be when the music was on.

So, as I was lying there, it was quite a surprise to see Alice and Jasper walk through my door. I felt a wave of calm spread over me as Jasper soothed my mood. "Ed? There's something we have to tell you," he said, hesitatingly.

"What?" I was instantly wary, but nothing could make my life any worse than it already was. I didn't read their minds; I couldn't bring myself to care enough.

"Edward, Charlie Swan passed away this morning. He had a heart attack." Alice sat beside me on the bed, and took my hand. "We thought you'd want to know."

I sat up. "Charlie? He was so young." I spoke more to myself than to Alice and Jasper. Charlie was the last thing I had left of Bella. There had been many nights I had snuck into his house, just to check on him at night, because I knew it would make Bella happy to know her father was alright. This seemed like one more instance of my failing her, but even I couldn't have prevented a heart attack. "When is the funeral?"

"It's tomorrow, Ed. Charlie didn't have any family besides Bella, and the house is up for sale to pay for the funeral," Jasper replied.

"The house is for sale?" Not for long. "Who do I call?"

Alice rose. "I'll go get the number for you. Edward, we're all going to go with you tomorrow. It's graveside, but it should be cloudy tomorrow." She flitted out of the room to find the realtor's number.

"Jasper," I said quietly, as he got up to follow Alice out, "I know I don't show it. But I really, really appreciate how you and Alice, and everyone else, for that matter, have put up with me these years. How you've been there for me. I've never had to ask. Thank you." He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a squeeze before he nodded and walked out.

I forced myself off the bed and slowly walked to my closet. Attempting to look pulled together wasn't something I had tried to do in a long time, but for Charlie's funeral, I would. I rummaged through my closet, finding what I was looking for shoved to the very back: the suit I had worn to Bella's funeral. I choked back a dry sob as I took it out of the closet. Laying it reverently on the bed, I went back to pick out a shirt: a pale lavender button down and matching pocket square.

"That looks nice, Edward," I heard Alice say from behind me. I turned to her, catching the phone number in her mind. "I've seen it—they'll be only too happy to get the paperwork signed today, especially since you're paying cash, and more than the asking price."

"Thanks, Alice," I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I quickly dialed the number I'd seen in Alice's head. _Montgomery and Johnston Attorneys at Law, _a pleasant voice answered. "Hello. I'm interested in purchasing the Charlie Swan house. I understand it's for sale?" _Yes sir, hold please, _the voice replied.

It may have been madness to do this. That house was and would always be a sore reminder of what I had lost. But, I couldn't allow strangers to inhabit _her_ house, to go in and change what was, essentially, what I had left of her. Her scent had long since vanished, but her room was exactly as she had left it, and it _would _remain as such. _Hudson Montgomery, _a thick male voice spoke. "Hello, Mr. Montgomery. My name is Edward Cullen. I want to purchase the Charlie Swan house, and I would like all the paperwork prepared and finished today."

The man on the other end of the line seemed taken aback. _Mr. Cullen, these things take time. You'll have to speak with a loan officer, of course; the asking price is two hundred twenty five thousand. We'll need to talk about your counter offer and—_I interrupted him. "I'm offering you three hundred thousand in cash. I need the paperwork done right now. I'll be over to pick it up and bring you the payment in an hour." He stammered for a moment, then submitted to my request. I hopped in my car and made my way to the attorney's office, knowing that I would be incredibly early, but wanting to hurry him with the sight of all the cash.

I stood with my family at the back of the huge crowd at Charlie Swan's funeral. The whole town had come out to pay their respects, it seemed. We tried to blend in, after all, most of us "kids" were supposed to be off pursuing our own careers and such, and none of us looked any older than we did when we graduated years ago. At least Carlisle and Esme were rumored to be addicted to plastic surgery to keep their youthful looks. Luckily, most people were truly grieving and didn't notice us. So, it was a total shock when a mental voice I didn't recognize screamed, _Vampires!_

The voice was male, and while I didn't recognize it, it did seem familiar. I panicked; how did anyone know what we were? I realized with shock that my family members had gone rigid and were motionless. Breathing in, I realized why: we were not the only vampires at this funeral. I caught Jasper's eye and then Emmett's, and looked around until I found them. They had black hooded cloaks on and were already walking away as fast as was humanly acceptable. I nodded to my brothers and we followed them quickly. _They're running, _Jasper thought as they disappeared into the woods. "They can't outrun me," I growled for only them to hear.

As soon as we were in the woods we shot after them at breakneck speed. I was gaining on them, my brothers slightly behind me. I could see them now; the one out front would probably be hard for me to catch, but I was easily faster than the other one. Guessing they wouldn't separate from each other, I yelled at them. "Stop! Stop running!" I heard the fast one say desperately, with a feminine voice, "I told you we couldn't outrun him," and the reply, "I'll take care of it," before both of them came to an abrupt halt. My brothers and I stopped ten yards from them.

Slowly, the male turned around. The fast one, the female, kept her back to us and her hood up. The male, however, lowered his hood and looked at us. The three of us tensed as we realized who he was. "Volturi," I said. It was more of a question than a statement. What were they doing here? And why couldn't I read his mind? "You're Felix, if I remember correctly?" He nodded in assent. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" I was careful; picking a fight with any of the Volturi would not be smart.

"Yes, I am Felix. The visit was not for you, or for your family. Charlie Swan was an interest to us. That is all. We will now return to Volterra."

"Wait," I said, as he was turning back toward his friend. "Why was Charlie Swan an interest to the Volturi?" Why the _hell_can't I read his mind? Or hers?

Felix shook his head. "Privileged information. Goodbye." They ran and were quickly out of sight.

"Well, that made zero sense," Emmett complained. "But did you smell that? That female had the same familiar scent as the one from a few years ago."

"She did, Emmett," I said, thoughtfully. There was no doubt that she had been here before. Why was her scent so hauntingly familiar? It didn't make sense.

"Well, I don't know why she wouldn't show her face," Jasper drawled, "but the tension was rolling off of her in waves so thick it almost knocked me down. I've never felt that level of anxiety before as long as I've existed. But there was something else…worry, mixed with intense sadness, and get this—even more intense love."

Emmett and I looked at him, bewildered. He shrugged. "I calls 'em as I sees 'em, bros."

"Whoever she is, she knows us, or at least me," I said, thoughtfully. "I heard her tell Felix, 'I told you we couldn't outrun him'. She knew how fast I am."

"It's a mystery, bro," Emmett said. "Let's go back and see if Alice saw anything." I nodded in assent, and we walked back to the cemetery. The humans were beginning to disperse, and the rest of the family was waiting on us by the car. Alice was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Alice?" Jasper smiled. "What did you see?"

"Only the same thing I saw years ago. That female was the same one that was here then. Change is coming for you, Edward—the good kind. I can't see her face, but it's all wrapped around _her._ And I've never seen you so happy."


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 14**

We were silent on the return trip. Felix seemed to know that I needed to be alone with my thoughts. Before we touched down, he had called Justin to pick us up at the airport so that he could comfort me on the way home, instead of driving. We sat in the backseat, Felix stroking my hair while I lay across the seat with my head in his lap. I had yet to let a sob escape my lips.

He had been _right there. _Not ten feet away from me he had been, and I couldn't bring myself to turn and face him. I could still smell his perfect scent. I remembered it clearly: It had seemed as though it were happening in slow motion. I'd smelled vampires, and looked up to see familiar faces with identical strained expressions: First Rosalie, then Emmett, beside him Esme, then Carlisle, then Alice and Jasper, and behind the two of them, Edward. I'd seen his face last. Then, realization had set in on exactly _who _they were. It was almost dreamlike, and then I realized we had to book it out of there. When I realized how close I had come to being discovered, I shuddered. So badly I had wanted to reach out and touch him, but if he had recoiled today, of all days, I didn't think my poor dead heart could have ever made it. But now, I was reeling from not only the loss of my father, but from the loss of Edward and his family—for the second time. Even so, I was thankful that I had had the presence of mind to shield Felix's thoughts from Edward; I would have easily been found out otherwise.

"Isabella?" Felix said, quietly. "We're home, babe."

I pulled myself out of my recline, and looked around dazedly. One would think I would be used to vampire driving speed by now, but I was still shocked that we'd gotten home so quickly. "Thank you, Felix. For everything. You're such a good friend to me." I hugged him, determined to hold it together. He squeezed me tightly, then opened the door and helped me out.

I flew to my room quickly, knowing my resolve was quickly fading. Upon reaching my room, I launched myself to the center of my bed and jerked the covers down, curling up into a ball underneath them. It had been years since I had indulged the pain like this. Not since those first few months as a newborn had I hidden in my room and let the dry sobs rack my body, but the all too familiar pricking of my eyes began now and I gasped for air as my body shook with the force of my grief.

Ten minutes passed this way. Once my sobs subsided, I lay curled, completely silent, allowing my mind to think of nothing. I willed my body into the numbness that had always been the only relief for the pain. I heard the air _whoosh_ as someone came into my room, and then heard his sweet voice break through my fog.

"Isabella," Alec almost whispered. I didn't realize how much I needed to see him until that moment. I threw the covers back and sat up. "Felix told me what happened."

He sat down on the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms. That brought on a new wave of hysteria, but it quickly died down. I tucked my head under his chin as he held me close. "They were all there, Alec. Why were they there?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you through this."

I sat there with him, comforted by his touch and care. I raised my head and looked into his eyes to tell him how glad I was that he was there, but stopped short. He was looking back at me with such concern. We didn't break our gaze, however, and concern slowly turned to something else. I shivered as his dark eyes almost glowed with whatever emotion he was feeling. I _needed _this man, and I needed him _now. _

"Alec," I said, and touched my forehead to his. My breathing was unsteady. He closed his eyes and leaned into me, raising his hand to brush through my hair. Shakily, I pressed my lips to his. He cautiously moved his lips against mine, slowly parting my lips with his tongue. It wasn't like this was our first kiss, but something felt very different this time.

"Isabella," Alec moaned as I snaked my arms around him and wound my fingers in his wild blond hair. He pulled me closer in to him and I released my hold on his hair. Pushing him back and into the headboard, I straddled him and resumed our kiss, which was growing more heated by the second. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind, but I stubbornly pushed it away. I _would _be in control of my own emotions, dammit...

Alec and I were gasping for breath as we finally pulled away from each other. "That was intense," I breathed.

"I thought so, too," he laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as I came down from my high. It shocked me a little when he spoke again, because his voice had taken a serious tone. "Isabella?"

"Yeah, Alec?"

"We both know why we didn't actually make love today."

I ducked my head. Sure, I knew. It was the nagging feeling from earlier that I had tried to force my mind around. Still, I wasn't going to say it. Alec had been good to me, and good for me, and if he wanted me, well, screw it-he was going to get me.

"We both know it, Isabella. Neither of us wants to say it out loud, but it's true. We are not each other's mates. No matter how much I may want us to be, we aren't. I mean, God knows I love you, Isabella, but—"

"It's not enough," I interrupted him. I was surprised, but glad. If he felt the same way I did, I wouldn't hurt him. He looked at me with remorse.

"It's not enough," he repeated. "It doesn't make sense. I love you so much. I want it to be you. But in the end, we've been fighting a losing battle. Your first time doesn't belong to me, any more than mine belongs to you."

"It's Edward, Alec. When I saw him, the feelings I had for him as a human were only stronger. It's him." I was heartbroken, but not just for that reason. "I love you, too, Alec. I do. But you're right. It's not enough. I can't give my heart completely to you." He held me as we lay in silence. I broke it after a few minutes. "What do we do now?"

He smiled. "We go on with life like we always did. We're not mates, Isabella, but you're my best friend. When we eventually find our true mates, we'll be happy for one another. It won't be painful like human relationships can be, when one person moves on. We hope for that, for moving on, for each other."

I sighed in relief. "You're my best friend, too, Alec. I do hope you find your true mate, and soon. If Edward is my true mate, does that mean that I'm his, too?" I allowed hope to surge in me.

"I think so." He squeezed me reassuringly.

"Thank you, Alec." I turned in to him, placing a kiss lightly on his lips. Instead of pulling away, I nibbled on his lower lip before tracing it with my tongue. Kissing Alec was pure bliss. We lay there kissing softly and holding each other for a few moments. Finally, I broke the silence. "Mates or not, we have to do this again sometime." He chuckled conspiratorially.

"Not a problem at _all." _

It was then that we heard her footsteps. Jane walked in and stared at us smugly, entwined on the big bed, and raised an eyebrow. She seemed to dismiss it, however, and spoke.

"Isabella, let's go for a run." She looked pointedly at Alec.

Something wasn't right. I could tell by the tone in her voice and that look she gave Alec. "What's going on?"

Alec shook his head at me and put his hand over mine. "Are Felix and Demetri waiting for us?" He directed the question to Jane. She nodded in the affirmative, and turned and walked out.

"Alec?" I said, and again, he shook his head at me.

"Let's go, Isabella. Not here." He took my hand and pulled me out of the room and all the way out of the house, where the other three were waiting.

Felix and Demetri somberly nodded a greeting. Something was _very _wrong. Jane simply said, "Let's go," and we took off at incredible speed.

We were nearly to France when Demetri slowed and came to a stop. In a completely out of character gesture, he took a seat on the forest floor. The others followed suit, leaving me looking at them, bewildered. "What the _hell _is going on? Why did we run almost to France?"

"Sit down, Isabella." Alec patted the space beside him. "You need to sit down for this."

Slowly, apprehensively, I sat beside him. I looked at each of their faces, all the same mask of apprehension. I didn't have to be an empath to feel the tension radiating from each of them.

"Isabella," Demetri began. "Do you know how each of us joined the Volturi?"

"No."

Jane spoke next. "We didn't either, until two days ago, while you and Felix were gone," she said, sadly. "Let me tell you our story. Aro and the others thought that Alec and Demetri and I were out hunting. Alec and Demetri were, but I didn't go. I overheard them talking about how they 'acquired' some of us—Aro mentioned Alec and me, Demetri and Felix by name. Eleazer had come across each one of us in travels, and had found that we had latent talents as humans. Aro, Caius, and Marcus then came to our homes and stole us from our families, and turned us. Sebastian has clouded our memories all these years. However, the mention of such a tragedy was stronger than his power, and we now remember it. Isabella, Alec and I were from the same village. The Volturi killed both of our parents when they took us."

"We have never been a threat to the leaders," Felix said quietly. "But, we easily could be. Our powers easily outweigh theirs. We can pose no threat to them, though, as long as Chelsea is there. She can strengthen bonds or break them; if she sees that we mean harm, she will bind us to the ancients."

I didn't see where this was going. We had to come all the way out here for them to tell me this? They saw my confusion.

"We aren't done yet, sweetheart." Alec took my hand. "The worst part is still unsaid. We wanted to be far enough away that there would be no chance that the ancients would hear us."

Jane spoke again. "Aro gave you the crest to wear; told you that you were an equal. He is doing everything that he can to make sure that your allegiance is one hundred percent with him, because he knows that Chelsea can't affect you. He may try to turn you against us, your friends, as well, to keep you aligned totally with him."

"He collected us, Isabella, just like a child collects model airplanes, or dolls," Alec said. "He collects vampires of talent. And there is one he has wanted for many years, and the day is coming that he is going to send you and all of us to get her. He will have to destroy her entire family to bring her here, and that is his intention. It could never be possible without you, because her family is so strong and talented." They were silent, waiting for realization to hit me.

I didn't understand for at least a full minute. However, when realization finally did hit me, I gasped and choked on my words. "Alice," I breathed. "the Cullens."

Demetri nodded. "Alice Cullen will never leave her family. With her ability to see the future, and Edward's ability to read our minds, even the guard could not hurt them. But, with your shield, Aro knows he can annihilate the family and force Alice back to Volterra, and then Chelsea would bind her to him."

"But I don't understand! Why kill them? Why not just send Chelsea to bind them all and bring them back?"

"Jealousy." Jane's voice was full of hatred now. "They are the largest coven we know of, besides our own. Aro doesn't like the power they have as a whole."

I was mad now. Venom pulsed behind my eyes, filled my mouth, and tingled in my fingertips. "I'll kill that son of a bitch myself. Right now. I'm going to kill him." I got up, set to run back and vaporize the entire guard, but Alec grabbed my arm.

"No, Isabella. You can't do it by yourself, and you're too emotional right now to shield all of us. Just wait, and listen."

"We do have a plan, Isabella," Demetri said. "We want the five of us to stick together. You are our leader, Isabella, and we will follow you wherever you go. That will lead you back to the Cullens; we have no doubt. We have agreed to begin hunting exclusively, every single day, so that when the time comes, we will no longer thirst for human blood, as it is repulsive to you, and to them. You will have to shield us when we are near Aro, so that he can't read us. You'll have to make an excuse of some sort."

"Easy." I was so furious. "I've been around you guys so long that it's next to impossible to turn my shield off of you."

"Good enough." Demetri said. "Aro and Caius and Marcus will go with us on the mission to kill the Cullens. We will go along with the plan, and will turn on them as the battle begins. Between the five of us and the five of the Cullens and your shield, we should be able to easily take out the entire guard, as well as the ancients."

"When do we go?"

"We have another mission first, but we will leave for Forks within a month."


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

We were touching down in rural Alabama three days later in our new private jet. I had insisted on it, since I wasn't sure I could control myself from killing an overzealous flight attendant right now. I was still enraged from the conversation with my friends earlier in the week. I had gotten back to my room and seethed for the rest of the night. Not even Alec could calm me down, but he kept me from running right down those stairs and ripping all three of those pretentious blood suckers to pieces. My composure was even harder to keep the next day when Aro called me to him to assign the next mission of the guard. The Southern covens were fighting again, much as they had done in centuries past, he'd said, and we needed to go and take care of the disputes and end the human massacre.

We convened together outside the tiny airport, which wasn't much more than a garage, and I gave instructions. "I have no intention of giving these idiots much reaction time. They know what they've done, and they should have known we'd come to clean them out. Let's just do what we came here to do."

"Commander?" Eleazer approached me tentatively. "Don't you want me to scout them first?"

I never blinked and I gave no explanation. "No." It didn't matter what they could do. They weren't getting through my shield, and they weren't going to live long enough to do much damage, anyway. My anger was ensuring that this fight would be short and horrific. I wanted to tear something apart _right now. _"We will approach the offenders, tell them their crimes, and burn them. Then we're going home." I could see the surprise in everyone's eyes except for my four friends. Only they knew what was fueling my ire. "Demetri." I indicated for him to lead us to the criminals.

We were already close to a wooded area. As soon as we were under cover of trees we began running, following Demetri. Farther and farther south we flew, until Demetri skidded to a halt and the guard immediately stepped into V formation. We could easily hear a heated argument going on in the distance. Demetri looked at me, bewildered. "What the hell, Isabella?"

They had yet to be informed. "There are at least eight covens who are fighting over territory here. I thought that they were spread over Alabama and Mississippi, but apparently the fight has come to a crisis right here. It's luck for us. We won't have to travel to several places to take care of this mess."

A lower rank guard member spoke up. "But Commander, won't it be suicide for us to go up against _eight _covens?"

I silenced her with a venomous look. She shuddered and stepped back into formation. "_They _committed suicide by choosing to forget who exactly is in charge in this culture. Who exactly do you badasses think you're dealing with here? Does anyone else have any doubts?" I growled, while catching each guard member's eye in turn. Not one of them moved. "There has not been a guard member lost, or even a _fang _broken since I assumed command." I walked slowly back to the woman who had voiced her concern. Putting my finger under her chin to force her to look me in the eyes, I spat out, "Don't you _ever _question my command again."

I walked back to the front and took my place at the point. Demetri was looking at me amusedly, but I was still too livid to smile. "Hoods up," I ordered. "You will immediately circle the covens when we reach them. You will not kill every one of them. I will tell you which to leave alive. Jane, you will make sure the exempt ones do not run." I pushed my shield up and around the guard, and we marched toward the conflict ahead of us.

Very soon, we were able to see the vampires in the middle of the argument. It was actually about to come to a physical fight, as many had just lowered to a crouch opposing each other. Many of them were so involved in the task at hand that they didn't notice my troops forming a circle around them at first, but the ones who weren't facing off with someone saw us immediately. I saw the fear cross each of their faces before the realization set in. By the time the circle was complete, all of them, whether standing erect or crouched, were looking at me. I lowered my hood.

"It's Isabella Masen," I heard one of them whisper. "The Volturi."

I didn't acknowledge the recognition. "You are accused of offenses against the vampire race. The penalty for these is death." Immediately I felt several points of pressure against my shield. The attacks were pointless; their powers couldn't touch us through my barrier. "Jane," I barked, and she strode toward me. Randomly, I pointed out eight different vampires. "Her. Him, her her, him, him, her, and him." Jane nodded and focused on each of the chosen ones. Immediately, they fell to the ground, screaming. She released them after about thirty seconds. The others stared in horror.

"You," she spoke to them. "You will all go and stand next to those trees. You _will not _move. If you so much as blink an eye, that will have been nothing to what you _will _feel." The eight terrified people, as yet unknowing how lucky they really were, shuffled almost ungracefully to the area Jane had indicated.

I snapped my fingers, tired of being here. I felt the attacks increase as I advanced on the group, and all lowered to a crouch. "Let's get this over with," I muttered, and the guard tightened the circle. I had taken three down when I felt the need to protect my back. Turning, I saw a vampire the size of Felix bearing down on me. He threw a kick and his foot landed right in the center of my torso, sending me flying backward through the air about thirty yards. I landed on a boulder, cracking it into pieces. "You sonofa...," I growled, and charged back toward the hulking vampire. He stretched his arm out, palm up, and beckoned me.

"I'm going to end your reign, _Miss Masen_," he growled through his teeth. I slammed into him hard, and the two of us went tumbling across the ground. When we landed, he was squarely on top of me, both hands tight around my neck. I struggled and kicked, but he only gripped my throat tighter. He began to twist my neck in his grip, but I managed to free an arm and swung my fist into his nose so hard that the tip of it went flying off into the distance. "Arrrrgggh!" he screamed, but in his anger he lost concentration. I kicked free of him and planted my foot in his groin. He bent over in agony and it was almost too easy. I kicked him across the back, sending him face first to the ground. Jumping astraddle of his back, I reached under his chin and jerked his head up.

"What now, jerk off?" I hissed in his ear, and twisted his head off in a split second. He had wasted enough of my time, and I wanted to take care of others. I stood up and walked toward Alec, taking out two more unfortunates on my way. "Enough!" I yelled, and all looked toward me. "This is done! Alec, I need you to numb them. I'm ready to be done with this." Alec nodded and concentrated. A few vampires that I assumed were familiar with his power started toward us to take Alec out, but before I could stop them the fog had clouded over all of the offenders. They stood blindly, unsure of where to go or what to do. "Guard. Finish this." I gave Alec a quick peck on the lips before walking over to Jane and the chosen ones. "Janie, will you go and start the fire, please?" A couple of the frightened vampires actually trembled.

One female spoke to me. "Miss Masen, my mate and I just ran across these people in travels. We really had nothing to do with—"

I silenced her. "Your mate? Consider yourself lucky that the two of you were chosen together, because the eight of you get to live." I watched their faces as relief, followed by confusion, passed their features. "My name is Isabella Masen. I have no tolerance for stupidity. You all know howto act, so I suggest you start doing it and don't compromise our secrecy ever again. You eight will go and make sure that all your friends know that they'd better not mess with me." I heard the flames crackling in the background and felt the heat from the fire as I finished my angry speech. The eight vampires were all nodding their heads nervously, wide eyed. "Go," I said, and turned. Before I could take a step away from them, they had all vanished.

"Are we done here?" I asked, and Demetri nodded his head and shot another flame over the large pile of bodies. They were quickly melting into the inferno. "Demetri, Alec, Jane, and Felix, with me, please. Everyone else, you will go back to the airplane and you will wait on us there," I ordered. Alec looked at me questioningly. "Go," I huffed impatiently.

I didn't speak as the guard members made their way back to the little country airport. When they were out of earshot, Jane said, "What the hell, Isabella? You've been foul today."

"I know, and I'm sorry, guys. I'm still so mad about Aro. But I was thinking, if you guys are going to start hunting exclusively, we need to get you some red contacts. Caius especially will know something's up if your eye color looks exactly like mine. It's overcast today. We can get to a mall and go to one of those freak stores and get some."

"Good thinking, Isabella. I hadn't even considered that," Demetri said. "Speaking of hunting, my will power is much improved from doing so much of it, but if we're going to a crowded mall, I need to find a blood source. What kind of game is down here?"

"I can smell deer," Alec said, sniffing appreciatively. "And some kind of feline—don't they have bobcats in these parts?" And so we took off farther into the woods in search of prey.

An hour later, we were walking through a crowded mall toward a novelty store. I walked toward the costumes, but Felix went straight to the back and the adult toys. I quickly found many different contacts. There were black and white spiral, yellow cat eye, green lizard, white out, and finally, what I was looking for—an eerie red. The title on the box was "Dracula". _If they only knew_, I thought to myself. I grabbed every box available and went to the checkout. The gothic looking kid at the counter gave me a questioning look, then seemed to dismiss it.

"Into vampire games, I see," he said, nonchalantly.

I laughed, wishing I really did have fangs to stick out at him. "What gave it away?" I whipped out cash, not wanting the credit card statement to reflect the purchase. The kid's eyes went round.

"Well, besides the fact that you're buying all of our Transylvania line of contacts, you and your friends have to most awesome makeup jobs I've ever seen done. I would swear it was real. Where do you buy your stuff?"

"We make our own. More realistic." I grabbed my bag and walked back to the sex toys, where the others had followed Felix.

"Why the hell would a human want one of these atrocious things?" Jane said, holding up a vibrating bullet. She grimaced.

"Well, babe, humans can't flick their tongues at vibrating speeds," Felix said, and proceeded to flick his tongue at her and wiggle his eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh. Jane rolled her eyes, but the hint of a smile played around the edges of her lips.

"I bought the red lenses. We need to get back to the plane now." The others nodded, and very quickly we were on our way out of the mall and back to the airplane and the rest of the waiting guard.

Once there, we boarded and quickly began the flight back to Volterra. I avoided the questioning looks from the rest of the guard. I had been short and practically rude to every one of them today. The reason was very simple. The battle against the Cullens was coming, and it was coming quickly. Every single one of them, save my four friends, would side with Aro, Caius, and Marcus that day. The way I saw it, that made them all dead vampires, and there's no use in wasting energy being nice to dead vampires. I settled back next to Alec for the ride home.

**EPOV**

_One week later_

Alice had seen company coming last week. It was Friday evening right now; they should be here by tomorrow morning.

I liked Peter and Charlotte, really. They were dear old friends of Jasper, and over the years, had become friends of the rest of us, as well. I found it hard to muster the right amount of enthusiasm for anything these days, though, much less company. I resolved, however, to put on a happy face and pretend. I would be genuinely happy to see them, after all.

Alice tiptoed into my room and sat down beside me on the couch, pulling me into a hug. "They're not going to stay long," she soothed. "I know you're going to make a good effort. They're stopping by to give us some news, then they're moving on. They'll be gone so soon Carlisle won't even have to buy any donated blood for their stay."

"That's good to know." I lay down and rested my head in her lap and she began to stroke my hair. "That's so relaxing, you know."

"I know," she chuckled. "Edward, I know it doesn't seem possible right now, but happiness is coming your way. It's not only coming your way, but it's going to affect all of us, too, Ed. It's coming very soon, too. It's October right now. I see us actually having a celebration this year at Christmas time! A real Christmas, Edward! We haven't done that since—"

"Since Bella died, I know," I said, sadly. My family never had had much of a Christmas celebration. We appreciated the spirituality of the season and what it was meant for, and always gave to charities. However, the whole gift giving thing was kind of pointless, what with me reading everyone's mind and Alice predicting the future.

"Since Bella died," she repeated, morosely. "I miss her so much, too, Ed. I still don't know exactly what's going to happen. But I've _seen _it, your happiness. It's December in my vision, Ed, and we actually have a huge Christmas tree, and it's surrounded by presents, and us, and others that I can't distinguish. Not only that, those others don't just feel like visitors—it's like, they're part of the family. That's how it feels in my vision."

"That makes absolutely no sense, Alice," I chuckled. "We're the freaks of the vampire world that actually have 'family'. I don't see how we'll be initiating new members."

"Well, believe it or not, it's coming," she said, still stroking my hair. Jasper strolled in, an amused look on his face.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and I find you with another man's head in your lap," he teased. He closed his eyes and smiled. "The mood in here is lighter than usual."

"Alice was just telling me that our family is going to expand by Christmas this year," I said, sarcastically. "So you two and Emmett and Rose better start making some babies, because I don't see how else that's going to happen."

Jasper actually rolled his eyes at me. "Have you not learned by now not to doubt Alice's visions?"

"I know, Jazz. It's just so…foreign to me, the concept of being happy." I sat up. "I can't wrap my mind around it. But as for the lighter mood, I'm kind of looking forward to seeing Peter and Charlotte tomorrow."

"Me too. It's been too long." He looked thoughtful. "I wonder what the news is, though."

"Beats me," said Alice. "I can just see that we're all going to be in shock. I can't tell if it's good shock or bad shock, which worries me a little, but I don't see anything bad resulting from it. It's all going to be okay."

Alice rose, shrugged her shoulders at my bewildered look, and she and Jasper exited my room. I huffed. Well, there wasn't much these days that would serve to shock me, since I lived in a constant state of apathy. I chose not to worry about it, and vaulted out the window to hunt.

Peter and Charlotte arrived right on Alice's schedule. We all greeted one another and made some small talk, but anyone could see that the two of them were stressed out.

Esme ushered everyone to the family room to take a seat, and Carlisle attempted to break the ice. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, friends? It has certainly been a while since we met."

"Yes," Charlotte said. "We've been in Southern Mississippi for the past three years, Carlisle. It is most certainly a different world."

Jasper was immediately alert. "You've been in the South?" It was no secret among us that Jasper and Peter and Charlotte had been among the Southern covens a century ago when war had raged among our kind. It was a shock that they had ventured back to that place.

"Yes, Jasper. We decided to go south a few years back, just to visit the place where we had first met. In our travels, we ended up in Mississippi, and just never left. It was a pleasant existence, until very recently." Peter looked nervous.

"Until recently?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. You know that in the South the covens maintain a very precarious peace among themselves. All it took was one to step over that delicate line, and all hell broke loose. One group started it by taking humans from another's territory, and then about eight different covens began fighting for dominion—much like they did when we were there the first time, Jasper. Covens of two made six or eight newborns each to try to keep control. As you can guess, however, control was most definitely not in hand."

"Surely you were not involved?" Jasper was alarmed.

"No, no, of course not," Peter reassured. "But Charlotte and I knew all too well what would happen to those that were involved. It was foolish, but we wanted to try to save those wretched beings if we could. We went to warn them of the Volturi, but we were too late. The Volturi arrived almost immediately after we did. It is a miracle that we escaped."

Esme gasped, and threw her arms around Charlotte. "But surely, they would not condemn the innocents?"

"No, not if they stopped to listen. However, they were on a mission this day, and we were the only innocents there. Have you not heard of their new commander? She's a real bulldog. No, of course you wouldn't have. The Volturi have no cause to check in on your family, Carlisle. However, she is the reason Charlotte and I are alive. She picked eight vampires at random to live, and Charlotte and I were lucky to be picked together."

"The Volturi have a new commander?" Carlisle was amazed. "Aro himself was always only in charge of the guard."

"This one answers directly to Aro. He placed her in command earlier this year. She's incredibly talented and powerful. I'd heard her name whispered throughout our travels. Everyone is terrified of her. I know there were at least ten talented vampires in the group, but not one of their powers was effective against her, or any of the rest of the guard. It is said that she holds a powerful shield."

"I'd say so, if she can deflect that many attacks," Jasper drawled.

"What did she look like?" The inevitable question from Rosalie.

"Well, that was strange—well, for the Volturi, anyway," Peter said, thoughtfully. "She's beautiful, there's no denying it. Long, dark brown hair that waves down her back, and a beautiful figure and buttery voice—but the strange thing was her eyes. They were amber colored, like yours."

"Her eyes were amber?" Carlisle said, shocked. "The Volturi and the guard drink human blood exclusively! This makes no sense."

"That's why I said it was strange. But there she was, her eyes just as light as all of yours. Also, there were a few of the others—the four she stayed closest to, in fact, whose eyes were brown, like their diet was mostly animal blood, as well."

"This is a mystery," Carlisle muttered.

"Well, animal blood or not, this chick is the real deal. She can kick ass like nobody's business, but she doesn't have to. She snaps her fingers at the guard, and they do her bidding without a blink. If Isabella Masen wants your ashes, you're a dead duck."

Upon hearing the name, my whole family went noticeably rigid. I gasped and felt my eyes go wide. "What did you say? What did you say her name is?"

Peter looked at me like I'd lost it. "Isabella Masen," he repeated.

I stood. I don't know where I thought I was going. I heard Carlisle say, "Emmett," and felt a pair of strong arms catch me before I even knew I was falling. Emmett placed me back on the couch. I looked at Peter and Charlotte, who were staring at me in bewilderment.

Charlotte rose, pulling Peter with her. "We need to be on our way. We were in the area and thought we would stop by and share the news with you. We are crossing over into Canada to stay for a while."

Carlisle and Esme showed them to the door while my siblings and I sat in shocked silence. Our parents joined us again quickly.

"I can't believe she's alive," I heard Jasper say.

"That explains why the female's scent was so familiar," Emmett said, excitedly. "It was her! Of course she would smell different, she's been changed. But she kept some of the smell that we already knew."

"Bella's alive," was all I could say. "She's been alive all this time." To say I was dazed was an understatement. I was still staring into space, barely registering that anyone else was in the room.

"Bella having a shield makes perfect sense," Alice said, elated. "That's why you could never read her mind, Edward. Even as a human, her latent power was incredibly strong. No wonder they made her the commander of the guard."

"Wow, little Bella, a vampire's nightmare? I can't wait to see her," Emmett laughed. "I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with her. When do we go, Alice?"

"Now, hold on, Emmett. We're not sure that this Isabella Masen is Bella. We don't need to go running off to Italy." Carlisle was the voice of reason, but even he was hopeful.

"No, Carlisle, it's her. I'm sure of it," Alice said, breathlessly. "But we don't need to go to her. She's coming to us, and bringing friends."

I came out of my fog then. "But how? Alice, how did you not see that the Volturi were coming for her? And how have we not known all this time? And why did she take my human surname? Why hasn't she come to us? To me? She was right in front of me that day at Charlie's funeral!"

"I don't have your answers, Ed. I just don't. But I know that all will reveal itself by Christmas. Just wait and see, brother."

**A/N: Okay, in answer to several questions I've gotten via private message and on the feedback page: Several of you asked why Alice couldn't see the Volturi coming. Remember earlier in the story, I created a character named Sebastian that can "cloud" the actions of the Volturi? Well, his power trumps Alice's, if you remember, because Alice couldn't see Bella being taken from her home or changed. There's your answer.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

"…and you've done so well since taking leadership over the guard that Marcus and Caius and I can't help but be amazed. I am so proud of you, Isabella dear."

Aro had been droning on and on about how happy he was with me as commander for the past ten minutes. I could only assume he was buttering me up for the big mission. It had been three weeks since our trip to the Southern covens, and I'd been on edge every day of it, waiting for him to drop the bomb on me.

My friends had done their best to stay away from the ancients. They wore the red contacts at all times, except during hunting trips. They had taken to hunting every day, wanting to be sure of their resistance to human blood. With my shield keeping Aro's power at bay, none of the leaders' suspicions had been roused the few times my friends were obliged to be in their presence.

As for me, my anger was still simmering. I had become calm enough to be in their presence without having to constantly remind myself to keep my cool. I had learned to pacify myself with the knowledge that very soon, the menace that was the Volturi would be but a distant memory. Dammit, _I_ would be the Volturi.

I was anxious to get on with it, truth be told. There was only one way for this to end, and this was a dead man talking to me. Waste of time. Aside from my coconspirators, there was only one guard member I was grateful for right now, and that was Sebastian. As long as he was alive, Alice would not see the future as applied to me or the Volturi and the guard. I didn't want to have to think about the Cullens' opinions on my being a vampire, or my being part of the vampire royal family, on top of everything else I was dealing with right now.

I was also anxious about Edward. We would walk out to meet the Cullens much like any other opponents, in our inverted "V". The only difference this time would be that the three ancients would be among us. Edward would first see me as the enemy, standing against his family and him. He wouldn't even be able to read any of our minds because of my shield.

But I had already planned this out. I knew what would happen, even though Aro hadn't told me yet. I knew the old vampire well enough to know that he would want to do the talking. While he was speaking, I planned to turn the tables on him. I would pull my shield away from the guard and the ancients, and focus it on Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri, and the Cullens, and push it briefly away from myself, so that Edward could hear my thoughts. I wished desperately that it worked both ways, even while I was almost afraid to know _his _thoughts—about me.

I brought my full attention back to Aro, as I sensed he was about to come to his point.

"Isabella," he said, with some hesitation. "I want you to come and sit down with me for a moment, dear." Yep. This was definitely it.

"Is something wrong?" My act was good; I sounded completely innocent, even to my own ears.

"No, dear, you've done nothing wrong. I just need to discuss the next mission of the guard with you. It's rather delicate, you see, Isabella."

"Delicate?" That was an understatement. My curiosity was peaked, however. How on earth did he plan to sell me on this?

"Yes, dear one. You see, the next mission for the guard involves the Cullens." He paused, taking in my expression. I allowed my face to show appropriate shock and concern. "Yes, you may well be surprised, Isabella. Carlisle has been a dear friend of mine for centuries, but you must know how my opinion of him changed when he and his family left you so suddenly many years ago." So this was how he planned to turn me.

"It did?" I looked at him with false admiration.

"Yes, dear. You were such a broken soul when we found you. They had cast you off without care, and that in itself was enough. Over the years, however, as you have become part of my family, the offense of that act has deepened my ire against Carlisle. Watching you day after day in such pain was pure torture."

"But surely this is not the reason for the mission?"

"No, dear one. It is simply the reason that I, along with Marcus and Caius, will be going with you and the guard. I would like the chance to confront my old friend in person for his carelessness with the one who has become as a daughter to me." Well, this was rich. He was really laying it on thick. I decided to give him what he wanted.

"I have suffered much because of the Cullens. I don't know what I would have done without you, and my new life here." I choked back a fake sob. "What is the reason for the mission?" Here we go.

"You know how the Cullens choose to live their lives, in the open, amongst the humans. While they were moving from place to place every three or four years, that manner of existence was acceptable. However, they have been in Forks now for too long, and the humans have become suspicious. They returned to Forks immediately after we staged your death, Isabella."

My eyes popped in real shock. I hadn't known that. I had to control my emotion, however, so I steeled my gaze quickly. "So, we are going to take them out?"

"Unfortunately, dear one, rules are rules, and the Cullens know those rules as well as anyone. It will be a sad day for me to see my dear old friend destroyed, but justice is our lot to deliver, and the Volturi must be fair. However, one member of the Cullen coven will be spared."

"Who?" More feigned innocence.

"Alice Cullen will be spared, Isabella. Marcus, as you well know, sees relationships between people, and he has seen that Alice's ties are not as strong as one would think with the rest of the family. She is bonded more closely to you, than to any of the Cullens. I can't say that I am disappointed, because her talent would be a terrible thing to lose. She will make an incredible addition to your guard, Isabella." He had finished. He was sure of my allegiance, and my hatred of the Cullens, save Alice. I would make him believe that at all costs.

"When do we go?"

"We will leave for Forks in two days. Prepare your guard."

I nodded my head and stood to take my leave. Aro had a good story for his plan, I had to admit. But even if my friends hadn't warned me, I wouldn't have believed it. Being prepared had saved me, however, from attacking the ancients and getting myself killed in the process. My shield couldn't protect me from brute strength in numbers.

When I got to my room, Jane was waiting on me. "So?"

I nodded at her, not wanting to speak of it. There was a very real possibility that everything I said would be monitored, to make certain of my loyalty. I spoke to Jane formally, as her commander. "We leave in two days for Forks. Go and tell Demetri to relay the news to the guard. I intend to leave for a hunting trip in ten minutes, if you would like to join me." She knew what that meant. She nodded and flew off to Demetri. I knew that in a matter of minutes, the two of them and Alec and Felix would meet me out back, ready to run.

Sure enough, three minutes later, Alec met me in the woods. He didn't speak, but pulled me into a warm hug. It was like he simply knew that I needed him to calm me. Two minutes later, Jane and Felix and Demetri joined us. The four of them had discarded their irritating contacts for the hunting trip, and their eyes were as beautifully amber as mine. "Same place?" Demetri asked, and I nodded. We sped off toward France, stopping now and then for big game as we ran across it.

We stopped when we came to the area that they had first told me of the Volturi plan for the Cullens. "He told me the plan today," I said, taking a seat. They followed my lead. "He tried to turn me against them by reminding me of how broken I was when they left me. He told me that the humans were suspicious of them, and that Alice's allegiance was with me, so she would be spared." Just saying the words made the venom pulse behind my eyes. "You guys do realize, we'll have to kill all the guard, too."

"Without question," Jane said, nodding her head. "Those dumbasses are Aro's sheep—brainless. They'll never question the Cullens' innocence. They'll blindly follow him over you, even though you could annihilate him with the flick of your wrist."

I nodded. "On that note: Aro is mine. Take out whoever you want, but I will take care of him personally."

Demetri nodded. "I want Caius. He's had it coming for a century or two." I allowed my thoughts to wander to the task at hand while my friends good-naturedly picked their targets. In two days, my secret would be revealed to the people who were, at one time, the only ones who mattered. Of course, that wasn't the case anymore; Alec and Jane, Felix and Demetri were my family now. If the Cullens were repulsed by me, I would still have them to turn to. It was a comforting thought, but I still felt a little sick at the insecurity lurking in my chest. Alec's voice broke through to me.

"You're worried, aren't you?" He slid closer to me, pulling me into his strong arms. "You know they're going to love you, right? _He's _going to love you." He tenderly kissed my temple. It was such a comfort, knowing that while our relationship wasn't what we had tried to make it, that we would always be close—now as lovers of sorts, and in the future, after we found our mates, more as brother and sister. He really was my best friend.

"Yeah. I'm worried. He never wanted to change me, you know."

"I know, sweetheart. I'll never understand why. But he's going to be blown away. You'll see." I snuggled into him, allowing him to comfort me as well as he could.

Jane snorted. "Edward Cullen is going to pass smooth out when he sees you. There's no doubt. And when he sees the lacy things I've bought you, that man will think he's died and gone to heaven." I ducked my head, very aware of Alec at my side, but he was shaking, trying to contain his laughter. I looked up, and Felix and Demetri were laughing, too. I lost it.

Alec spoke up. "Well, I can certainly attest to that! You did an amazing job with those tiny little scraps of fabric, Janie." I punched him in the arm, and the guys all just laughed harder. "Sorry, Isabella," he laughed, and got up and pulled me to my feet. "We should get back to the house. Those old codgers will wonder what we're up to."

We landed in Seattle on a typically dreary day two days later. I was all nerves, even knowing as I did that there was no way I could lose this battle. Aro and everyone following him would die, and all my loved ones would be unscathed. The Cullens would either accept me, or they wouldn't. _He _would either accept me, or he wouldn't. If they shunned me, I knew I couldn't stay in Forks; too many memories would haunt me. But could I go back to Volterra? I didn't think so. It would forever be a bloody place to me. I was sure of only one thing: no matter what happened today, I would still have Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri.

We traveled in cabs to the edge of town, and gathered under the cover of trees.

"What is your plan, Isabella?" Aro inquired. There was no doubt in his voice. He was absolutely sure of me.

"We will walk out to meet them, as any other criminals. We will give them the chance to speak for themselves, then we will complete our mission, take Alice, and return to Volterra." I spoke without a hint of remorse.

Aro was delighted. "I knew I had made a good choice in assigning you the role of Commander. Such poise! Such determination! Others would have had issue with destroying a family with whom they were once close."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "The Cullens broke the law. We uphold the law. There is no other issue here."

Aro clapped his hands. "Such spirit. I would like to make one change, however, Isabella."

"Oh?" I was so good at this fake innocence thing.

"Yes. As you know, Carlisle is an old friend. I know that you usually speak to the offenders, but I would like to address Carlisle myself. When the "V" comes to a stop at the Cullen home, I will exit from the center with Caius and Marcus, and speak to Carlisle."

I didn't allow my expression to change. "As you wish." I turned to begin instructing the guard. That bastard was going to show his face to someone who he thought of as a _friend, _then begin the massacre? I would let him watch his guard fall, then I would kill him. I wanted him to feel the fear. "Guard!" All heads popped up to attention. "We will run to the Cullen home. On my order, you will fall into place. Keep the ranks tight, as our leaders will be in the midst of us. I do not want them visible from the outside of the "V", is that _crystal clear?_"

"Yes Ma'am!" they chorused quietly.

"Follow me," I ordered, and began to run toward our destination. I had decided in the middle of my speech that I _did _want the Cullens to have some warning. I intended to try to push my shield briefly around Alice when we were close enough, just long enough for her to know what was coming for them. I would give her a chance at longer visions before the battle began. Fifteen minutes out, I began projecting. Nothing.

Again. Nothing.

Again. Again. Nothing!

Ten minutes out. I projected again—and I felt her. It was like we'd never been apart; her presence was so strong in my mind that I would have sworn she was running beside me instead of Felix. I gave her thirty seconds, then jerked my shield away from her. That should have been plenty of warning. Three minutes out, walking time. I stopped, and the guard came to a halt. I put my hood up, knowing they would fall into ranks without a word from me. It was go time.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is in Edward's point of view and begins only minutes before Bella has allowed Alice to see them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

I was growing more anxious every day. We knew that Bella was in Italy with the Volturi. We knew that she was the commander of the guard. It had been three weeks; what I didn't know, what was driving me _crazy, _was when I would see her. When was Alice's vision coming to pass?

How on earth did she get hooked up with the _Volturi? _I had tried so desperately to keep her safe. It boggled my mind to wonder how she didn't become Aro's dinner, instead of his assistant. It made me sick that I'd suffered, and more importantly, that _she'd _suffered, because I'd left, and it hadn't done a bit of good. She'd still become a victim to my kind.

Alice had said that happiness was coming back to me. But I couldn't see how that was possible. Bella was a vampire now, and apparently, a pretty powerful one. If she still loved me, why hadn't she come to find me before now? And then, there was the day at her father's funeral. She had been right in front of me, and hadn't acknowledged me. She'd run from me! No, I couldn't see how happiness was anywhere in my future.

With all these questions swirling in my mind, I made a decision. I couldn't take this anymore; I was going to Volterra, Alice's vision be damned. I was up from my couch and down to the family room in an instant. They were all there, engaged in their individual pursuits. Alice put down the fashion magazine she was flipping through and looked at me sternly.

"You absolutely _are not _going to Italy, Edward Cullen," she growled. "She _is _coming. Besides, if you go now, it will be pointless, because there's only a few servants there. I saw you standing in an empty house. Even Aro and Caius and Marcus are gone."

"That's strange," Carlisle mused. "Someone must have done something terribly wrong for them to leave Volterra."

I glared at Alice. "I can't just keep _sitting here._ I'm going crazy, Alice."

"Edward. It's the middle of November. I told you, by Christmas, she'll be here. I don't know what else you want me to do…" her sentence trailed off and her eyes glazed over. For a full thirty seconds she sat spellbound. The only perceptible movement was her beautiful amber eyes growing wider and wider with concern—and fear.

"Alice? Alice, what do you see? Baby?" Jasper took her by the shoulders and shook her roughly.

She still hadn't focused on any one of us. "They're coming," she said, gasping for air. "They're three minutes away. They're coming."

"Who? Alice!" Jasper kept his hold on her shoulders.

"Volturi. All of them. Even the ancients."

"Bella is here?" In my excitement, I was overlooking Alice's real anxiety.

"Edward!" She finally focused her attention, and leveled it straight at me. "You don't understand. Bella is with the Volturi, and they are coming _for us_."

It didn't make sense. "I don't understand."

"I don't understand, either. I clearly saw that she would be with us at Christmas. I don't know what's going on. I can't get any more glimpses of them. It just came upon me suddenly, and just as quickly, the vision was gone. It's like the whole coven is clouded and I can't see around it. But they are definitely coming for us. And it's the whole guard. We can't outfight them, and as long as they have Demetri, we can't outrun them." She was fighting back dry sobs now.

"Well, I'm not just going to sit here and wait on them to come kill me, either," Emmett said furiously, and stomped out of the house to the yard. "We've done nothing wrong!"

"Oh!" Alice pressed her fingers to her temples. "Another quick flash. They're less than a minute away now."

"This must be a mistake," Carlisle reasoned. "I'll speak with Aro. Surely there is an explanation for this." Esme clung to him as they walked to the yard to stand with Emmett. The rest of us followed, standing together as a family and waiting for the Volturi to step out of the trees.

As we stood waiting, a lone figure came through the trees. The person was wearing a black cloak with the hood up, and I couldn't see the face. The posture was rigid; arms folded straight in front of the body forming an unbroken black line. As I stared at the figure, more stepped into sight. They all looked identical, and they kept coming. The first one stepped forward slowly until all were in sight. I counted. There were twenty-one total vampires in matching black cloaks and rigid postures. They formed an inverted "V", and advanced slowly toward us without breaking it.

None of us were breathing. Emmett was shooting thoughts at me. _Read their lousy minds. Tell me when to start the attack. _A low growl escaped his throat. I shook my head at him, and Rosalie took his arm in attempt to calm him. I couldn't read their minds. _Bella had to be blocking me!_

The guard came to an abrupt halt. An authoritative feminine voice rang out. "Guard! Hoods down!" It was silky smooth, and almost recognizable, and I knew it had to be her.

All the guard lifted their hands to their hoods and lowered them. The figure at the point lowered her hood last. Satiny dark hair spilled out from the black material and fell down past her shoulders. Her pale skin was luminous, even on this dreary day. She shook her hair back away from her face, and as she came back to attention, her golden eyes met mine.

She gave away no emotion, but held my gaze steadily. It was almost as if she was trying to convey something to me with a look. All was silent in that moment, and none of us moved. She broke the silence seconds later.

"Upper ranks!" They seemed to know what to do. Bella stepped to the side, and the four vampires next in rank behind her side stepped as well. I quickly noticed that their eyes were as amber as Bella's. Three vampires I hadn't seen stepped from the midst of the "V"—Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Aro, my old friend. Surely there is some explanation for this?" Esme still clung to him.

Aro shook his head sadly. "Carlisle, I am so troubled to meet you under these dire circumstances. It saddens me so to have to deliver justice to an old friend such as yourself, but it must be so."

"Justice?" Emmett growled. "What justice? There has been no crime."

Aro shot him a malicious look, and addressed Carlisle again. "Ahhh, Carlisle, but there has been a crime. You well know that we have overlooked your lifestyle of living amongst the humans, as long as you raised no concern. But you have been in Forks too long this time, old friend."

"There have been no complaints. My son, Edward, would know of any suspicions the humans may have. You know of his talent."

"Yes. But Carlisle, you know that you have no intentions of moving on soon. We are here to prevent suspicion from ever forming."

"So we'll just pack up and move. Problem solved." Emmett was nearly bouncing with anger. Jasper sent him a wave of calm.

Aro turned toward Bella with a slight smirk on his evil face. "Assign someone..._worthwhile _to him, Isabella," he said, as if he found it humorous. The lower ranks of the guard began to speak a few hushed words among themselves at that statement. I glanced at Bella. Her eyes went dark with some kind of emotion, the first one I'd seen. Anger?

She turned to the guard before Aro could begin speaking again. "You _will _be silent, or I will silence you. Is that clear?" Her calm tone might possibly have been the most terrifying thing I'd ever heard.

Aro chuckled. "I believe you know the commander of the guard, my Isabella? She's quite unstoppable, that one." He quickly changed his tone back to all seriousness. "The problem with you moving on, _Emmett, _is that this will happen again. And quite frankly, the Volturi does not have time to continue dealing with this kind of thing. We do not give second chances."

I didn't like the way he called her _My Isabella. _"So that's it, then? This is to be a massacre?" I stared him dead in the eye.

"It's business, Edward. I will be sad to lose old friends and talents such as you, but this is our lot." Aro turned, and Marcus followed. He stopped, as if he'd remembered something. "Furthermore, Carlisle, I'm terribly disappointed in you. When we found Isabella, she was in a severe state. I've never seen anything like it, not in a millennia. It took a long time for her to get to the place she is now. She has become quite dear to me, you see, and the pain you caused her quite angers me." He leveled a stare at me before walking back toward the guard. With a sneer in our direction, Caius did the same. "Isabella," Aro said, as he stepped to the side.

She stepped toward us. I didn't know what in God's name I was supposed to do. I couldn't hurt her. I couldn't let my family hurt her. But I couldn't stand here and let my family be destroyed without a fight. The four golden eyed guard members stepped with her. I glanced at my family, knowing this was the last time I would see them. Their faces were all identical masks of horror—except Alice. What the hell? Alice was smiling?

The outlook quickly changed when I heard a desperate voice in my head. It was _hers_, speaking as quickly as only a vampire could. _I've taken my shield from them. I'm focused on your family and my friends. Make sure that your family doesn't fight my friends here. We're taking out the guard. Aro is MINE. _I felt my eyes pop wide, and her voice was gone. I nodded and quickly pulled my family to me as Bella and the other four advanced toward us. The rest of the guard slowly began to advance.

Pulling them in to me, I whispered low and fast, "They are with us! Bella turned the tables on them; they don't know it. Don't fight the golden eyed ones, they are friends. Bella wants Aro for herself." Alice was nodding her head excitedly. _I've seen our victory! _There was no time to discuss it. I pushed them away from me—I was sure from the outside it had looked like one last familial hug. We all lowered to a crouch as Bella and the guard continued to advance. Then quite suddenly, Bella turned her back to us and faced the rest of the guard. The other four followed suit.

"All right," Emmett said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "It's go time."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Time starts right after Chapter 16. We're picking up with Bella right where we left off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

We were thirty-seven seconds away from the clearing of their back yard, and I sent Alice one more quick flash. We stopped at the edge of the woods, and I quickly threw a covert glance to Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri. They nodded, and each removed their red contacts. From the back, it looked as if they were simply adjusting their hoods.

"I will walk out alone. I will signal to the upper ranks when to follow me. You will all follow in formation, two at a time on either side, until we are all in the clear." Taking a deep, unsettled breath, I stepped from the trees and into the clouded daylight.

They were all standing there with shock and concern on their faces. Well, all except Emmett; he looked mad enough to shoot fire from his eyes. I allowed myself a glance at each of them before my eyes came to rest on Edward. He was absolutely beautiful, and he was looking intently at me. It took every ounce of strength in me to keep from running to him and explaining exactly what was about to happen. My stomach felt sick at the anxiety I was causing him and the entire family right now. _To business, Bella, _I reminded myself. He would know soon enough. A tiny shift of my body weight, and I heard Felix and Demetri begin to walk toward me. I began our deadly advance toward the love of my life and the family I'd wanted.

I checked my shield—it was still impenetrable. I could feel the points of pressure where Edward was trying desperately to get through to our minds. We were close enough now. I stopped short. Here we go—the moment of my reveal.

"Guard!" I commanded. "Hoods down!" I head the whisper of fabric as twenty cashmere hoods were lowered. I waited until I was certain all others were down, then raised my hands to my own and lowered it. I threw my head back to shake my hair away from my face, and then lowered my eyes directly to his.

I was literally nauseous now at the thought of what they were going through right now. My eyes hadn't left Edward's, but I could see the wonder and shock there. I tried to tell him with a look that all would be well, but I knew that was futile. Right now, the whole Cullen family was sure that Bella Swan was the enemy. Well, I could stand here and stare at them all day, or I could get Aro started talking so I could change my allegiance to the vampires who I would always consider my family.

"Upper ranks!" I called, and stepped to the side. Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Jane stepped to either side as well. The ancients stepped through the hole we had left, and once they were through, we quickly resumed our places. Carlisle stepped forward to speak to him. Bless her, Esme wouldn't let him go. I hated myself right now.

"Aro, my old friend. Surely there is some explanation for this?"

And Aro began his lies. "Carlisle, I am so troubled to meet you under these dire circumstances. It saddens me so to have to deliver justice to an old friend such as yourself, but it must be so." I tuned him out at that point and concentrated on the task at hand.

I put only Alice under my shield first. No need to have Edward reading everyone's minds yet. There was no telling what Jane might be mentally screaming at him for my benefit, anyway. I watched her carefully as I pulled her under my protection. Her eyes glazed and her mouth fell open. For a full minute, her expression didn't change. My attention was called away from her, however, when I realized that Emmett's temper was spiking. He made a perfectly reasonable suggestion, which Aro promptly shot down.

"Assign someone _worthwhile _to him, Isabella," he said, and his face said it all. The bastard was enjoying this. Even while he was telling me to make sure our best killing machine was assigned to Emmett—who I had considered a _brother_—that pretentious bastard was having a good time. Venom surged, and I felt my eyes go dark with anger. The guard began buzzing with excitement behind me; some of the larger fighters wanted to be assigned to Emmett. It just fueled my homicidal rage.

Calmly, I turned and caught several of their gazes. "You _will _be silent, or I will silence you. Is that clear?" Every one of them resumed their rigid postures and silence immediately.

Aro began talking again, and I was doing my best to contain my anger. I felt like a newborn. Keeping myself in check had never been this difficult. Aro was coming to the close of his bull-laden speech. "Isabella," he said, giving me the go ahead as he stepped out of the way. I nodded my head curtly at him and began my advance.

I pulled my shield away from all of those unfortunates in that instant, and pulled all of the Cullens into it. I glanced at their faces, all horrified—except for Alice. She was smiling uncontrollably. Great, this was going to end well for us!

Time to clue in Edward. _Edward. Edward! _He realized he could hear my thoughts with a jerk of his head. His burning amber eyes locked with mine. I sucked in a breath and forced myself to concentrate; there wasn't much time. _I've taken my shield from them. It's now with your family and my friends. Make sure that your family doesn't fight my friends here. We're taking out the guard. Aro is MINE. _His eyes popped wide, but he gave a quick nod of understanding. He quickly pulled all of his family in to him, into what looked like one last farewell hug. He was speaking low and quietly enough that even I couldn't understand his words. In nearly the same instant, they parted and lowered into crouches.

I met each of their eyes one by one. I saw trust there. Satisfied, I stopped my advance, and turned to face the coming guard. Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri did the same.

The front lines of the guard looked at me in confusion. "Commander?" One of them spoke, warily.

"Isabella, what is the meaning of this?" Caius approached me rapidly, his eyes ablaze. "You _will not _betray us, you ungrateful—" I whipped out my torch and shot the flame across his body, effectively silencing him for the last time. His lifeless body fell to the ground, ablaze, as I continued to shoot the stream of fire. From the corners of my eyes, I could see the Cullens, and even my Volturi allies' mouths open in shock. I didn't care. Caius had pissed me off for years, and he'd made the fatal mistake of doing it again when I was past reason. The guard, Aro, and Marcus were frozen in shock.

I glanced round me at the Cullens, Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec. "Circle them," I ordered. "Don't let any of them run." I held my ground while my friends ran to carry out my order. The Cullens hesitated out of shock for a moment, but then quickly did as they were told.

"Emmett," I said, and pointed to two larger male vampires in the guard. "Those two were particularly excited about taking you out. I think you should show them how a true fighter rolls." His eyes lit up. I knew every single fighting style in the guard. With the exception of Felix, there wasn't a vampire in the entire group that could take Emmett, even handicapped two against one. "Alec, they don't deserve the kindness of your talent. Don't use it, please." He gave me a quick smirk and nodded.

By this point, all the guard, Marcus, and Aro had huddled into a tight, crouched group. I gave Jane a quick look, and she grinned excitedly. All at once, several screams rose up from the group, and four vampires fell to the ground in agony. Jane concentrated, and three more screamed and fell. The seven of them writhed in pain as the others watched in horror.

Marcus growled and lurched toward little Jane, but Jasper was quicker. He stepped in front of her just in time and threw the old vampire across the circle. "I'll keep 'em off you," he drawled. "You just do what you do, darlin'." Jane grinned, and Marcus screamed in pain as she focused solely on him.

Emmett sauntered right up to one of the big vampires I'd pointed out, August. "You wanted a piece of me?" Quicker than even my vampire eyes could comprehend, Emmett had twirled around under the right hook August threw at him and was at his back. Julius, the other one, came to his aid with an open fisted slap leveled at Emmett's head, but Emmett ducked and the blow landed squarely across the back of August's head. Confident that Emmett had the situation under control, I turned to Aro, who had begun screaming at me.

"Isabella! You stop this at once! After all I have done for you, and you repay me in this way?" He was shaking with anger.

I walked toward him rigidly. "After all _you've _done for _me_? All you've done for me is use me for your own benefit! You took me from my home and my father and turned me into a killer. Well, you get what you paid for, Aro. You will watch your entire empire disappear today, and then I'm coming _for you_. Did you honestly think that I would turn against _the Cullens? _That I would steal Alice from her family and force her into the guard? Really? They may not love me, _Aro_, but you underestimated how I will _always _love them, and there you made your fatal mistake." I didn't look at any of the Cullens after my irate speech. If they didn't love me, I didn't need a confirmation of it in the heat of battle.

Sebastian and Chelsea came at me from both sides. I jumped, kicking Chelsea under the chin, and flipped backwards and shot a flame over Sebastian. He fell screaming to the ground. Before my feet could hit the ground and I could get my bearings to take care of Chelsea, Edward was there, and there was a loud metal screech as he began taking her apart. Alec was there a second later and acknowledged his work with a nod before taking his own torch out and shooting a flame over the scattered parts of Chelsea. I shot another flame over Sebastian for good measure, and turned to look at the scene of the battle.

There were now more of us than them. Emmett was still dealing with August and Julius, and I suspected it was more for the fun of it than his lack of skill in the fight, considering both of his opponents were missing an arm. I watched as he played his dangerous game of cat and mouse with them, the amused grin never leaving his face. Rosalie and Esme were working together on a female. Jane had grown tired of her torture game and was apathetically directing Jasper and Felix's every move. I chuckled. Even though Jane was no fighter, she was a terrifying little creature. Two loud screeches confirmed that Emmett had grown bored, as well, and I was sure without turning that August and Julius were done.

I was very aware that Edward hadn't left my side since killing Chelsea. Neither of us had spoken, and I hadn't been able to look at him yet. I didn't trust my emotions, with the battle still raging. I continued, instead, my gaze around the scene. Alice and Carlisle had just taken Marcus out of the picture, the pieces of him piled neatly at their feet. Jasper and Felix probably had more kills than anyone else—they had been all over the yard in the past twenty minutes. I realized now was my time.

"Alec! Jane, Demetri, Felix," I called. I could see Edward looking at me questioningly from the side of my eye. "Finish this, please." They nodded, and the smell of butane filled the air as they ran around the yard, shooting flames. I leveled my glance at Aro, who was trembling, standing alone. "You," I spat out, approaching him, "have been a menace to me since I discovered your plot. I have worked harder at not killing you for the past month than I have ever worked at anything in my life. Well, I'm happy to say that my work is done today. The 'Volturi' is dead, and so are you!" I lunged at him, and he ducked. I felt him at my back and his teeth scraped against the back of my neck, but I twisted out of his grasp just in time. I ducked to miss a fist he swung at my head and plowed into him, knocking him sprawling onto the grass. Before he could get up, I was standing over him, my foot pressed hard at his throat.

"This is for all the covens you have destroyed with your lust for power. This is for Alec and Jane, for Felix and Demetri, and their humanity and their human families that _you _killed. And," I said, twisting my foot harder against his throat, "this is for what you made _me _put the Cullens through today." I leaned down until I was inches from his face. "I'm the Volturi now, you sonofabitch," I whispered. Never removing my foot from his throat, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled, effectively pulling his body away from his head. I used every bit of the butane left in my torch to shoot flames over his carcass.

I pulled my gaze away from Aro's melting remains and looked around. There were fires everywhere, most still blazing, a few of the earlier ones dying down. Every single person left standing was looking at me. All at once, the weight of all of it crashed in on me. My emotions betrayed me as I gasped for breath and lowered myself to the ground.

Alec was the first one that got to me, his strong arms encircling me and pulling me into his chest. Jane and Felix and Demetri were beside me in an instant. I could only assume the Cullens were still there, but they didn't approach our little group.

"Shhhh, Isabella, it's over, it's over, baby," Alec soothed.

Jane spoke, uncharacteristically soothingly. "Isabella. I know why you're upset. They're standing right over there. Go talk to them. They're not going to reject you, sweetie."

I looked up and saw the reassurance in each of their eyes. Felix laughed. "And if they do, we can just finish what we started. I'm pretty sure I can take your buddy Emmett over there." He jerked his head toward the Cullens and winked. I laughed—Felix always knew how to make me laugh.

Demetri, serious as always, looked at me intently. "They'd be crazy not to love you, Isabella. Go."

I nodded and sucked in my breath. "I need you to come with me. I need you guys there." Jane was the first one to stand, and she took my hand and pulled me up with her.

"Come on, sweetie. We're right here with you." She gave me a little push. I looked at them again, confirming that they were following me, and huffed. I _could _do this. I fixed my gaze on Carlisle; he was the easiest. As a group, we walked toward the Cullens.

I had intended to stop and just greet Carlisle, but he apparently had other plans. We stopped at a comfortable speaking distance, but he quickly closed the gap, throwing his arms around me.

"Bella," he said, almost breathlessly. "I can't thank you enough for what you have done for my family." He stepped back, his hands still on my shoulders. My eyes pricked. "Can you ever forgive me, Bella?"

My dry sobs began again, and he pulled me back into his embrace. "I was never angry with you," I sobbed into his shoulder. "I always knew I wasn't enough to be part of this family."

He pushed me back, a shocked look on his face. "Is that what you think, Bella?" I simply stared at him.

Esme approached then, and pulled me from Carlisle into her side. "We obviously have a lot to talk about." She shot a significant look toward Edward. "Let's all go inside, shall we?" She looked appreciatively at my friends, who nodded.

I was seated comfortably between Alice and Esme. Alice had linked our arms together and had chattered excitedly in my ear as everyone else got better acquainted.

"What are your plans now, Bella?" Carlisle asked, breaking the ice. He looked worried. I shot a look at Edward; he had seemed to lean forward slightly in his seat at the question.

I answered slowly. I hadn't given it much thought, really. "I don't really know. Italy is the only home I've known since being changed. Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri are the only family I've known since being changed. I want to be together with them, no matter what."

"Isabella, we've discussed this," Felix said.

"Yes, Isabella, you know we have." Jane hissed, with the usual rolling of her eyes. "We go where you go."

Demetri, the reason and sense of our group, spoke up. "Yes, Carlisle. The Volturi has to exist, in some form or fashion. There must be a governing force in our world. Isabella will lead with a much fairer hand than Aro ever did. She is our leader, and we will follow her."

Emmett and Jasper looked at me admiringly. It didn't surprise me that they were impressed. Emmett laughed. "Bella, you can't go anywhere until we've had a wrestling match." I couldn't help but chuckle.

Carlisle spoke carefully. "Bella, I think I speak for everyone in the house when I say that we don't want to see you leave. We've missed you terribly, dear. Esme and I truly felt we lost a daughter the day we were told you had died. I know that the kids feel the same way." Rosalie, of all people, was violently nodding her head up and down. "Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec," Carlisle said, turning to them, "we welcome you to our family, as well. You have obviously been excellent friends to Bella."

Alice jumped up at that point, unable to keep silent any longer. "Oh yes, you must! Bella, I've seen it! I saw it a month ago; all five of you, and us—we were one big family around the Christmas tree. You've just got to say yes!"

My eyes pricked even more violently. This was what I had wanted for so many years. However, the one I needed to hear from had yet to speak. I looked at Edward. He crossed the floor and knelt in front of me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. We left, _I _left, to keep you safe, and you _weren't _safe. You were changed anyway. I'm so sorry."

I was exasperated. He _still _didn't get it. "Edward, I'm not a victim. I _wanted _this life. I wanted to be like you."

He stared at me for a full thirty seconds. Everyone was absolutely silent.

Esme gently touched her son's shoulder. "Maybe you and Bella should go and speak privately? The cottage in the woods?"

"Bella?" he said, and I nodded.

We didn't speak as we walked through the woods. Edward glanced in my direction every few seconds, like he wanted to say something, but he never did. Soon, we came upon a small stone house among the trees.

"A project of Esme's," Edward murmured, by way of explanation. "Sort of a couples' getaway of sorts, for all the couples in the house." He sounded very unhappy.

He opened the door for me and ushered me into the quaint little room. We sat on the leather couch, neither of us speaking. It was kind of awkward. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Bella, there aren't enough words for me to express how sorry I am. I never should have left you. I've been miserable all these years, but I would take that and more if I could take back what I did to you."

I didn't know how much of this I could take. Why, oh why did I come out here with him? At least in the Cullen house I would have had my friends' support when he confirmed his feelings for me were simply platonic. "Edward," I choked. "It's not your fault that you don't love me. You can't force feelings."

His mouth dropped open. "I don't love you?" He laughed. I could not for the life of me understand what was funny about the situation. "Bella, love. I couldn't _not _love you. I left _because _I love you. I thought if the vampires were gone, you'd be safe. You're my only love—it's eternally you, Bella."

My poor dead heart couldn't take anymore. My breathing hitched and I hid my face in my hands and started sobbing. His arms were around me in an instant, and he pulled me to him. "Bella, Bella, Bella," he said over and over. "Don't cry, baby, please don't cry." I raised my eyes to meet his. "I love you so much, Bella. My heart broke when I left you, and I didn't want to keep on living when I thought you were dead. Please say you'll forgive me, and you won't leave. I'll do anything to prove my love for you."

"I love you, I love you, Edward," I sobbed. "I was so lost without you for so long. My friends were the only reason I made it. I don't ever want to be away from you again."

"Bella," he breathed, and closed the distance between our lips. He caught my face in his right hand and pulled me tight into him with the other. The sweet, familiar scent of him, combined with his taste, was so intoxicating it made my head spin. He had never kissed me like this as a human. I gasped as he pulled away, his breathing labored.

"Don't stop kissing me," I said desperately, pulling him roughly back to me. I crushed my lips to his again and wound my fingers in his hair.

We kissed and held each other for upwards of an hour. A lot of the time we just looked at each other. The rest of the time we talked about where our lives had been. My happiness was complete. I would stay here with my family—my whole family—Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri, _and _the Cullens. We would be the new governing force of the vampire world, a fact I knew would thrill Emmett. And I would be eternally with my Edward…eternally his Bella.

**And that's it! Epilogue tomorrow!**

**And I know I did the typical cliche of Jasper calling someone "darlin'"-but look, I'm from the South, and people really do talk like that, so it stays! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, so I know that my Epilogue is kind of predictable and sappy, but I like my Edward and Bella with a side of sappy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

I'd been shopping since the day after I'd made the decision to stay in Forks with the Cullens. I discovered buying Christmas presents was a whole lot more fun when you had practically unlimited resources to spend on people. Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri and I had a mint in foreign bank accounts from our work with the Volturi, and it had increased exponentially after we'd killed all the bastards. Add that to the Cullens' stash, and we were like our own national treasury.

Edward was the hardest. What do you really buy for the dearest person in the universe? It was truly a challenge. He had everything. The longer I thought about it, the more frustrated I got.

Then, one night I happened to be killing some time online, and a thought occurred to me. The one thing he didn't have was a place of his own. With all the super-hearing in the Cullen house, some quality alone time was hard to come by. The little cottage in the woods was only convenient when someone else wasn't in it. I did a quick search for real estate in Forks, and came across a darling two bedroom house out of town, like the Cullen house, and set far away from the road.

The next day I made the call to the broker, and the house was mine by that afternoon. I borrowed Edward's car and drove out to the location and took a digital picture. I had it developed that day and wrapped it right up and stuck it under the tree. Christmas was in two days.

"Bella? Why did you use my last name?" Edward had told me that they had realized that I was with the Volturi when Peter and Charlotte told them my name. The coincidence had been too great for it to be anyone else.

I knew why I had done it. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him, though. Oh hell. Might as well. "I knew I would never be with you again." Just saying those words made my breath hitch a bit. "I took your last name because it helped me to feel connected with you." I looked down.

Edward pushed my chin up to make me look at him. "Bella," he breathed. "I couldn't have hoped for an answer to that question that would make me happier."

As he said this, his face shone with some emotion I didn't quite recognize. His hand went to his pocket and he started to speak again, but seemed to change his mind.

"Are you ready to go downstairs, love? I think the others are waiting on us." Edward stood and pulled me from the couch.

"I'd rather sit here and kiss you some more, but if we must," I sighed with a smile.

He smiled back at me. "We can pick up where we left off in a while."

When we got to the family room, everyone else was gathered around the tree. "I told you, Edward," Alice said, smugly. "And we didn't even have to produce any babies."

Jasper and Edward laughed; everyone else looked confused. "Alice told me that she saw me happy by Christmas, and extra family members sitting around the Christmas tree," Edward explained. "I told her and Jasper that they and Rose and Emmett better start making some babies if that was going to be true."

Everyone laughed. Carlisle cleared his throat for attention. "We are so happy that you've all chosen to stay with us," he said, addressing Felix, Alec, Jane, and Demetri. "And Bella, we're happy beyond words to have you home with us, dear."

"Everyone's happy, everyone's warm and fuzzy, let's open presents!" Emmett said, with the zeal of a first grader. He began tossing them out like softballs. "Alec, Jasper, Rose, Esme…"

I looked at my pile, and didn't see one from Edward. I didn't really feel it necessary to receive a gift from him; after all, just being with him again was gift enough. But I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of disappointment. Regardless, I got his gift from me so I could give it to him myself. We each opened our own stacks, and then I gave him my present.

"Here, Edward. From me." I smiled.

"Bella. You're all I need." He smiled back, and Emmett _and _Jane gagged.

He pulled the picture out of the little box. "What's this?" He looked confused.

"It's your new house. I thought you might like to have your own to go to now and then." I was concerned—didn't he like it?

"Bella," he said, his eyes glowing. "It's perfect. You don't even realize how perfect it is." He was really excited. "Let's go now."

"Now?" In the middle of all the festivities? I looked at my family, and noticed a look pass between several of them. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"Yes."

I gave him the address, and we were quickly speeding along toward the house. I was grateful that I'd had the presence of mind to have it cleaned yesterday. We pulled into the drive and he seemed to grow more excited with every second.

"Do you have the key?" I put it in his hand.

We walked in and he immediately wrapped me up into a sweet kiss. "This was the best idea, Bella." We took a quick tour through the house before stopping again in the family room.

"I just bought it two days ago, or I would have already had it furnished," I said. "It was difficult for me to decide something good enough for you."

"Well, that's how I felt, too," he said, mysteriously. "In the end, there was only one thing that I wanted to give you." He pulled a small box out of his pocket, and I stared at it. It didn't hit me until he sunk to one knee exactly what was going on.

"Bella, I love you more than anything in this world. I don't want to live without you, or away from you, ever, not for one minute. I want you to be my wife, Bella. Will you marry me?" He popped open the box, and a beautiful diamond ring sparkled and shone inside.

The ring couldn't hold my attention right now. I looked back into his eyes and the wretched dry sobs began again—but this time they were sobs of happiness. "Yes…yes, yes, yes!" He smiled the most heartbreakingly beautiful smile and rose and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm going to spend forever making you happy," he said, and slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger.

"Happy is an understatement," I whispered, and leaned in to kiss his perfect lips.


End file.
